


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by whereisten



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Cheating, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, nct prince ten, wayv prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 54,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisten/pseuds/whereisten
Summary: After a fun-filled graduation night, your heart is torn between your two best friends, Ten and Lucas. A fire is ignited between the three of you that isn’t as easy to calm as it was to start. And this lustful fire, just like any fire, spreads and seeks to destroy anything in its path, for there is no telling what Ten will do for you, or rather, to you.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Part One

[FEBRUARY 1894]

 _“You look wonderful, darling.”_ Your mother tightens your corset one final time as you hoisted yourself up on the dresser.

You look into the mirror in front of you and watch as one singular vein threatens to pop out from the center of your forehead. The thing about the “lovely” corsets you had to wear was that while they gave your body amazing curves, they gave you nothing but discomfort. But in the words of your mother, _“A woman is only as worthy as she looks.”_ So yes, beauty is pain but beauty is also success.

_“Ten would be a fool to not choose you as his wife next year.”_

Oh, and that too. She wanted you to look good for Ten. She wanted all eyes to be on you at the Graduation Party you would be at later, but most importantly, she wanted you to look absolutely irresistible for the crown prince, aka the wealthiest bachelor in your country at the moment.

You and Ten had been best friends since middle school, and you admit, you’ve admired him since then. You weren’t sure if it was love, lust, or just a small crush..you knew you felt _something_ when you looked at him.

Even so, the butterflies you felt in your chest when you saw a Ten couldn’t hold a candle to the family of birds that flew about inside when you looked at Lucas.

You met Lucas the same day that you met Ten. At the single cherry blossom tree not too far from school, that’s where you three had met a few years back.

You were sitting on the trunk of the blossoming tree, the falling petals decorating your hair and sticking to your wet cheek as you cried. A girl in school had bullied you because the boy she liked actually liked you. She made fun of your looks and even your family while your classmates just laughed.

So you ran as far away as you could. Eventually finding the lonely cherry blossom tree that stood so gloriously in the middle of a large field. You brought your knees to your chest and let your head fall onto your folded arms. It was bright and warm outside, the wind blew off of the lake behind the tree, making you feel comfortable and calm.

You raised your head slowly when you heard the laughter of two boys as they approached the tree.

 _“Do you think Ms. Hong will tell on me to your father?”_ One of them asked

the other.

 _“Who cares..grades don’t matter when you’re of high status like us.”_ The other one sounded nonchalant and boastful.

You quietly sniffled and rubbed your eyes, hoping that you wouldn’t be noticed on the other side of the tree.

They continued to converse and a few minutes later you hear them gulp down something. One of them made a strange hissing sound while the other laughed.

Almost immediately, you can smell the harsh scent of alcohol. Your face scrunches, and suddenly a petal flies into your nose, making you sneeze loudly.

They both yelled out in shock when they hear you.

 _“WHO’S THERE?”_ One of their voices is raised in alarm. 

_“I’m-I’m sorry..I was just..sitting here to be by myself for a bit…”_ You sniffled as you stood up slowly.

The two boys stood up as well. _“Why didn’t you say something? Were you just eavesdropping like a creep?”_ The shorter one asked with disgust.

_“N-no..I’m sorry I was just-“_

_“Are you okay?”_ The taller one stepped forward. He noticed your red eyes and damp cheeks. You looked to the ground to avoid eye contact. You couldn’t see that he had already started to fall. You were so beautiful, and he wondered how he had never seen you before.

You stepped back and nodded. _“I’ll be leaving now, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”_

 _“No-no you don’t have to..”_ He turned to the shorter one and raised his eyebrows. It was as if he was silently telling Ten to be nice and invite you to their drinking party. Ten got the hint and was hesitant, but he too had a strange feeling in him when he saw you.

 _“Um..you don’t have to leave. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better.”_ Ten stepped forward and smiled.

_“I’m Ten..this is Lucas, what’s your name?”_

You finally looked up at the pair of dashingly handsome young men. Lucas in particular caught your attention because he was just so tall. His smile was warm, as if it was competing with the sun itself. But Ten was just as bright, his eyes crinkling at the sides as his skin dazzled.

 _“Come on, let’s get to know each other. Drink this and you’ll feel better, I promise.”_ Ten took your hand and helped you sit back down.

And that was the beginning of your friendship. The three of you did everything together through middle and high school, and had spent plenty more time at the tree.

Today, in your early twenties now, your friendship had reached its apex. You’ve all finally graduated and are able to focus on your individual royal duties. And while you couldn’t wait to be finished with tedious school work, you were nervous for what was to come. You could no longer rely on each other for company at any time in the day. Would your friendship still flourish as you became adults with families and responsibilities?

Ten held the graduation party at his castle because it was the largest one in the land and his parents would be away that night for a trip. It was basically his until he got back.

You bid your parents goodbye once they dropped you off and handed you over to Ten.

Ten stood at the door gawking over you. You always look beautiful but tonight you looked..angelic. Your hair and skin were radiant in the moonlight, and Ten swore you were untouchable, ghostly. It felt as though you were some fairytale brought to life. He had welcomed so many other graduates from your school to his palace that night, but none of them stopped time like you did. Your silver gown was cinched tightly at the waist, making the top of your breasts look especially rounded. 

_“What do you think? It’s a bit much, isn’t it?”_ You laugh when you see him staring.

Ten gives you a large smile. But before he could speak, Lucas’ boastful voice echoes out. _“Perfect..you’re perfect, y/n.”_

Lucas steps from behind Ten and closer to you. You didn’t notice Ten’s smile fade as you shift your focus from him and to the tall man beside him instead.

Lucas’ goofy smile and deep voice make you blush and you hope you didn’t possibly look as hot as your cheeks felt. Lucas takes your hand and leads you inside. Ten follows behind and closes his lips tightly.

The two men both wore their royal suits that were decorated with honorary

badges and stripes. Their hair was fixed back and they both looked older, more mature. They no longer looked like those rule breaking teens you met at the tree that day in middle school.

The party was filled with every graduate. Live music played and drinks were being served in every corner of every room in the extravagant, gold-filled mansion. Lucas couldn’t help but watch you as you sipped your drink. All

the girls watched him, but he couldn’t get over you.

And Ten felt the same way, however, as the host, he didn’t have much time to just stand around and talk with his friends. He had to greet everyone while Lucas spent time with you.

Out of the corner of Ten’s eye, he could see Lucas’ gaze and smile.

It made him feel…left out. But he also couldn’t ignore something else. A desire for you. A desire for Lucas. A desire for requited love. The lust he felt brought out a jealousy that ate at him. He loved you both and he wanted to be with the two of you..badly. This friendship was everything and more to him, and he’d hate to feel like he were losing it.

He finally made his way over to the main ballroom once all of the guests were accounted for.

 _“You guys look nice and ..comfortable,”_ You say as you hold your waist and let out a heavy breath.

Ten chuckles. _“I’m sorry you have to wear that.”_

 _“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry too.”_ You grabbed another two glasses and downed them in an effort to numb the feeling of the wires that relentlessly dig into your mid section.

Lucas smirks. “That’s my girl.” He downs another glass too as Ten watches him eye you up and down, the alcohol clearly taking effect on the both of you.

The band started to play a new song, distracting Lucas and giving Ten the perfect opportunity to get some alone time with you. Ten held his hand out quickly and looked at you through wide eyes.

_“Dance with me..please.”_

You nodded and took his hand, a look of surprise on your face at your best friend asking you for a dance. Usually he’d want to play a game or talk until the sun came out. A dance was very uncharacteristic of him. 

But still, you stepped closer to him. He gently took both hands in his and pulled you closer to his chest, keeping his eyes on yours.

 _“So this is it?”_ Ten says softly.

You hum and look down to his neck, his gaze too intense for you to follow as you sway back and forth slowly.

 _“I guess it is.”_ You nod.

_“We..can still hang out right? You, me, Lucas.”_

_“I’m not sure..my parents are strict when it comes to me fulfilling my royal duties, I may not have time. I have to get used to wearing corsets and makeup like this all the time..which sucks but..”_

_“You look amazing.”_ Ten gives a small smile that makes your throat close up. You had known this boy for years yet it felt like you were dancing with a handsome stranger.

You swallow hard. _“Thank you, Ten.”_

 _“I have a feeling we’ll be together for a long time.”_ Ten knew he couldn’t let you go, he knew that when given the chance, he’d choose you as his wife. Your parents expected the marriage as well as himself. But what about Lucas? Surely he could keep Lucas around, but he wouldn’t be able to touch you or even to gaze at you for long because you’d officially be his.

 _“What makes you think that?”_ You ask, eyes low and tracing over his parted lips. The alcohol has made you slightly dizzy and lustful. You started to think of Ten’s lips and how they’d feel on yours

“I see the way you look at me, sort of like how you’re looking at me now.” His heart beat is on yours, slowing down to match the tempo of your rumbling chest, his steamy breath taps the crook of your neck as he leans down.

Your eyes close once you feel his soft surface of his beautiful lips graze your neck. Ten gives you a gentle kiss as you whimper quietly. He wraps an arm around your back to push your body closer to his. Your chest starts to heave and your body begins to feel weak at Ten’s touch.

 _“Ten..”_ you whisper but your whining is still loud enough for Ten to hear over the violins.

It’s just the two of you in the middle of the ballroom as Ten nibbles the skin of your neck softly.

And just as you’re about to moan his name once more, you’re startled by a tap on your shoulder. Your eyes open quickly when you recognize the fresh scent of someone other than Ten.

_“Lucas?”_

Ten also moves quickly to remove his lips from your neck.

 _“Another drink?”_ Lucas asks as he forces a smile. Both you and Ten can see that he is forcing it to hide a look of disappointment. He looks hurt and confused.

This felt wrong, but it also felt so right, like you had cheated on a man that you love with another man that you love.

You look at Ten who also looks sorrowful, his mouth falling open but no words seem to come out.

You shake your head. _“No thank you…I feel like I can’t breathe…” Y_ ou hurriedly brush past the two men and head up the large grand staircase.

You walk down the long hallway and let yourself into the room at the very end, hoping that no one will find you as you try to collect yourself.

Your hands fidget as they untie your dress in the back and slide the top half down to your hips. You then start to untie the corset, but get tired, plopping yourself onto the bed while breathing heavily.

 _“Damn it.”_ You curse to yourself quietly. How could this happen so fast?

Ten made you feel intoxicated and needy, but Lucas’ face made you feel sadness. You didn’t regret that moment, you’d been waiting to be touched by Ten and it finally happened.

You stood up again and went to untie your corset.

A few seconds pass when you’re startled by the door opening. You turn around fast, your hands covering your chest as you ask, _“Who’s there?!”_

 _“It’s me! I’m sorry..I—I’ll leave.”_ Lucas glances at your exposed body for a millisecond but quickly turns around to leave.

_“Wait..Lucas..”_

He stops, his back still facing you.

_“I need help..”_

Lucas turns back to you slowly. You turn your back to him and drunkenly point to the laces in the back.

_“Please untie this for me so I can know what it’s like to breathe again.”_

Lucas chuckles softly and it’s like music to your ears. He walks over slowly, his heavy steps on the wood floor making your heart race each time he gets closer.

He finally towers behind you, keeping eye contact with you through the huge mirror that stands in front of you.

Lucas goes to untie it, but smirks when you shiver from the light graze of his fingers against your back.

_“What was that?”_

_“I-I don’t know.”_ You stumble over your words once you break eye contact and look at a painting on the wall to the right.

_“Did you like it?”_

You look back at Lucas through the mirror. His expression is dark, daring and that’s when you notice that he is untying your corset at an unbelievably slow rate.

_“I..”_

_“I’m your best friend too, you have to be honest with me.”_ Lucas takes his middle finger and runs it down along your arm, his eyes glued to your exposed shoulders. _“What did it feel like to have his lips on you?”_

The low lighting in the room provided a sharp contrast to the bright aura in the ballroom you both were in before. The ballroom was decorated by enormous chandeliers. Instead, in this room, there was one single lamp in the corner of the room and the moonlight that poured in through the large window beside the bed.

The new lighting allowed for you to see the sharp features of Lucas’ gorgeous face, how his high cheekbones made him look dangerously handsome.

His expression was dark as he spoke, his lips pursed.

_“It felt..good.”_

_“I want to make you feel good too, will you let me?”_ Lucas’ voice is even lower than it was a few minutes ago. You breathe heavily, but having your corset a little looser than it was before makes it less painful. Your legs close tightly as Lucas’ husky voice makes you wet.

Lucas fixes your hair from one side of your neck to the other side then leans down and kisses you. A weak breath leaves your open mouth as your head instantly falls back. 

Lucas lips are plumper but just as soft as Ten’s. His delicate kisses make your heart race.

 _“Yes..”_ Your eyes close as Lucas begins to suck hard onto the warm skin on your shoulder.

His hands hold your waist as he pulls you closer, your back falling flush against his broad chest. Your hands reach behind you and find his head. Lucas moans when he feels your dainty fingers massage his scalp. He then kisses your jawline while you back into him more. He glances down to see your breasts rising up and down rapidly as you grow hotter.

His touch was everything you needed right now. Ten’s kiss made you needy and you knew you needed more.

You moan when you brush against Lucas’ pelvis and feel his hard member poke your back. You reach down and palm it through the fabric, earning a throaty groan from him.

He humps into your hand while still sucking your neck. _“y/n… I need you.”_ His breath, coated in alcohol, hits your neck, leaving it with goosebumps once you hear his low voice.

You turn to him and look into his eyes. They search yours, quietly asking for approval as you lick your lips.

You continue to palm his member, his breathing became shallow and you knew he couldn’t take your teasing much longer.

You push the dress past your hips now and down to your knees. He holds your hands as he helps you step out of it. Your corset still on, you lead him to the bed where you push his chest lightly, making him fall onto it.

He sits at the edge and watches as you shimmy his pants off for him. He then takes his jacket off and unbuttons his shirt before tossing them both to the side where his pants and your dress also lie.

You are about to get on your knees when he holds your arm to stop you. _“No..your knees will hurt..on the bed, my love.”_

Hearing him speak so softly and tenderly to you while calling you his love made your heart flutter. You couldn’t help but smile widely.

He pushes himself up on the bed and towards the headboard where he sits up straight and rests his back.

 _“Come here.”_ He whispers.

You crawl over slowly and watch as his lustful eyes fall onto your breasts still accentuated and pushed forward by your corset. You only keep it on because while it did hurt, it makes you feel unbelievably sexy.

Once you are finally over his hips, you look into his eyes as you draw down the waistband of his underwear, his length sprung free, the tip red and leaking with precum already.

You lick your lips as you marvel at how big he is. You figured he’d be big based off of his towering height, but you didn’t expect this. Your womanhood trembles when you imagine what it would feel like to be filled up by him, you feel yourself leak through your own underwear at the thought.

You run a hand along his abs as he breathes heavily and watches you through wide eyes. Lucas had dreamt of nights with you for so long, he never thought it would actually happen and now he was over the moon. But deep down, he wants to make sure you are comfortable.

_“Y/n..we don’t have to..”_

_“But I want to, I really do.”_ You lean down and start by kissing his tip, teasing him as you barely stick your tongue out. You look up at Lucas watching his mouth fall open as you flatten your tongue against it.

You lick the shining liquid that trickled down the sides like it was an ice cream pop while your ass stays up in the air. The sight of you like this for him makes him dizzy, he imagines himself pounding into you from behind on this very bed, hearing your moans, feeling you clench around him as you grip the sheets.

His dick twitches in response to his wild imagination and the fact that you finally take the tip into your mouth, swallowing him to hear him groan.

You move your mouth down as far as you could onto his length,

but stop when you feel him hit the back of your throat. You use your hands to cover the rest.

Lucas’ head falls back while you hollow your cheeks and lick across every vein. He resists the urge to buck his hips upward and make you gag.

 _“y/n..God, that feels good.”_ His eyes close as he listens to the sloppy slurping sounds fill the cold air of the room.

You hum to send a vibration onto his dick and make him tremble, his mouth falling open as he gasps. 

You withdraw your mouth from him and pumped his member with your

hands, letting spit fall onto him while looking up at his gorgeous body, the way his abs flexed as he tensed to keep himself from releasing too soon.

You were both too enraptured with each other to notice that the door had been opened.

Ten’s eyes widen at the sight of you bent over, taking Lucas into your mouth while your round ass stuck up in the air. He almost immediately feels his pants grow strained.

He felt a growing tension between the three of you, but he didn’t

think that it would lead to this. He enjoyed watching Lucas be pleasured and while he wished it were him being the one to bring these throaty groans out of Lucas he also wished it were him underneath you, watching as your cute cheeks became filled with nothing but him.

He too had imagined many times what it would be like to make love to you. To have you calling out his name into the night.

He knew neither of you noticed that he was watching from the doorway, your moans growing louder as each second went by and Lucas got closer.

He would’ve pleasured himself quietly as he watched, but that jealousy he felt lit a fiery lust that needed to be put out. He had to touch you or Lucas.

He slams the door shut, startling both you and Lucas. You flip your body over beside Lucas’ legs and quickly wipe your mouth with your arm.

Ten walks over slowly, a devilish smirk on his face as he looks at your two bodies.

 _“Ten! It’s not what it—“_ Lucas opens his mouth but struggles to form coherent sentences.

 _“Shhh..it’s okay, keep going.”_ Ten shakes his head and watches you intensely. You can’t tell if he is jealous or upset with you, it was a poker face that you just can’t read.

Both you and Lucas felt sorry for what felt like betrayal.

You look to Lucas, your eyes pleading for him to tell you what to do. When you are met with silence you then look back at Ten. 

_“Ten..touch me.”_ You swallow hard and look up at Ten, your look of worry fading into that of lust. You liked them both, you needed them, and since Ten already caught you, why not make the best of the awkward situation?

You and Ten look back at Lucas who gives a small smile and nods. You get back on your knees and reach out for Ten who walks over

to the edge of the opposite side of the bed.

Lucas strokes his member which surprisingly hadn’t fallen since Ten arrived, the idea of a threesome only made this hotter for him. He watches as you help Ten take off his jacket then unbutton his shirt with shaking hands.

You don’t know why you were nervous when it came to Ten. The alcohol is wearing off and you aren’t as brave as you were when you first started with Lucas.

Ten’s feline gaze on your body makes your face hot and his exposed

chest didn’t make it any easier for you. Ten takes your shaking hands into his and pulls you closer to him. He leans down and kisses you deeply, your eyes closing as his tongue enters your mouth to embrace yours.

You turn your head and let your tongue trace over the inside of his mouth before tugging his bottom lip between your teeth. Ten enjoys the taste, thinking of how Lucas’ precum that once coated your tongue is now on his.

When he finally lets go to breathe, he opens his dark eyes and gazes at you. He leans down, his bottom lip brushing lightly against your ear

lobe.

 _“He needs you..”_ He whispers lowly and tilts his head towards Lucas.

You nod and head back over to him, you’re still light headed from your passionate kiss with Ten. One that you had to admit was filled with years of sexual tension.

You retake your position over Lucas’ lap and bend down to take him into your mouth once again. Lucas licks his lips and groans.

Ten steps out of his pants and walks to the side of the bed. He begins to stroke his own member as he watches you work your mouth on Lucas while face down, ass up.

You’re beautiful with your heated skin sparkling in the moonlight, your hair pushed to the side and your pretty hands around Lucas’ member.

Lucas then holds a hand out and looks to Ten.

 _“She’s been a good girl..you should touch her.”_ Lucas tells Ten before biting his lips and reaching out for Ten’s hard and glistening cock.

Ten lets Lucas take it in his hand and stroke it for him. His mouth falling open as he watches Lucas’ large hand wrap around him, spreading the pre cum as he moves it up and down.

Ten then places his hand onto your butt cheek, circling around it before giving it a smack.

You feel your walls clench after the action and moan, the vibrations in your throat then making Lucas groan as well.

Ten traces two fingers over your covered womanhood, then draws the soaked underwear down your legs so you are exposed to the cold air. You hiss at the exposure, but it’s cut short when you feel two of Ten’s icy cold fingers on your entrance.

Ten’s heart beats wildly as he is touched by Lucas and touches you at the same time.

He feels that this as confirmation that you both love him just as he loves you and it makes his head spin.

He circles around your folds slowly, then on top to collect your juices. He teasingly slides between them with just one finger.

 _“Ten..please.”_ You withdraw your mouth from Lucas’ member and cry out. You’re yearning for some friction, anything that will calm the aching between your legs.

Ten chuckles at the site of you begging, then presses two fingers into you. You fall forward and whimper as you clench around his long fingers.

You go back to sucking Lucas as he pumps Ten harder. He bucks his hips into you because he’s close and your moans push him to the edge.

Ten’s fingers curve into you, pushing against your sweet spot over and over. You breathe heavily and close your eyes as you tremble around him.

Ten leaks all over Lucas’ hand while they both watch and listen to the lewd sounds created by your mouth and wet opening.

Ten then thinks of something else he’d like to see, so he takes his fingers away leaving you a moaning mess as you feel empty again.

He takes Lucas’ hand away from his dripping cock then goes behind you, pulling your hair so that you kneel into the bed, your back straight as Ten presses your back to his chest behind you. You lick your lips and look at Lucas.

Lucas looks puzzled as he watches Ten turn your head towards his. He kisses you passionately again, this time from behind and you can feel his member poke your ass.

Lucas was so close to cumming, and he is somewhat annoyed by Ten stopping everything completely to kiss you. You both kiss sloppily as Ten’s hand goes to your front side, tapping against your clit to gain a cry from you.

Ten lets go of your lips, his mouth still close to yours as he looks into yours eyes. _“If it gets to be too much say the word ‘gold,’ or tap either one of us three times.”_

His voice is softer now, he looks at you with so much care and concern.

You nod before he helps you get rid of your underwear completely. Now, you kneel over Lucas’ lap in nothing but your corset.

 _“Do you want to feel him inside you?”_ Ten whispers into your ear as you lick your lips. Lucas bites his own too as he watches you hover over him.

 _“Y-yes.”_ You let out breathily.

 _“Good girl..ride him.”_ Ten releases his grip on your waist and lets you go forward to Lucas.

Your legs are shaky as you spread them open over his member; still sturdy and up straight.

You sink down slowly. The air is filled with gasps as his cock is enraptured by your velvety walls, filling you up easily and stretching you out.

You move up and down a few times to get used to his girth while he moans. His abs flex under you, his broad shoulders and biceps tense as well. His hair is dark with sweat and still pushed back as he bites his lips and watches your pussy swallow him whole. He runs his hands up and down your thighs as you move.

Ten gently pushes you forward so you press your hands flat onto Lucas’ pecs. You bounce on him and look into his eyes. 

Ten aligns his aching cock with your ass and slowly slides it in.

You gasp at the feeling of his round tip stretching your hole out.

You let out a whimper when he holds your waist to push into you even more. It was a strange feeling, but he gave you time to breathe and adjust. He’s only about halfway in, but you are completely filled up by the two men.

 _“Do you want me to keep going?”_ Ten asks, his voice strained as he struggles to hold his desire to push all the way in.

 _“Yes, Ten.. don’t stop.”_ You want to please them both and everything was so hot already, you couldn’t imagine stopping now.

Ten pushes more and you let out another cry, this time it’s louder.

Lucas is tempted to tell Ten to stop, he’s worried for you but he swallows hard and holds your hand tightly.You look up at his face of worry and breathe heavily.

You give him a reassuring nod before moaning.

Ten finally pushes all the way in as the air leaves your body, you fall onto Lucas, your head in the crook of his neck as Ten begins to move in and out of your small opening.

Ten groans. _“You’re so tight, sweetheart.”_

 _“Good girl, you’re such a good girl for us.”_ Lucas pushes your hair out of your face and kisses your cheek before wiping away a tear. He kisses your lips to help you through it. He can feel your heated body tremble from being so filled up, and while it is hot, he couldn’t help but be worried for you.

For a moment, you are transported to paradise when you kiss Lucas, his lips felt so good on yours, they felt like a warm hug in the winter. You mewl as you lick across his bottom lip.

Ten is jealous by the kiss because he can tell that you and Lucas

are entangled with each other. Even when Ten is inside you, even when Ten holds Lucas’ hand, you both are still enraptured with just each other.

Ten holds your neck, lightly tugging you away from Lucas. Your

eyes fly open as you are separated. He then runs his fingers through your hair and grips it before pushing you down into the bed. You’re face down in the bed now as Ten’s pounds into you harder, clearly upset that you were not focused on him for a moment.

He pushes faster, letting his thrust push your body forward. Your corset begins to shift downward as your breasts fall out of it from the repeated rough thrusting by Ten.

Your body is in a strange, contorted position as it is fucked into by two cocks. You can feel the two members run against each other, separated by a thin, silky wall. The friction feels amazing, for they both slide in and out of you easily.

Lucas helps you by moving his hips and rubbing your back.

He holds Ten’s hand with his other hand, intertwining their fingers and locking eyes with him as they both groan and pant.

They fuck into your lifeless body, filling the room with filthy noises. Your essence runs down your thighs in a steady stream and onto them both. It’s a mixture of pain and pleasure as Lucas’ tip presses into your insides when he goes deeper and Ten continues to bury himself into you, his pelvis making a slapping noise as it hits your ass cheeks. 

You start to kiss Lucas’ neck, then suck onto it.

Lucas moans. _“Fuck, I’m close.”_

Ten gives you a harsh thrust, causing you to accidentally bite into Lucas’ neck.

Lucas becomes undone with the action. He attempts to slip out of you so he doesn’t cum inside, but Ten smirks, gripping your hips and pushing you back down onto Lucas. Lucas has to release into you as he sees stars and groans. You clench around him as a result, feeling every twitch and vein as he releases deep into you. 

Ten cums too from all of the vibrations he feels against his cock while inside you.

He buries himself so deep while you whimper into Lucas’ shoulder.

You cum hard, your eyes roll in the back of your head as Lucas holds your body still.

You all breathe heavily, your body relaxing into Lucas as Ten pulls out of you and falls to the side.

But Ten isn’t done. He crawls over you and flips your body over so you’re facing him.

 _“Put your legs on hers.”_ He instructs Lucas.

Lucas sits up, his back against the headboard once more as you rest in between his legs. He doesn’t question Ten, he only does as he’s told, for he too is curious to see what he has in mind for you. Lucas places his legs on yours, entangling them so he’s in charge of where they go.

You’re too tired to say anything, your chest rising and falling as you are still reeling from your climax. 

Ten gazes at your breasts and hard nipples. _“You’re so beautiful, I just want to taste you..I want to taste you both.”_ Ten gets onto his stomach and crawls over to your opening, his breath fanning it as it leaks of cum from both you and Lucas.

You’re still sensitive so his hot breath makes you flinch, you try to close your legs but Lucas forced them to stay still.

Ten licks his lips. _“Open.”_ He doesn’t look at you, he only looks at Lucas.

Lucas spreads your legs open by moving his longer ones, bending them at the knee so they’re further apart.

Lucas then plays with your nipple, pinching it lightly before pumping your breast. _“That felt good, right? Do you want to cum again, baby girl?”_

Your eyes are closed when Lucas’ faint whisper enters your ears. You can feel his abs flex against your naked back. His body is hot and comforts yours, almost distracting you from the cold air between your wavering legs.

 _“Yes..”_ You murmur before swallowing hard. You were greedy for both men, ready to do whatever they wanted you to.

Lucas’ large hands on your chest has you ready for another climax.

He nibbles onto your ear before kissing your neck again while Ten leaves a sloppy trail of kisses from the crook of your knee to the apex of your thighs.

His mouth latches onto your thigh, sucking the skin hard between his teeth. He then runs his skinny fingers in between your folds, drawing a slow circle to gather your essence as well as Lucas’.

Your mouth falls open into a lousy cry, to which Ten responds to by shoving those fingers into your mouth.

 _“Suck, baby, taste yourself.”_ Ten’s breath fans your opening, making you flinch.

You close your mouth and suck hard, licking between the two fingers as your eyes close. Ten watches everything, he enjoys the way your tongue feels on him, and the way Lucas’ large fingers continue to play with your perky nipples.

 _“Look at me, sweetheart.”_ Ten beckons your attention.

You open your eyes and look into his just as he licks a long stripe up your opening.

You whimper and try to close your legs again, but Lucas easily overpowers you. You’re more sensitive than you thought.

Ten chuckles and licks you slowly again.

You look at the dark haired man between your legs and cry out when he gives a look so wicked it makes your heart weak.

 _“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, how about you, Lucas? Have you wanted to fuck our sweet princess?”_ Ten emphasizes the word ‘fuck’ and it sends chills up your spine.

He kisses your entrance then buries his face into the apex of your legs, licking into your opening as his perfect nose presses against your clit.

 _“Oh God, Ten!”_ You cry out and your head falls back. You’re still sensitive

and you try to escape from Lucas’ grip, but you have no such luck.

 _“Of course, Ten.”_ Lucas’ warm breath hits your neck as he speaks against it. He watches his fingers flick across the hard nipples that stick out from your perfectly round breasts.

He squeezes them hard as he feels himself grow again. _“I’ve always wanted fuck our beautiful friend. I can just imagine how sweet her pussy tastes.”_

Ten pulls away and licks his lips. _“She tastes like the most expensive meal I’ve ever had, Lucas.”_

Hearing them talk dirty about you makes you clench around the tip of Ten’s tongue. The idea that they’ve fantasized about you makes that familiar knot in the base of your stomach begin to grow again.

Ten grows hard as well at the sound of your whimpers and the taste of your wet flower.

He pushes two fingers into you again, all while kissing your clit and eating you out while you were spread open for him.

Lucas takes your hand and places it onto his member. _“Sweet girl, touch me.”_

You begin to pump Lucas as he groans into your ear. The low tone of his voice makes you clench around Ten’s fingers. You begin to feel dizzy, Ten’s tongue drawing circles onto your clit as he finger tips curve into you and press against your G-spot repeatedly. He licks everything up before flattening his tongue against you while you jump. You moan loudly, and you’re not sure if the other attendees at the party heard you, but you realized that it got quieter. Maybe it was because they were all going home now.

Ten withdraws his fingers when he feels that you are close. He fixes himself over you and holds his cock while licking his lips.

Now that you’ve gotten a good look at it, you see that it’s not as long as Lucas’ but has a curve and girth that is sure to drive you mad.You bite your lips and look at Ten with wide eyes as he strokes it.

_“That’s it, baby, you want my cock in your pussy now, isn’t that right?”_

You nod, but Lucas takes your chin into his hand. _“Use your words, baby girl.”_

 _“Y-yes. Yes, fuck me, Ten.”_ You beg and whimper.

Ten smirks and lowers himself. He teases you more by tapping the tip of his cock onto your bud a few trikes. He then guides the tip along your folds, parting them to coat his pink tip with your essence.

 _“Ten..please.”_ Every time he touches your entrance, you feel your heart begin to race in anticipation.

He watches closely as he pushes into you hard, your body moving upwards against Lucas as the air is knocked out of your heaving chest.

You close your eyes tightly while you adjust. Ten grips your waist hard and uses it as an anchor to pull his body into yours more, pushing all the way into you so your skin slaps against his.

Ten pounds into you relentlessly from the front this time while you pump your hand up and down around Lucas. 

Ten presses your legs further apart, you feel like they might break as his hips snap into yours. You cry out his name, your eyes watering. His cock runs against your walls rapidly as he chases after his high. His hips make a slapping sound. The curve of his cock allows him to press against your sweet spot and his rapid speed makes you clench.

Your head falls back against Lucas as he grunts into your ear. _“Fuck this is hot, seeing you like this..”_

 _“We’re gonna make her cum harder than she’s ever cum before…”_ Ten’s hair sticks to his forehead, his mouth falling open as he gets closer.

 _“Choke her for me.”_ Ten demands as he watches your swollen lips. He wished they were wrapped around his cock, but being inside you and feeling your silky entrance tighten around him was enough for now.

Lucas wraps a hand around your throat, squeezing it gently. _“Harder.”_ Ten demands.

You moan as he tightens it, your pussy quivering in response. You arch your back.

Ten chuckles, he grips your knees then leans down and kisses you while sliding in and out of you still. 

_“Ah! Ten!”_ You can feel yourself clench every time he enters your quivering body.

You’re lightheaded as he rubs circles into you, making you a trembling mess.He bites your bottom lip as he lets go, his movement stuttering. He moves his fingers onto your bud faster.

Lucas grips your throat tightly as he is about to cum as well.

 _“Cum for me.”_ Ten’s husky voice enters your ear before he leans down to Lucas. He sucks his neck hard as Lucas cums into your hand, gripping your neck even harder as he climaxes.

You cant breathe, you clench uncontrollably and moan, releasing onto Ten’s dick as he presses against your bud one final time. _“Ahh..good girl.”_ Ten’s husky voice enters your ears.

Ten then releases into you, your convulsing pussy gripping his length into a tight hug as you orgasm. He moves sloppily, thrusting into your still body to push all of his cum deep into you.

Your breasts moving up and down as you try to collect yourself.

Ten pulls out and looks down onto your weak body. Your legs are still open and he can see his cum leak out of you and onto your thigh.

He isn’t pleased with this so he takes his fingers and swirls it around your opening, collecting the juices and pushing it back into you. He was jealous of the way Lucas came inside you, and for Ten this meant that he wanted you to be filled by him, he wants to know that he’s still inside you.

You struggle to get away from his fingers. _“Ten..oh my God.”_ You cry out at the overstimulation.

_“I’m gonna make you feel good again.”_

_“Lucas—“_ You whimper.

Lucas distracts you from the overwhelming feeling by tilting your head towards his. He kisses you while Ten’s fingers keep you open.

Ten’s fingers easily glide inside but you’re so sensitive, tears start to fall from your eyes.

There is not more strength left in your body let alone your widespread legs.

 _“Lucas..you have to feel our sweet girl.”_ Ten takes Lucas’ hand, placing two fingers over his then pushes all four into your throbbing hole.

They stretch you out as they both pump in and out now, Lucas’ fingers are longer so they press onto your sensitive button repeatedly.

 _“Oh my-..”_ you bite your lips and watch as their fingers, coated in mixed essences, disappear into your body.

Lucas nibbles your ear in response.

Ten’s gaze is fixed on your body, so full of him, so beautiful and spread open…for him.

His eyes are low, but you can’t help but notice that it’s a wild gaze that makes you feel wanted, something you’d never seen from Ten before.

_“Do you want to cum again, sweetheart?”_

You nod.

Ten is weakened by your glossy, wide eyes and swollen lips. He’d give anything to see you like this again. He smirks and lowers himself to your chest and licks the hard nubs that stick out from your breasts.

 _“Does that feel good?”_ Ten bites the skin between your breasts.

 _“Ahh! Yes, Ten!”_ You cry out and grip the sheets, your head spinning as you start to see stars. Another high approaches. You start to rock your hips on your own to meet the movement of their fingers.

 _“Ten..touch me there.”_ You plead and it’s like music to Ten’s ears.

Ten takes his other hand and rubs your bud, watching as your jaw clenched and your head falls onto Lucas’ shoulder once more. All you needed was a simple movement from his fingers to proceed to lustful bliss.

Both Ten and Lucas moan when they feel you tighten around their fingers.

They withdraw their fingers and switch positions quickly, their cocks now hard again after hearing your beautiful sounds and feeling you.

Ten holds you from behind, your vision becomes blurry but you can hear him chuckle.

 _“Do you wanna play with her Lucas? She’s so wet and ready for you.”_ Ten says before putting his fingers into your mouth. You lick everything up while moaning.

Lucas smiles and licks his lips as he watches your mouth open wide for Ten’s fingers.

Lucas places both hands on your knees and presses down, he enters you in one swift movement. Your mouth falls open into a loud cry as you are stretched outagain after not recovering completely from your last climax.

_“Lucas! Fuck.”_

He can’t help but move fast, gliding in and out of your slippery, tight pussy because he is already close to cumming. He pushes into you so deep, your body moves up on the bed. Ten holds onto your waist so you say still.

You pull Lucas down towards you, leaving scratch marks all over his back as he ruins your insides. You wrap your legs around his waist, latching onto him like a koala.

Ten slides out from under you, kneeling beside you and tilting your head towards him by placing a finger on your jaw.

 _“He’s hard again because of you, sweetheart.”_ Lucas whispers into your neck, his long lashes grazing your jawline.

Ten strokes his cock in front of you. Your mouth opens and you let your tongue run along the underside.

 _“Good girl.”_ Ten groans and pushes forward into your mouth. You

whimper as he hits the back of your throat unexpectedly, but then you immediately hollow your cheeks and groan, sending spastic vibrations onto Ten’s cock.

Ten’s head falls back, he closes his eyes and thinks about how good your plump lips feel around his aching member. His hips move steadily as he groans.

With each rough thrust Lucas gives you, you hum a high pitched tone that makes them both go crazy. 

Sweat forms on Lucas’ forehead as he looks up at your cheeks full with Ten. Lucas’ movement stutters and he releases into you once again, collapsing onto your body as he slows down.

Lucas starts to finger you so you can cum also while sucking Ten off.

Ten smooths your hair back while smirking, watching as a continuous

flow of tears escape your eyes, you’re so sensitive but you just won’t say the safe word because they feel..amazing.

Ten moves a few more times before releasing into your throat. You choke and gag as he pulls out, watching a string of spit and cum drop onto your chin.

Ten pinches your nipples as he recovers from climaxing while Lucas still moves his fingers in and out. Lucas kisses your jaw and down to your neck, his fingers tickling your tender sweet spot. But you just can’t take anymore, your body is weak, your head spins and soon everything turns to black.

Lucas immediately withdraws his fingers when he sees that you’ve blacked out, your body silent and falling completely limp as your arms relax to the side.

Ten also stops playing with your breasts, he only looks onto your naked body and thinks to himself, what a beautiful sight you are. Your body is wet, sweaty and full of their cum. Your hair is messy and lips swollen.

Lucas lays down beside you and loosens your corset completely,

tossing it to the side and allowing you to sleep comfortably.

Ten goes to the bathroom and comes back with a wet cloth, he

cleans you up then hands another cloth to Lucas.

The three of you then lay together in bed, with you in between them. The boys fell asleep shortly after since they too were tired, but not without sparing each other quick glances first. They were both unsure of what would happen next in their friendship, but they both knew that above all, they wanted you.

In the middle of the night, Lucas wakes up and heads to the bathroom to get a glass of water. He brings it back to the bed and taps you gently.

 _“y/n..”_ he whispers as to not wake Ten who lays beside you on the other side of the king sized bed.

Your heavy eyes open slowly and you struggle to make out Lucas’

face in the darkness.

 _“Here..have some water.”_ He helps you sit up straight as you look around questioningly. You look around you and see a sleeping Ten then it all comes back to you, you remember what happened a few hours before.

You take the glass from Lucas and drink the water to soothe your

throat which is as dry as the desert.

Lucas smiles when he takes the empty glass away. He lays down

beside you and takes you into his arms, you wrap your arms around him and close your eyes before falling back asleep.

————

[Three Days Later]

 _“We should talk about that night..”_ Lucas looks out into the water as he speaks to you and Ten. The three of you are at your favorite hangout spot, the cherry blossom tree by the water.

It’s been a few days since the amazing orgy the three of you had, and while things hadn’t necessarily been awkward since then, things weren’t exactly back to normal either.

 _“There isn’t much to say.”_ Ten is quick to shoot down Lucas’ proposal. He looks at his fingernails and purses his lips.

 _“I agree with Ten, let’s just…move on. We were all drunk and-we had fun. We’re still best friends, let’s just make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”_ You look up at Lucas, hoping that he will nod and not question their relationship any more.

Ten scoffs, tilting his head towards you and lifting his lips into a smirk. _“Was it that bad? I remember you crying out both our names like your life depended-“_

_“Ten! Stop! It was amazing, but I-I can’t see myself in a relationship like that or to be quite frank, I can’t see myself with either of you..”_

Ten’s face straightens and Lucas turns to you completely, his brows furrowing.

Your eyes move rapidly to and from both curious faces.

 _“You guys are my best friends, you always will be..a relationship would only ruin what we already have.”_ You look up to them with pleading eyes.

Lucas swallows hard and turns away. _“If that’s what you want, y/n.”_

Ten nods, his playful smirk returning. _“Okay, understood.”_ He takes a deep breath before continuing. _“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at 1 then? Lucas will you be joining us for lunch?”_

 _“I can’t, I already have an engagement for that time, but I will see you the next day.”_ Lucas smiles and says goodbye to both you and Ten.

You watch as the tall, built man leaps onto his horse. His strong arms and veiny hands gripping the straps of the holster before calling out to his steed. And you suddenly started to regret the statements you spoke so

strongly just moments ago.

If only you could control your lust for him..for them.

————

Ten leads you into his house for lunch. He’s dressed casually, but still looks incredibly handsome, his dark hair is pushed back and his lips are a pretty blush color.

 _“How are you today, sweetheart?”_ Ten leans towards you.

Sweetheart.. it was a name you hadn’t heard him call you since the other night.

You ignore your thought and smile. _“I’m doing well..excited to finally eat some food!”_

Ten laughs, he adores your excited expressions, the way your eyes grow at the sight of food that you love and the way you dance and grin from ear to ear.

He’s happy his parents and Lucas are away so it’ll just be the two of you.

But when you step into the dining room, you’re shocked to see his dining table is empty.

This was unusual for Ten as he always had food out and ready

for his guests once they were over.

Ten can’t see your knitted brows as he stands behind you. _“The food won’t be out for another thirty minutes or so..what do you suggest we do?”_ His voice is low as he steps forward, he presses his chest onto your back before placing his hands onto your waist.

You turn around to him swiftly and gaze into his eyes.

 _“W-what are you doing?”_ Your questions comes out weakly as Ten’s intense gaze towards your lips takes your breath away.

He leans down and kisses you, but you pull away.

 _“Ten-“_ Your expression of confusion doesn’t faze him, he only grips your waist tighter.

_“I can’t stop thinking about you..”_

_“We..can’t do this.”_ You shake your head.

_“Yes we can, we’re royals, you and I..we can do whatever we want. Have you stopped thinking about me? You couldn’t possibly forget my hands on your trembling thighs, my tongue reaching the sweetest places to make you scream?”_

Your heart begins to race as you feel your underwear become wet at his words, you close your legs tightly and swallow hard. Your mouth falls open, you struggle to find the right words to say for you truly don’t know what you want in this moment.

Ten kisses you abruptly again, this time, exploring your mouth with his eager tongue as he pulls your body closer to his.

You let your eyes close and embrace the kiss. You couldn’t fight the feeling any longer. You had to give in..just this once.

Ten presses forward towards the table before laying you down onto it. Your lips separate from each other’s to breathe. Ten quickly drags your panties down before kneeling down. He leaves your dress on and gives you a mischievous smile.

You bite your lips as you watch him lift the dress and go under it, your knees bending as his hands hold your legs at the crook.

He starts first by kissing your thighs and licking them ever so slowly.

 _“Ten..”_ You call out his name as you grip the table cloth.

He then flicks his tongue onto your folds, making you yelp. Ten laps up your essence, his tongue moving slowly up and down and in circles, teasing your entrance while you let out cute mewls. You try to hold back your moans so the servants won’t hear. Your head falls against the cold table as you bite your lips.

His tongue plunged into your core, the tip pressing onto a sensitive spot near your bud teasingly. He takes his time covering all areas before kissing your slit, and letting out a throaty groan. He lets his tongue work wonders on your core, flattening against your flower as his nose brushes against your clit.

 _“Ahhh..you taste lovely, sweetheart.”_ He says before strengthening his tongue and pushing in even deeper.

You start to clench around him, your back arches. You want to grab his hair as you grind your hips against his face, but Ten pulls away, leaving you clenching around nothing but air.

He withdraws from under your dress and breathes heavily, licking his lips as he looks onto your hard nipples peeking out from under the thin cloth that covers them.

He pulls the fabric down, allowing one breast to escape. He takes the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as you arch yourself into him even more.

You can feel his hard cock brush against your thigh.

 _“Ten—“_ you breathlessly utter out. _“Please.”_

Ten only hums as he still sucks onto your breast.

He lets go after a few seconds then kisses your lips while taking his pants down.

You wrap your legs around his waist, your dress riding up to your hips as a result.

He goes back to sucking your breast as he pushes into you carefully. You gasp and your head falls back, the veins of his cock providing the perfect stimulation to your core and he gets deeper.

You press your hands onto his butt, pushing him deeper into you with each thrust.

Your moans grow louder as does his. You both no longer care about who could hear, you only cared for satisfying that itch deep within you that was aching.

Ten looks up at you through low eyes, watching as your body tenses

and your breast jumps with each push. He once again thinks to himself of how he adores every part of you. He wants to be enraptured by you all the time.

And seeing you like this in the day time, your sweaty skin sparkling

and your hair shiny as the rays of sunlight that escaped the curtains fall onto you. You smell like the flowers that bloomed right outside and you taste like the best freshly baked cake.

His hips snap into yours, a strand of hair falling into his forehead, making him even more beautiful than he was before. You both hear the clinking and shaking of the glassware on the table as he fucks hard into your body on the table, but you ignore it, instead listening to each other’s staggered breaths.

_“Ten..Ah! That’s it…right there.”_

Your sounds are unlike anything he’s heard before. And after listening to your beautiful mewls, his movement stutters as he releases into you, coating your walls with his slick.

You cum as well, clenching around him after he hits your sweet spot with the perfect amount of force.

The two of you kiss through it all, sharing a moment of complete and ignorant bliss. You’re not worried about the past nor the future or even Lucas. You only care for the now.

Ten finally pulls away and falls onto the chair behind him. Your legs relax as you fix your dress and sit up straight.

Ten licks his lips and smirks. _“Bring the food in!”_ He yells to his servants whom he knows are just in the room next door.

 _“Wait-you knew they were there?”_ Your eyes widened, but Ten only chuckles as he fixes his pants then helps you off the table.

_“We’re royals, love. We can do whatever we want.”_

Your lunch continues normally, you try not to think too much about what happened, but it is noticeably quiet at the table.

There’s a heavy energy around the two of you. One that’s filled with questions.

 _“I could get used to this..”_ Ten takes a sip of his drink but looks at you over the glass.

 _“What?”_ You ask.

_“You and I..just the two of us..like this.”_

You laugh and take a bite of your food. “ _You’re funny..you and I both know we need Lucas. Have you forgotten how much we fight when he’s not around? How close we’ve been to tearing each other apart?”_

Ten laughed. _“You do have a point.”_

There’s a moment of silence before Ten asks his next question.

_“But it’s not entirely impossible, right?”_

You both knew where Ten was going with this. Within a year or two, Ten would have to pick a woman to be married to. It was customary for this to occur soon after graduation as both parties must begin to fulfill their duties together for a better society. In a few months, there would be a pairing ceremony for young graduates to meet others that could become a potential lifelong partner.

Ten was the highest ranking bachelor in your country. And fortunately, he was gorgeous, unlike anyone that walked the land. Any and every woman would kill to be at his side, but he just wanted you, the one woman that didn’t seem so eager to be by his side and attain his riches.

 _“I don’t know Ten, I think I like what we have already..”_ you sigh, you knew you needed way more time to think about marriage. _“The three of us are perfect as friends. I..don’t want to lose either of you.”_

You spoke honestly, but Ten wasn’t satisfied. You always found a way to bring up Lucas and he didn’t like that. He loved Lucas deeply too, but he was willing to give him up if it meant gaining you to himself.

_“Ten?”_

He didn’t realize that he had held his utensil so tightly, his knuckles paled.

You reached out and placed your hand over his. 

_“Oh.”_ He finally relaxed and smiled. “I’m sorry—I was lost in thought for a moment. Yes..whatever you wish.” He nodded and finished his food.

————

Ten’s parents returned the next day, so you didn’t expect to see him as often.

Lucas, however, paid you a visit that day.

 _“Shall we go to the market?”_ Lucas’ smile beamed when you opened

the door.

You grinned and headed out with him. He helped you into his carriage

before signaling for the driver to take off.

The two of you walked about the market, purchasing fruits and vegetables that you loved while talking and laughing. Many people were there, some played music on stringed instruments while some painted in the street and others observed.The smell of sizzling street food filled the air.

The two of you shared memories of school. _“Remember when Ten lied to the teacher and said that you stole his notebook?”_

 _“Yes! I slapped him so hard once we got to the tree, I’m surprised he didn’t scar.”_ You laughed.

Lucas bent over, clutching his stomach as he laughed. _“His face was priceless, he didn’t see it coming. You would’ve kicked him too if I didn’t pull you away.”_

 _“He was and still is such a mischievous boy.”_ You giggled and let Lucas take your hand as you headed back to the carriage.

You gazed into the side of Lucas’ face as you endured the bumpy ride from the market. A part of you felt like telling him about you and Ten, but a part of you also knew that you would hurt Lucas. And what good would it do to tell him the truth? It would ease your conscience but it could also ruin your friendship as you were the one to tell them that you would only continue as friends.

You went back on your own statement and now you were disappointed with yourself. You had a growing fondness for both men, but especially Lucas,

and this would only end up hurting you all.

Lucas was warm and bright, his smile lit up every room he went into and he was always there to make sure that you were comfortable and happy. You fell in love with him from the first time you saw him. You felt love towards Ten too, but it wasn’t as strong as what you felt for Lucas for some reason.

 _“Are you trying to find something?”_ Lucas turned to you with raised eyebrows.

You didn’t notice that you had been staring for too long.

You laughed and looked forward. _“I’m sorry I was just..”_

 _“Just what?”_ Lucas pressed and looked onto your lips.He too couldn’t stop thinking about that night and how good you felt. How satisfied he was once he was finally making love to you after all these years.

_“To be honest, Lucas, I was thinking about us..”_

_“Me, you, and Ten? We’re the greatest of friends to ever grace this land.”_ Lucas teased, he knew what you meant.

 _“No..no”_ you laughed and shook your head. _“Me and you.”_

 _“What about ‘me and you?’”_ He knows what you’re thinking but he wants to hear you say it.

 _“I-I’m not sure if I want us to..only be friends.”_ You instantly regretted telling Lucas how you felt. Sure, you felt this way, but what if he didn’t?

_“Lucas..wait, I’m sorry, forget I said anyth-“_

Lucas leaned forward and took your head in his hands, he placed

his lips onto yours for a kiss.

You kissed him back and scooted closer to him. The kiss felt like it moved in slow motion, with each touch of your lips you felt a spark of electricity through your body. You felt your legs become weak as your tongues embraced one another playfully.

It was until a few moments later that you pulled away to breathe.

 _“We’re here.”_ You stared at Lucas’ lips as you bit your own.

Lucas quickly gets out of the carriage and opens your door to help you out.

The two of you walk to your door in an awkward silence.

Lucas brushes a hand through his hair and smiles. _“I can’t forget..I can’t forget anything you say or do.”_

He chuckles as he turns to leave. _“What have you done to me? Are you some kind of sorceress?”_

You smile. _“Please..don’t leave.”_ You step forward.

Lucas’ lips crash onto yours once more. You stumble into your house and up the stairs. The climb is endless as your staircase is incredibly large.

 _“My parents… aren’t home.”_ You say between kisses, you can feel yourself leak in your underwear as Lucas’ large hands hold your waist. You begin to tear off your dress while Lucas shakes off his jacket.

 _“Perfect.”_ He holds your hand and stops you from going up any more stairs.

He turns you around and kneels down, taking you with him.

Your back is against his heaving chest, your head is turned towards his as you continue to kiss passionately.

Lucas drags down your dress then pulls his pants down, allowing his cock to spring free.

Your knees meet with the cold stairs during which Lucas pushes your panties to the side. He holds himself up with one hand while the other goes between your legs.

You watch his arms flex and feel like cumming just from the sight.He presses two fingers into your slit, sweeping your juices across the opening while listening to you moan loudly.

Just feeling his touch is enough to make you dizzy. His large body covers yours completely like a singular dark cloud over a small town, except he is light, he is warmth. He makes you feel safe and desired. All you want is to be filled by him, to be loved by him.

His long fingers stretch you out as you lay onto the rigid stairs. Lucas kisses your neck with his plump lips, your body flinching each time his knuckles brush against your clit.

 _“How do you feel? Are you ready?”_ He whispers softly before nibbling on your ear.

_“Yes, Lucas.”_

Lucas takes his fingers away and strokes his member, he taps the tip against your slit before parting your fold slowly and pushing in.

You grip the edge of the stair above you tightly and close your eyes, focusing on adjusting to his length.

He finally fills you completely and begins to move in and out while watching your mouth fall open.

Lucas feels amazing inside you, your velvety walls swallow him up like he’s the perfect fit made just for you.

He places his hand onto the lower part of your stomach, feeling his tip as he pushes into you.

 _“Fuck.”_ He curses when you clench.

He moves faster. You start to make that high pitched moan again. Lucas takes your leg and throws it over his shoulder, your body turns to the side so you can now see his face.

He holds onto your ankle tighter. Sweat gracing his forehead as his hair falls into his face.His groans combined with sounds of skin against skin fills the air.

Lucas watches his dick go deeper and deeper into your quivering hole. He takes his fingers and rubs circles into your bud.

 _“Lucas!”_ Your back begins to hurt as the edge of the stair digs into it but you can only focus on Lucas pounding into you and dominating your entire body.

 _“Cum for me.”_ He demands.

You cum onto him, your pussy pulsating around him as he thrusts into your body a few more times.

He pulls out before releasing strings of cum onto your stomach and thigh.

He pants and lets go of your leg. You lay back onto the stairs to collect yourself. Just then, Lucas takes your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. He leans down and kisses you.

 _“I think I love you,”_ Lucas lets out.

You give a small smile. _“I love you too, Lucas..but, this feels..wrong.”_

 _“What do you mean?”_ His brows furrow and he lifts himself from you.

He doesn’t know that you’ve already done this with Ten, he’s not the only one. You can’t commit to him if you’ve already been unfaithful..or could you?

 _“We can’t..do this..I love you and I love Ten. I-“_ You shake your head, you’re so confused, you don’t know what to say.

 _“I understand.”_ Lucas stands up and fixes his pants.

 _“Lucas..wait.”_ You reach out for his hand but he hands you your dress instead.

 _“I’ll see you soon.”_ He states before heading out, never turning to see your teary face.

And so you thought that was the end of it, but it was far from over.

You and Lucas would go on to engage in sex for the coming months,

sneaking off into hallways or into empty rooms and even the bath. You couldn’t get enough of each other. But you never told Ten, you knew he would be furious.

No one knows about you and Lucas, not your parents, and certainly

not Ten. Ten had been distancing himself for some time, and neither you

nor Lucas were sure why. He would rarely make time for you since that time you two had “lunch.” Did he know about you and Lucas? Did he take your answer as a no?

As far as you knew, you were secretly dating Lucas but Ten thought

the three of you were still in a simple friendship. It felt wrong, but it felt right.

———

[AUGUST 1984]

You’re woken up by a hard pounding on your bedroom door.

 _“Yes?”_ You yell out.

 _“y/n..it’s Ten..he’s here with bad news.”_ Your mother states softly.

You quickly threw on a dress and headed down the stairs with your mother.

You see Ten at the door, his eyes are red, like he’s been crying for a long time.

You felt your body begin to shake. Did he find out? Did Lucas

break down and tell him? You couldn’t bear to see him like this, especially if you were the reason behind his sadness.

_“Ten? What’s wrong?”_

_“It’s my father..he’s…passed away.”_

_“Oh Ten..”_ you immediately open your arms up and hug him. _“I’m so sorry.”_

He holds you close for a while as you both cry.

————

[OCTOBER 1894]

You never left Ten’s side, you cried with him, made sure he ate, and even slept with him. It would start off with a kiss then lead to something else. You enjoyed the sex but you also just wanted him to feel better.

Lucas would stop by Ten’s place every now and then, but would leave after only an hour or so. You didn’t expect him to be like this especially since he was also Ten’s best friend.

The truth was that after the first two weeks, Lucas didn’t see why you had to be by Ten all the time, every hour of the day. But worst of all, he speculated that you had been sleeping with Ten as well. He had no proof but one night he stayed nearby, waiting to see if you would leave Ten to go to your home.

But you never left.

The next day, he pulled you outside to talk to you. You rubbed your neck and looked to the ground. _“What’s wrong, Lucas?”_

 _“y/n..it’s been two months, isn’t this a bit much?”_ He was angry, his jaw clenched and eyes narrow as they bore into yours.

_“Lucas..he lost his father. You know how much he meant to him, how can you even say that?”_

Lucas looked away and grit his teeth.

 _“Who are we to say how long one’s grieving period is?”_ You scoffed and looked to the side, exposing the hickeys on your neck in the process. _“He was staying away from us because he knew that his father was dying, Lucas. He spent his time watching his strong father wither away to nothing, it was and still is difficult for him.”_

Lucas looked back at you and spotted the marks, confirming his suspicions.

 _“y/n..is that bastard forcing you to have sex with him?”_ Lucas brows furrowed, his fists closed tightly.

 _“W-what?”_ You make a look of disgust that made Lucas realize how ridiculous his statement may have sounded.

_“The love bites on your neck..did a ghost do that?”_

_“Lucas..don’t.._ ” you scoff and shake your head.

Lucas looks away, licking his lips while he tries to stay calm. _“You think fucking him will make him happier? You think that’ll stop him from thinking of his dead father?!”_

 _“Lucas!”_ You slap him.

 _“He’s using you! He just wants to be close with you!”_ Lucas yells now, you were afraid that Ten would’ve heard him upstairs.

 _“What’s the matter?”_ A calm voice startles you from behind. You turned around, it was Ten’s mother.

She looks at you then to Lucas, her facing turning dark and grim. She looks repulsed by the sight of Lucas. She probably heard what he said about her son.

 _“Nothing..Lucas was just leaving.”_ You turn to him and shake your head.

He huffs, but turns away swiftly.

 _“That fool.”_ The queen scoffed when she realized that he didn’t bow nor bother to acknowledge her presence, a grave mistake on his part.

But you walked up to Ten’s room, holding back tears. How could Lucas be this way? He was trying to tell you that Ten was using you, but that couldn’t be true. You were his friend, you were doing what you could to ease the pain of his loss.

Lucas’ words ran through your mind even as you rode Ten that night. The swivel of your hips, the bouncing of your naked breasts, the glow of your body in the dim light of his room, it all made him weak for you. He bit his lips to hold back a loud groan. But as he got closer, he couldn’t help but notice that you were

distracted.

 _“What’s wrong, my love?”_ Ten asked, his hands running up and down your thighs as he brows furrow.

 _“Nothing..it’s nothing..I’m just a bit tired.”_ You place your hands onto his chest and focus on the building pleasure in your core.

Ten raises his eyebrows and shifts on the bed, stopping you by taking your wrists into his hand

 _“I’ll take over then.”_ He flips you over quickly, immediately pushing deeper into you.

A breath leaves your chest as your mouth falls open. Ten moves faster while rubbing your clit. _“How do you feel now? Any better?”_

 _“Oh, God..yes, Ten.”_ Your eyes shut tightly.

Based on your moans and clenched jaw, he knows he has successfully gained your complete attention and he couldn’t be more satisfied. Feeling you fall into him night by night was all that mattered. He wanted to be close to you, feel you..to love and be loved by you.

 _“Thank you..for everything.”_ Ten whispered softly into your ear, sliding his cock out of you and laying down beside you as you came down from your climax. The two of you cuddled and fell asleep shortly after.

He didn’t say anything about the conversation you and Lucas had downstairs so you assumed he hadn’t heard.

But the truth was..he watched and listened to everything. He heard what Lucas accused him of doing, and now he saw his true colors. 

———

[Two Weeks Later] 

Letters detailing a new order from the widowed queen have been issued to all sub royals in the land. The king and the queen, Ten’s parents, are the highest royals and their orders can never be overturned or challenged. Anything they say, must go because of their family name.

Their letters usually listed new laws that dealt with taxes and such, but every now and then, they detailed a new marriage to be set for a bachelor and bachelorette so that they may merge their houses and operate as one.

 _“y/n..we’ve received a letter from the Queen, have you heard about this?”_ Your mother entered your room as you got ready to go to Ten’s house.

 _“No..what does it say?”_ You took the letter from her as she gulped.

Your brows knitted at her expression. You looked at the piece of paper and read it out loud.

_“‘Dear citizens, it is imperative that a marriage be conducted within the arrival of the next month. The graduation of our finest gentlemen and ladies has allowed them to move forward to becoming profound and hardworking adult citizens of this land. However, we must combine two powerful houses for maximum impact and success. Prince Lucas of the Wong family and Princess Rosé of the Park family will be the first couple to be wed. Once the wedding ceremony is complete, the newlyweds will live in the Park family estate to fulfill their duties for their own precious citizens. Congratulations, and I look forward to a grand celebration for the unification of these two houses.’”_

The paper falls to the floor as your hand grows weak. _“No..no no..this can’t..this can’t happen.”_ Your eyes start to water. Lucas, the one you loved so dearly, was now set to be married to another. How could Ten’s mother make such an abrupt order without a consultation with Lucas first?

 _“Honey..I know you liked him, but it was bound to happen..” Y_ our mother places her hands on your shoulders.

_“No..no this isn’t right. The pairing ceremony was postponed indefinitely..We-were supposed to meet eligible mates in a few months..How-Why would she do this?”_

_“It’s not our duty to question the Queen, y/n. I’m sorry, but there is nothing we can do.”_

_“No, there has to be something. I have to- I have to talk to Ten.”_ You jump up and run to your chariot without fixing your hair.

On the way there, you couldn’t calm your thoughts. You wanted to be with Lucas, you loved him. And now he would have to marry someone else and live far away.

Tears ran down your cheeks as you sobbed uncontrollably. The only way that you would be able to see Lucas is to take a train to him.

Flashes of his bright smile stained your thoughts, you only saw him as you panted.

You finally reached Ten’s place. You banged on the door and waited for the doorman to open it. Once inside, you immediately ran up to Ten’s room. But he wasn’t there.

 _“Ten!”_ You called out.

You spun around, and was shocked to find him standing there with a small smile on his face.

_“What’s wrong, darling?”_

_“Ten! Your mother..the-the Queen, She’s sending Lucas away, she can’t do that, please don’t let her do that to us.”_ You choked out as more tears escaped.

Ten wasn’t sure what you meant by ‘us.’ Did you mean the three of you? Or you and Lucas.

Ten nodded and hugged you tightly. _“Shhh it’s gonna be okay..I tried already y/n..I tried, but she won’t listen to me. She knows that he’s my best friend and what sending him so far away would do to me..but I couldn’t stop her.”_

_“Oh God, Ten.. I’m so sad.”_

_“I know..I am too.”_ Ten states. A devilish smile covering his face as you cry onto his shoulder.

———

[NOVEMBER 1894]

It’s the day after Lucas and Rosé’s wedding that you and Lucas escape to the tree for one last moment together.

You make love one final time. His back resting against the tree trunk as you kneel over his lap, your body shaking as it approaches its climax. The sun is beaming, the breeze is light and the shade under the blooming tree allows for a perfect balance of heat and coldness.

Lucas grips your thighs as you ride him, pushing up the fabric of your dress slowly. He kisses your neck while you cry.

The two of you spoke about the morning shortly before. You apologized

for slapping him and he apologized for being self-centered.

 _“I love you..”_ he whispers onto your chest before pulling down the top of it for your breast to fall out.

He lets his tongue out, circling around the firm nipple. _“I love you..too,”_ you let out through ragged breaths.

 _“Oh..Lucas!”_ You cry out and release onto him, he bucks his hips upward and into you as you tighten.

He then lifts you off of him and cums onto your thigh.

You sit beside him and rest your head onto his shoulder as you look out at the lake, taking in your final intimate moments with him.

_“Please..don’t forget that I love you. I’m not far away.. and Ten..he’ll take care of you for me.”_

Lucas runs his fingers along your arm while holding you close. He doubted Ten’s intentions, he had a feeling that it was he who told his mother to conjure up such an abrupt order, but he had no proof. And could his best friend really do that to him?

He could only hope that you would be safe and happy without him

there.

It wasn’t customary or even “okay” for a woman to visit a man that had recently been married, but Lucas wanted to be with you..he had to be with you, and he was determined to find a way.

You send Lucas off and take different carriages. You cried but you’re also hopeful that you will see him again.

Later that evening, you have dinner with Ten. Your mind is empty, you don’t speak at all and Ten knows that it’s because you’re thinking of Lucas.

 _“y/n…you’ll see him again, I promise.. We will visit them as soon as they get settled.”_ He reaches out and places a hand on yours.

 _“I..just need time.”_ You say before taking a sip of your champagne.

 _“You’ve made me the happiest man, y/n..”_ Ten gives your hand a light squeeze. _“And..the Queen must overturn her power to me, the upcoming King, for she is not fit to rule. But she can’t do that until I am married.”_

_“There are many Princesses competing for your hand, Ten. I see them practically tear each other’s heads apart once you’re mentioned.”_

_“I know, but there’s only one that I want.”_ Ten smiles and it makes your heart race. All you could think about was Lucas but you couldn’t deny the fact that a part of you loved Ten too, you didn’t want to hurt him.

 _“Ten..”_ You looked away.

_“Marry me..I promise to make you as happy as you’ve made me for the rest of your life.”_

_“I-now’s not the time.”_ You pulled your hand away.

_“Why not? I want you and you want me, right? Just say yes and all this could be yours, you can see Lucas whenever you want because you’d be the Queen.”_

_“Ten..I know..I know that, but I’m not sure-“_

_“What do you mean you’re not sure?”_ Ten stood up from his chair. _“Who else is gonna love you like I do? Who else is gonna give you everything you ask for and more?”_

 _“Ten..it’s not that..”_ you say back in your chair and stare at the table, your already meek appetite fleeting even further.

_“You’re not sure? That’s not what you said when I was fucking your brains out just last week!”_

_“Ten!”_ You jumped up from your chair. _“If you think I’ll marry you when you talk about me like that in front of your servants, you’re crazy! The answer is no!”_

You left his house hurriedly, heading to your carriage and signaling for the driver’s attention.

Ten ran after you. _“y/n..I’m sorry, I was upset. Please just..listen to me.”_

You shut the door before wiping the tears from your eyes. 

———

[DECEMBER 1984]

You hadn’t been back to Ten’s house since that night. You spent your time alone, caring for yourself and reading books about the land. You had to be prepared to be a good princess and leader. You had to know the laws.

Your mother would also help you when she had time.

 _“Did any mail come for me?”_ You ask every day at the same time, hoping for a letter from Lucas.

Your mother sighs. _“No, dear”_

She sits on the edge of the bed. _“You know..if you want to talk to him..you should just visit. I hear the Park Family will be taking a tour of the villages tomorrow. Lucas won’t be present though as he must train more.”_

_“H-how did you know?”_

_“I know love when I see it, dear. From the way the two of you looked at each other during the wedding ceremony..I knew.”_

You sighed. _“Ten proposed to me..but I said..”_

_“No. I know you did, because deep down, you feel that your heart belongs to someone else. But my dear, the most difficult part of being a princess or queen, is emptying your heart of all love that it has just to make someone else happy, even if that someone else is not the one that owns your heart.”_

You sighed. Your mother’s words were filled with the truth, and even though it hurt, you needed to hear it.

_“Ten loves you, that much I know. Lucas loves you too, but that door has closed. And now, another one is open..you shouldn’t waste your precious time banging on the closed door.”_

You nodded.

_“With that being said..there’s a train that leaves the day after tomorrow. You should see Lucas one more time and say goodbye, for your sanity, you must cut all ties with him and let him go.”_

————

[Two Days Later] 

You gave the door a light knock and waited for an answer.

 _“Ahhh. Princess y/n..fancy seeing you here!”_ The doorman’s eyes widened. _“It was quite a ride, wasn’t it?”_

You smiled. _“Hello. Yes, I’m very tired. But I’m thankful to be safe. Is Lucas here?”_

He nodded. _“Yes. I believe he is reading by that tree over there.”_

You walked slowly towards Lucas, his long legs lay on the grass

below the tremendous tree.

 _“Do you hang out by trees because you’re tall like one?”_ You asked as you got closer.

Lucas laughed out and put his book down, he turned towards you and smiled so brightly you thought he would outshine the sun itself.

 _“y/n!”_ He jumped up and ran towards you, his large arms pulling you into his bear hug.

 _“I’m so happy to see you.. how have you been?”_ Lucas searches your eyes.

 _“I’ve been..okay.”_ You weren’t doing great without him.

 _“Me too..”_ Lucas leans down to your face. He wants to kiss you deeply, without end. But he knows the workers around have wandering eyes, he knows they will tell not only Rosé, but her parents as well.

_“What’s going on Lucas, why are you here and not closer to your own hometown?”_

_“Come..sit, we need to talk.”_ Lucas sits back down and pats the space on the ground beside him.

His expression turns serious as he turns to you.

_“I..am stuck in this marriage, y/n. I know you want us to be together, but we can’t. If I leave Rosé, I will be forced to live as a beggar.”_

Lucas swallows hard.

Your brows are knitted but you then laugh out. _“You can’t be serious.. you’re royalty! Leaving her would never turn you into a beggar!”_

Lucas shakes his head. _“That’s not it, y/n.”_

You look to the ground, puzzled as to what he meant.

_“I was told that my father, King Wong, was killed in battle when I was 8 years old. The King, Ten’s father, retrieved me and decided to raise me in his kingdom as a gift to my deceased father. The king thought it would be best for me to join him and receive a great education and train to become a royal commanding officer for his kingdom. My mother, however, had to stay while I was taken care of by a caretaker.”_

_“Your mother is still alive?”_ You looked up at him and gasped, shocked that he had lied to you.

_“Yes.. I’m sorry I lied to you for all this time, but I had to, that is what the King told me to do to ensure my mother’s safety. He told me to tell everyone that both of my parents died and that the Wong estate is thousands of miles away when in reality, it doesn’t even exist. He said that if I told everyone this he would_

_take care of me and my mother, so I did.”_

_“Why—why would he do that?”_ You shook your head.

_“Well, y/n..my mother wrote me a letter once I got here. She received news of my marriage and was disappointed that she could not attend the ceremony, but she sent me this letter through a private courier so that I could now know the truth.”_

Lucas flipped through the book and opened the page to the spot where he hid the letter. He handed it to you.

_“My mother is a commoner that was loved by the king himself. The king would travel to fulfill his duties while the queen stayed home and raised Ten. And during his travels, he met my mother and fell in love. She became pregnant with me. My real father..is the king.”_

Your eyes widened as you looked at the note you held.

_“You and Ten are—half brothers?”_

_“Shhh..no one can know, okay?”_

You nodded quickly.

_“The king sent my mother money every month with a courier to ensure that we would be well off and keep our mouths shut. We couldn’t tell anyone and even if we did, no one would believe us anyway so my mother agreed. When the king retrieved me, he already knew that he had an incurable illness, that’s why he felt it best for me to live with him. He knew that I could take care of my mother if I received royal status before he passed away. My mother married someone else and has another son, YangYang, that she takes care of. But y/n…”_

_“Y-yes..”_ you lean forward on both knees.

_“The queen sent me away because she feared that my mother would come forward with the truth, thus keeping Ten from becoming King. And now that the King has died, the Queen has also stopped the courier and my mother no longer receives monthly allowances, she’s poor y/n. I cannot help her or my brother, for Rosé will notice and question everything.”_

_“I will help you, I will do everything I can Lucas.”_

_“No-no this isn’t your problem. I have to find a way to appease_

_the Queen.”_

_“Lucas, you know how stubborn she is. She won’t help you.”_ It all made sense now, why the Queen despised Lucas. She knows that he’s a product of her husband’s infidelity.

 _“I’ll get you the money..you just have to give me time, okay?”_ You weren’t sure how you were going to do that, but you had an idea. You love Lucas and as bizarre as this all sounded, you trust him and know that you have to help.

—————

[Two Days Later]

You knock on Ten’s door, anxiously awaiting for his doorman to open the door.

But it’s Ten that answers. He looks tired, his eyes are red, but he still looks handsome in his suit and pushed back hair

 _“Ten..we need to talk.”_ You step forward.

 _“y/n..sweetheart..it’s about time.”_ He smiles from ear to ear, his breath reeking of alcohol.

You push your way inside and shut the door.

_“It’s urgent, I need your help.”_

_“You need MY help?”_ Ten plops down in his study as you sit beside him on the loveseat.

_“I went to see Lucas and-“_

_“Ahh..yes I know..I know you went to see him, but I’ll keep it a secret. You just couldn’t wait for Rosé to leave so you could fuck him. What happened to ‘let’s remain friends’?”_

_“Ten, you’re an asshole. He’s my best friend too. How dare you talk to me like I’m some slut or something!”_

_“I went to him because he sent for me, he asked for my help.”_ You lied, but you just wanted Ten to listen to you, because you really needed him. You had thought about using your own family money but you knew that your mother would find out the truth and tell the kingdom.

So Ten was your only option.

 _“Here..drink some water.”_ You poured him a glass of water from the sink in the corner of the room.

He gulped it down and watched your figure as you sat on the seat across from him now. He wished you would sit beside him again, he wished he could touch you.

_“Lucas is your half brother, Ten.”_

Ten gulps down the water, his eyes widen and his grip on the glass weakens.

 _“You’re messing with me, is this your revenge?”_ He places the glass on a coffee table.

_“No..I’m not.”_

You go on to tell him everything Lucas tells you, explaining how his very own father impregnated a commoner when he was two and a half years old.

Ten was devastated by the news, becoming shocked and disgusted that he experienced such sexual intimacy with someone he was related to by blood.

_“Now, his family needs monetary help.”_

_“What does that have to do with me?”_ Ten looks at his nails.

_“Ten! How could you ask that? Lucas is your best friend too, you wouldn’t want his family to suffer just because your father lied and cheated and your mother is self-centered and jealous?”_

Ten’s eyes flickered up to you, giving you a dark expression that made you swallow hard. _“Be careful, darling”_

 _“I’m sorry…I’m just worried.”_ You looked to the side and rocked forward and backward as a million thoughts ran through your mind.

 _“Well, it seems there is something that you want that I have, and there is something that I want that you have..what should we do?”_ Ten smirks.

You shake your head as you realize what he is implying. _“I…”_

_“I’ll take care of his mother and brother, y/n..but only if you_

_promise to marry me next month. What do you say?”_

_“Ten—“_ You start but your mother’s words danced in your head.

 _“Yes or no, sweetheart. Don’t waste my time.”_ He stands up and walks towards you. He takes your face in his hands and tilts it upward so you have to look up at him. _“It would be so sad if Lucas loses yet another parent this year..”_

You bit your lips.

Ten traces the side of your face with his thumb, sending chills down your spine.

_“So..y/n?”_

You look up at him through your lashes and nod. _“I’ll do it, I’ll marry you.”_

————

[JANUARY 1895]

The news of your marriage to King Ten spread like wildfire across

the Kingdom of Hearts. Many townspeople were not surprised at this development for your family was one of the closest allies to the Lee family. Also, Ten never made it a secret how much he was drawn to you. It was only a matter of when and where you would get married. Your parents were thrilled at the match as your family’s status would be elevated even more in the kingdom. You were happy in the sense that your family would be provided for but you were even more thankful for Ten’s promise to provide for Lucas’ family.

The Queen, Ten’s mother, was less than thrilled at the match. It seems as though she was aware that you also had feelings for Lucas. She never discussed it with you but what else could explain her animosity towards you when you were Ten’s best friend for all of these years? Queen Lee swallowed her pride and, for the sake of her son, begrudgingly blessed the marriage.

You had an entire team of ladies’ maids at your beck and call preparing you for the ceremony. Your A-line white gown was made of the finest fabrics the continent had to offer. The train of the dress was laced with some diamonds and pearls. Your fitted bodice was also laced with jewels so that the shape of a butterfly ran down to your waist. The Lee family spared no expense to make this the wedding of the millennium. It was definitely one for the books. Your dress was just the tip of the iceberg.

Your mother was on the verge of tears as she helped you fit your cathedral-length veil. The veil ran all the way down to the train of your dress. You gulped, worried that you would trip and humiliate yourself in front of the entire palace.

 _“My dear daughter, I am so happy for you,”_ she said as she kissed your cheek and fixed a couple of loose strands of hair from your face.

Part of you was a bit resentful to hear these words from your mother. No one had ever bothered to ask if this was what you truly wanted. What made you change your mind so quickly when you were adamant of your refusal to marry Ten when he first asked. Why would they? It would be ludicrous for you not to marry the most powerful man on the planet. He was gorgeous and ethereal. He was your best friend. He was destined to be in your life forever. You wouldn’t be surprised if your bond remained in the after life, if it existed.

But you and Ten knew the truth. You came to an agreement: you wanted to protect Lucas and Ten wanted you.

Your ladies’ maids led you to the entrance of the cathedral where Ten and the most elite of the kingdom awaited your entrance. You stood in front of the grand double-doors. You were to walk alone down the imposing aisle to meet your fate.

The doors opened and all eyes were on you. A few people gasped. You were a sight to behold and everyone knew it.

And for a moment, you let yourself imagine that Lucas was waiting for you at the end of the aisle. Looking the most lethal he ever has in a tuxedo with his hair slicked back. His smile beaming bright and his eyes crinkling like they always did when he was with you.

Your heart ached, thinking of what could’ve been. It was a good thing Lucas and Princess Rosé couldn’t attend the wedding or else you weren’t sure you could make yourself walk down that aisle.

You looked down the aisle towards Ten whose smile was bigger than you’d ever seen it. He was radiant in this three-piece suit, looking so impeccable and dashing. He had never been so happy than he was at this moment. His biggest dream was finally coming true. You would be all his. His eyes never left you.

You moved gracefully as the string quartet played you in. You kept your eyes straight and concentrated on maintaining your posture. You felt the whispers and gasps as you passed. You could even feel the daggers your future mother-in-law’s eyes shot at you. You pushed it all out of your mind. You couldn’t afford to fall.

You didn’t want to humiliate yourself. And your family wouldn’t be able to stomach it either. The last person you wanted to give that satisfaction to was Queen Lee. You hoped the marriage and your new title would force her to grant you some respect.

Once you reached the end of the aisle, Ten whispered in your ear. _“You are the most stunning creature, my darling.”_

You looked Ten dead in the eye, truly looking at him for the first time today. Your heart ached for how you were feeling. You loved Ten. It wasn’t like it would be a loveless marriage. He was your best friend. He was elegant and gorgeous. He would always be there for you. So even if Lucas lingered in your thoughts, you had to let him go and open your heart to Ten.

 _“Th-Thank you, Your Majesty. You look incredible,”_ you replied.

He chuckled at hearing you address him so formally. He always insisted you just call him Ten even after his coronation. You broke a deal when you told him you would address him informally behind closed doors. He accepted because he wanted to spend a lot of time with you behind closed doors.

 _“All eyes are on you, my sweet,”_ he moved closer to your ear. _“You smell intoxicating. This ceremony better move quickly because my patience is wearing thin. And you know what happens when my patience runs thin.”_

The minister opened his scripture and began. _“Dearly beloved of the Kingdom of Hearts, we are gathered here today to join this king and this princess in holy matrimony.”_

He continued. _“Now we will begin the exchange of vows. Your Majesty, you may go first.”_

Ten sighed dreamily as he looked at you. _“Princess y/n, I’ve loved you for such a long time. When we first met, I thought you were spying on me outside of the schoolyard. I had no idea we would reach this moment years later.”_

The crowd cooed and laughed at his tale. Your heart almost stopped at his lack of mentioning Lucas for he was a crucial part of the story. Did he have to write Lucas out of the narrative like that? You couldn’t let your frustration show on your face. This was a happy occasion, you reminded yourself for the umpteenth time.

_“Sweetheart, you have been my confidante and my best friend in the world. You have given me so much joy and motivation to be the best man I can be and now the best leader I can be to this country. I’m honored to have you as my queen. I adore you. I will love you for all of my days and be loyal to you. Only. You.”_

The minister said, _“Thank you, Your Majesty. Your Highness, you may begin.”_

You nodded, knowing you could not falter with your speech. You were thankful to Ten for his kind words. He truly loved you. You began. _“Your Majesty, you have always felt like home to me. You and Lucas…”_

You didn’t realize your slip of the tongue and to refer to Lucas so casually…That wasn’t good. Ten’s dazzling smile faltered for a moment but he didn’t let it slip completely.

You took a quick pause and continued. _“You and our dearest friends have made my life so much more wonderful. I have never felt alone because of you. You have been my partner in crime and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. I love you so much, darling. I will be devoted to you until my last breath.”_

A tear escaped your eye. You were a mix of emotions. Joy at marrying your best friend and sadness over the absence of Lucas.

Ten reached over and wiped your tear away. _“My darling y/n…”_

 _“Thank you, Princess y/n,”_ the minister continued. _“Your Majesty, do you take Princess y/n to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,_

_until death do you part?”_

Ten smiled fondly at you. _“I do.”_

_“And do you, Your Highness, take King Ten to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”_

You forced yourself to give the brightest smile you could muster. _“I do.”_

_“I now pronounce you King and Queen of Hearts. You may kiss the_

_bride.”_

The crowd rejoiced as Ten moved closer to you, held your face with both of his hands, and pulled you in for a tender kiss. As you leaned back, your veil almost fell over. You returned his kiss, recalling all of the euphoric moments you and Ten have spent together. You pushed Lucas to the back of your mind for both his and your sake. So Ten wouldn’t grow suspicious. You didn’t want to spoil this day. This moment. Ten was doing you a huge favor. And you needed to play your role to perfection: as a loving and devoted Queen to her King.

————

On the eve of your honeymoon, You and Ten arrive at his vacation home at the beach where you will spend a week with him. You were in a simpler yellow sundress that went down to your knees. The sight of your legs nearly sent Ten in a frenzy. He was in casual clothes as well, his shirt unbuttoned three buttons down. A flame ignited inside of you at the sight of him so relaxed.

Oh, dearest Ten, you loved him so much, you reminded yourself. And he loved you with a depth you could never fathom.

Ten sent the servants away for the evening so that you two could be alone at the estate. He carried you up the staircase and you giggled.

 _“You finally relaxed,”_ Ten said, his voice light and free.

 _“You better not drop me.”_ You laughed. _“Or did you not train enough with the royal commanding army?”_

Ten faked shock. _“How dare you defy your king, Your Majesty?”_

You could not believe your ears at what he just called you. It was a reminder of the choice you’ve made. That you could never go back on. You pushed that thought away. _“I think your queen can take some liberties, can’t she?”_

Ten reached the top of the staircase and ran into your chambers. It had the finest fabrics and pieces of furniture that were merely there for decoration. The ceilings ran high. The open windows brought in the ocean breeze and the crashing of the waves. You ran out to the balcony and looked out to the beach. The moon hung low in the sky, a bright yellow that matched your dress. You haven’t been to the beach in years because of school, etiquette classes, balls, and more. The last time you escaped to the beach was when you, Ten, and Lucas ran away from home and had your own little celebration after classes ended the year you three met.

Ten wrapped his arms around you from behind. _“I get to spend the rest of my life with the most enchanting woman in the world.”_

Your face heats up at his words. He was being incredibly gentle and caring.

 _“How will I restrain myself now?”_ He says quietly into your ear, making your legs weak.

Or so you thought.

_“Ten-”_

His fingers crept down to your heat as he kissed your neck. _“I hope you’re ready, y/n, because I don’t intend to let you go.”_

He spun you around and kissed you, causing your back to bend and lean against the balcony. If you and Ten weren’t careful, you both could fall over. You returned his kiss and pushed him back into the bedroom.

 _“What?”_ He laughed. _“You thought I would let you fall? How little faith you have in me, wife.”_

You embraced him and abruptly rubbed your hand against his bulge. He hissed as he pulled his pants down. His cock sprung up. You bent down to the floor.

Ten stopped you. _“Get up, darling. You will kneel on the bed. A queen does not kneel on the floor. Especially not mine.”_

He helped you up from the plush carpet and brought you onto the bed. He stood up on the bed, waiting for you to please him.

You decided to be playful. _“You’re so considerate, dear. I should prepare you a plate of your favorite cake. I’ll be right back.”_ You made a show of walking out of the room.

 _“Hey!”_ Ten started.

You giggled. Standing right outside the door of the bedchamber, you counted to ten.

 _“y/n, get back here this instant!”_ Ten whined, sounding needier and needier each second that passed.

Once you reached the number ten, you ran back in and jumped on the bed, pouncing on Ten and crashing into the soft pillows. You held Ten’s face. _“I’m sorry…Was that mean?”_

He pouted like a petulant schoolboy. _“You will pay.”_ Swiftly, he pulled your skirt up and reached inside of your undergarments. His fingers tip tapped against your entrance.

 _“You’re soaked, sweetheart,”_ he said as you stood still. Ten’s touch always sent you through the roof. When he removed his fingers from your apex, you whined.

 _“Don’t pout. You brought this on yourself,”_ he said as he moved on top of you and kissed you again. He squeezed your nipples that poked against your dress. You groaned at the pleasant sensation.

Your hands grabbed his cock and started working it. Drops of precum slipped down to your fingers. You worked harder as Ten grunted against your mouth.

 _“I don’t know about you, y/n but I’m wide awake,”_ Ten said as you both finished.

You laid your head against his broad chest and felt the steady beat of his heart. _“Are you now?”_

Ten laughed and you could feel the rumble coming from his chest. _“Do you want something to eat?”_

His sweetness didn’t stop at his tender loving, you thought. But then he interrupted your thoughts.

He said, _“I need you to have the stamina for the night I have planned for you.”_

You got up from his chest and saw a wicked smile on his face. Knowing Ten, he was capable of going at it with you all hours of the night and the evening had only just begun.

————

[FEBRUARY 1895]

Upon returning from your honeymoon, you and Ten returned well-rested and well-fucked. Ten began his duties as King, including tying up some loose ends that his father left to him to complete and draw up revisions for the laws of the kingdom. You were to attend to visiting the townspeople and participating in social events that would elevate the kingdom’s status in the continent. As promised, Ten was providing financial support to Lucas’ family. Lucas sent you a letter of gratitude to your family’s house. You didn’t have to analyze the letter without Ten getting suspicious. He was with you a lot of the time those first few weeks.

Ten’s mother still grieved for the loss of her husband and upon seeing you, she would be cold and condescending. Regardless of the crown on your head, you were still a social-climbing wannabe to her. She still didn’t approve and you simply swallowed it. You didn’t want to drive a wedge between Ten and his mother so you silently took it.

Ten was sweeter to you than he’d ever been. Now that Lucas was out of the picture, he didn’t feel any sort of threat that would take you away from him. He could relax. He could rule his kingdom, honor his father’s legacy, and begin a perfect life with you.

For the first weeks, you and Ten made love and fell asleep in each other’s arms. You laughed and bickered like an old married couple at some points. Ten let his guard down with you, letting you know of his worries over the kingdom and whether or not he was doing a good job in his father’s stead. You gave him affirmation that he was bringing even more honor to his family and to his people.

As Ten got busier and busier with his duties, you began to see him less, which allowed you time to think of Lucas. Your heart ached. Now you both were married and your chances of ever being together have vanished. Tears fell down to the skirt of your dress.

You decided to visit your family one day. Your mother prepared your favorite tomato soup. It was a family recipe. Your mother always made it for you when you felt troubled.

 _“You haven’t forgotten him, y/n,”_ your mother said calmly as she poured herself a glass of water. You knew who she referred to.

You sighed. _“How can I? I loved him, mother. I still-”_

Your mother shushed you. _“You’re queen now, y/n. All eyes and ears are on you. I don’t want you to land in hot water because of one thing you said on impulse. Now…how is your dear husband these days?”_

You caught up with your mother about the status of the kingdom and how kind Ten had been to you these days. You had some time to explore your old chambers in your childhood estate. Your desk sat right by the large window where you could look up at the stars. You decided to write a letter to Lucas. You hadn’t heard from him since he sent the letter confirming that his family was being taken care of. You made sure the letter was addressed from your childhood home so it couldn’t get traced back to the kingdom.

_Dear Lucas,_

_How are you? How are things in the Park Estate these days? It’s getting colder here. The first snowfall is happening any day now. I’m pretty excited. The palace finally starts preparing the hot chocolate you love so much. I wish you could be here…Anyways…Being queen hasn’t been that bad. I haven’t been suspended from my duties as of now so I’d say there is still hope for me yet. I wish you well and hope you can respond to me soon._

_Yours,_

_y/n_

You asked your mother to send the letter to Lucas on your behalf. She gave you a look but gave in. You thanked her, had dinner with your parents, and returned to the palace.

A week later, your mother asked you to come over so you can help her redecorate the common room. It turned out to be a cover. _“A letter came for you today. From Prince Lucas,”_ she said as she handed the letter to you. She sat down on the couch by the lit fireplace.

Your heart soared at this news and you ran up the stairs like an excited school girl. You locked yourself in your old bedroom, sat down at your desk, and opened the letter.

_Dear y/n,_

_I miss you so much. You have no idea. Things for me…Well, I cannot complain. My mother, her husband, and my half-brother Yangyang are living in a lap of luxury in their small town. Yangyang will be able to train in the Royal Commanding Army soon. He’s thrilled beyond belief, saying he owes it_

_all to me…When in reality, we owe it all to you. Thank you so much for convincing Ten to help my family out. I know what you did for me. I will always be thankful. Just as I will always love you. I wish we could be together during the first snowfall. We could’ve made my caretaker take the night off and I would’ve had my way with you at my old estate. If things had been different, huh? I’ll think of you during the first snowfall here, y/n. Please stay safe. I’m so glad to hear things are going well for you. I hope you can write to me again soon. Your words mean everything and more to me._

_Yours always,_

_Lucas_

Your tears fell at his declaration of his eternal love for you. How you wished things had been different. You decided to keep this letter hidden in your old home so that Ten could never chance himself at finding it. God knows what he would do if he did.

————

[MARCH 1895]

A month passed since you received Lucas’ letter. You two had gone back and forth several times since then. You were overjoyed that Lucas would be attending the kingdom’s upcoming Take Over the Moon Ball to celebrate the lunar eclipse. Princess Rosé would be joining him and while that made you ache with jealousy, you remembered once again that you also were spoken for. In the most permanent manner.

The festivities of the palace extended to the rest of the kingdom. There were firecrackers being launched to the sky. Children played on the streets with life-sized papier-mache dragons. Vendors were making a killing with food, costumes, and spirits. Everyone was ecstatic to witness the lunar eclipse. You were ecstatic to see Lucas again and Ten knew it. There was a spring in your step as you kissed Ten good morning the day of the ball. You two lied in bed together. He hugged your naked body from behind as his cock was nestled inside your rear. 

_“You’re in a good mood,”_ Ten said in a teasing manner.

 _“I love this time of the year,”_ you admitted. It was part of the truth.

 _“I know you do. I expect to find you passed out on the dance floor before the night is over. Just like last year.”_ He smirked.

You laughed. _“And you? You’re bound to take your shirt off and wave it like a flag at the balcony, greeting the townspeople once again. You’ll be sure to give some people a thrill.”_

_“y/n, I’m king now. I’m not going to-“_

_“Sure, sure…Keep on believing that a title change means that you won’t get drunk out of your wits, darling,”_ you joked.

Ten pulled himself out of you and turned you around. The look in his eyes was so familiar to you. He hungered for you. The carnal longing for you never ceased. Your heart raced and the heat between your legs increased. He nibbled at your neck and gave you a silent nod. You knew he was about to make love to you again. At least once before you two had to get dressed for your daytime Eclipse activities.

Someone knocked at the door. Ten frowned at the interruption but today was a day packed with activities for the royals. They couldn’t shirk their duties no matter how much they wanted to indulge in their private affairs.

Ten sighed and kissed your forehead. _“Tonight. When the ball ends and we send off the last guest, you’re mine.”_

Hours passed and you were about to be announced into the ball. The ballroom’s floor-to-ceiling windows brought in images of the starry night and the fireworks in the sky. The skylight gave the party a good view of the moon so you could dance the night away as the eclipse occurred.

Ten stood beside you. He was dressed in his navy blue winter attire with red accents. His golden crown was at the top of his perfectly coiffed hair. You stood beside him in a satin red ball gown. Your golden crown was accented with rubies. You two matched in the kingdom’s official color: red.

 _“Announcing His Royal Majesty and Her Royal Majesty, King Ten and Queen y/n,”_ the announcer announced to the guests in the ballroom.

You and Ten stood on top of the grand staircase. He offered his arm to you and you took it. You both walked down with poise and confidence. You would always be the envy of all of the women in the kingdom. You tried not to let the glares get to you. Ten was beaming with pride and victory, presenting you as his woman, his queen, his wife. The whole world needed to know that you belonged to him and no one else.

Meanwhile, you couldn’t help but scan the room for Lucas and met his warm brown eyes that already found yours. He looked at you in fascination, his mouth agape. Right by his side was his wife, Princess Rosé. She smiled at you out of sheer politeness, never having met you before but knowing you and Lucas were once close.

You couldn’t read her well but knew enough not to focus on them for too long or else others (and Ten) would get suspicious. All eyes were always on you after all..and part of you dreaded it, especially now.

Lucas was spellbound at the sight of you. Your hair was tied up into an elegant bun. Your crown suited you, he thought. You were meant to be queen. How much it hurt him that he couldn’t be the one beside you.

When you reached the bottom of the steps, Ten led you to the center of the dancefloor to begin the first dance of the night. Ten was an excellent dancer so those in attendance were in for a treat. Ten took you into his arms and spun you around to a joyful tune as the live band played. You fancied yourself a good dancer but even you struggled to keep up with Ten’s precision at times. Your nerves caused you to step on his foot. You gasped and felt a collective hush from the crowd as they watched.

You put your hands over your mouth as you pulled away from Ten. _“Your Majesty, I am so-”_

Ten laughed. _“It’s alright, y/n.”_ He laughed and looked around at the crowd who watched. He took your hands and pulled you closer to his chest. He smiled brightly at the spectators as he whispered to you, _“I’ll make you pay for it tonight,”_ he whispered.

You gulped and nearly stumbled once more but Ten had a steady grip on you. Lucas watched the two of you. He couldn’t be visibly upset. That would cause people to ask questions. It was no secret that he was a close friend of the happy couple but no one knew of his and Ten’s falling out. No one ever would.

Beside him, Princess Rosé said, _“What a beautiful couple.”_

Lucas forced his voice to sound even. _“Yes, they are, Your Highness.”_

She wrapped her arms around his left forearm and snuggled her head against his shoulder. _“We’ll take over the Park estate soon enough and throw our own lavish party. Then, we will be front and center, my love.”_

Lucas replied as kindly as he could, _“I anticipate it, my dear princess.”_

You knew Lucas was watching. From your peripheral vision, you could feel him watching you. You couldn’t make eye contact or else Ten would’ve noticed.

The dancing continued. You and Ten switched partners from time to time. You took a respite and drank a glass of wine. Ten was in host mode, talking to the most influential leaders in the continent, including Rosé’s father, King Park.

You were tapped on the shoulder. You turned around and Lucas smiled.

 _“Your Majesty.”_ He gave a playful bow.

You snorted. Very unladylike, you noted but didn’t care. Lucas caught you drooling in your sleep when you took naps under the cherry blossom tree all of these years so he knew who you really were. A title couldn’t change a person so easily.

 _“Your Highness,”_ you said as you curtsied.

He chuckled. _“This is strange.”_

You laughed. _“You’re telling me.”_

He offered his hand to you, not wasting any time. _“May I have this dance?”_

The song that was playing was slow. You took Lucas’ hand and walked awkwardly past Ten’s mother. She unapologetically glared at you and was definitely looking for her son to get his reaction. She would be the first to tattle on you like you just got detention and Ten was your parent. Anything to get you kicked to the curb and shunned.

You chose to ignore it and followed Lucas to the dance floor. He held you by the waist. His large hands easily enveloped you. Making physical contact with him after months of separation nearly drove you up a wall. You had to catch your breath. You moved slowly around the dance floor. No one questioned your dance partner as it was no secret you were friends. But Ten knew better. As his colleagues discussed politics and cranked open another bottle of scotch, he watched you and Lucas like a hawk.

You two looked awfully chummy. It killed him not to know what you two were whispering about. It killed him to see you smile at Lucas the way you smiled at him. It was the same look of adoration you gave him…Except he knew it was a more intense adoration. Ten knew that if he looked deeply into your eyes that he would find something more. He knew a part of you still loved Lucas.

What did he expect? For you to completely forget Lucas? Ten would’ve been a fool to believe that to be true. But these kinds of occasions where the Park family was invited were inevitable so he had to come to terms with that fact that you and Lucas would meet again.

It’s not like Lucas could do anything now, Ten reassured himself. You were his queen now. You would never betray him. Ten relaxed himself and laughed at one of King Park’s jokes.

Lucas spun you and pulled you close, _“I missed you.”_

You replied quietly, _“I missed you.”_

Lucas sighed. _“You’re beautiful.”_

Your face grew hotter. _“So are you.”_

Lucas chuckled. _“I’m happy we can have this moment. No matter_

_how brief it is.”_

_“Me, too. I wish the Park Estate wasn’t so far away.”_

_“It’s not that far,”_ Lucas mused.

_You tilted your head in confusion. “Really?”_

_“I timed my last train ride. It’s about five hours away if the_

_conductor has had a full night’s rest.”_

_“Five hours, huh? Just like that?”_

He winked. _“Just like that.”_

You rolled your eyes. _“You’re still a pain, I see.”_

 _“And you’re still killing me,”_ he said, his voice huskier.

Your face had inched closer to his as the song continued. You shook yourself out of your bubble. _“How angry does Ten look?”_ You panicked, forcing yourself to look. You were shocked to find him laughing and having as good of a time as anyone else at the ball. You eased up and exhaled.

 _“He looks plenty merry to me,”_ Lucas replied and realized. _“What about Princess Rosé?”_ To your shock, Rosé was dancing with her ex-boyfriend Chanyeol. Everyone thought she would marry Lord Chanyeol but she broke it off when he admitted that he wanted to become a man of the cloth.

You and Lucas looked at each other and laughed.

 _“Why are we so worried?”_ You wondered aloud. _“Everyone is having a great time and so should we.”_

Lucas nodded. _“Absolutely.”_

You and Lucas retreat from the dance floor and eat together. He tells you about his new life at the Park Estate. He is in training to become their next king. He drank considerably as the night went on. Lucas wasn’t trained to be a diplomat or a lawmaker so it was a huge adjustment for him. His passions were in weaponry and hunting. When Lucas still lived in the kingdom, he trained to be a commander in the royal army. Now, he was preoccupied with reading and attended meetings with King Park. Whenever he wasn’t doing either of those things, he would accompany Rosé on trips and parties.

 _“It’s a lot different from training to be a commander, I have to say,”_ Lucas said as he frowned. “I’m glad I was able to bring Hazel with me, though.”

Hazel was Lucas’ trusty steed. You were happy that Ten’s mother hadn’t taken that away from him at least. Lucas treasured horseback riding. It gave him a sense of freedom and exhilaration. It was a piece of home he could always keep with him.

 _“I miss her. Would it be okay if I came to visit sometime? I would love to visit her,”_ you said as you took a bite of chocolate cake. You and Lucas had many adventures. You and Lucas would take Hazel on trips to the fields and to the waterfalls in the spring. Hazel trusted no other human besides Lucas and you.

 _“Just her, huh?”_ He gave you a knowing look.

You laughed as you sipped your glass of water. _“I might as well catch up with the future King of the Park Estate. I can give you some pointers. Ten tells me a lot about the goings on in the kingdom.”_

Lucas’ tone shifted abruptly. _“I’m sure he does…”_ He’d hoped you wouldn’t mention him again. You’d certainly done a good job to omit Ten from your letters to him, Lucas thought. Why bring Ten up now?

You cleared your throat. _“We don’t have to talk about Ten…I’m sorry.”_ You could see the distant look on Lucas’ face at the mention of Ten’s name. You didn’t want to hurt him even more.

Lucas smiled sadly as he raised your chin. _“Chin up, y/n, you’re allowed to talk about your husband.”_

The abrupt physical contact startled you. You looked around to see if anyone noticed. A couple of people did. Your eyes scanned the area for Ten’s mother, your biggest supporter.

 _“Lucas…”_ You started.

Lucas averted his eyes. _“I’m sorry…I believe my liquid courage may have gotten the best of me, my dearest y/n.”_

You sighed. _“You can’t just touch me whenever you feel like it..You could get in trouble.”_ You didn’t mind the physical contact, actually. In fact, you craved it. But too many eyes were on you and you didn’t want any trouble. Ten’s mother would certainly give you an earful at your next obligatory tea time.

Your heart was moving a mile a minute, though. You thought you did enough to keep it from showing on your face. But Lucas made it so difficult.

Lucas took your hand from under the table. _“Now no one can see. Is this okay?”_

As much as you wanted to go back into a bubble with Lucas, you resisted. You felt him squeeze your hand. Your first instinct was to pull away but Lucas wouldn’t let go. _“Please let go. We can’t.”_

 _“Why not?”_ Lucas demanded. _“We are childhood friends. There is_

_nothing wrong with this. Why should we have to hide our bond?”_

You quickly swiped your hand away. _“You know damn well why. Get_

 _a cup of sobering tea. Your character is unbecoming of a prince.”_ You walked away from Lucas.

He got up and grabbed your arm. _“y/n…”_

_“I believe my wife is correct, Prince Lucas.”_

You and Lucas froze in your tracks.

Ten’s voice sounded so neutral. It was deceiving. Any man who

touched his wife was in for a beating. No matter the title he held. He walked up to you two and pulled Lucas’ hand away, which went limp against his side.

 _“Your Majesty, my sincerest apologies, I-“_ Lucas began.

Ten replied with the same smile he gave to his other friends and

peers. _“Go tend to your wife. I will take care of mine.”_

Lucas’ fear definitely sobered him up. He bowed as a sign of

respect and scurried off to find Princess Rosé.

_“Ten, I-“_

_“I don’t want to hear it,”_ he said with the same smile on his

face. He returned to his group and acted like nothing was wrong. But you knew better.

You knew that this was bad. Astronomically bad.

————

[APRIL 1895]

Days pass and Ten has not returned to your bedchamber that you shared with him. He never gave you the chance to explain. To explain that nothing happened and that Lucas was the one who held your hand. You worried that Ten would deem you unfaithful. You pined for Lucas and you would tell him you loved him in your letters but that was for no one else to know. The act of infidelity was not for you. No matter how much you longed for Lucas. You couldn’t betray Ten. He was upset but according to everyone else, he immersed himself into his duties.

Lucas sent you a letter a day in the past week. You scanned them quickly. They were full of apologies and sweet nothings. Part of you was furious at Lucas for being so unabashedly stupid and reckless. Part of you yearned for him even more. However, because you were already in hot water with Ten, you left Lucas’ letters unanswered.

When you saw Ten at public events in which you two appeared as a couple, he kept that same cold friendly smile on his face when he was around you. He would hold your hand and kiss your cheek. At first, you were stiff and confused as to how he was acting but soon, to save face, you also followed his lead of insincerity. You two would leave in separate carriages as he had other engagements to attend to.

After a week, you two finished dinner with the head commander and his wife. For the first time since the incident, you both rode home together. On the carriage ride back to the palace, you rode in silence.

 _“Ten,”_ you started meekly.

Ten did not reply as he stared out the window.

 _“Ten,”_ you snapped.

He whipped his head towards you with that same condescending smile.

_“Yes, dearest?”_

You rolled your eyes. _“Don’t give me that. We’re alone now. What the hell is wrong with you?”_

Ten chuckled. _“That’s rich, coming from you. Asking me what’s wrong like you have any right to be upset.”_

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. _“Ten, I told you that Lucas and I-”_

He moved closer to you and grabbed you by the arm. _“Don’t you dare bring up that bastard’s name. The next time you let that name slip from your lips-”_

 _“What, then?”_ You demanded. _“Tell me.”_

Ten’s smile faded. _“You don’t want to go there, y/n. You seem to have forgotten every single thing I’ve done for you since the minute you said yes to me. You’ve become ungrateful and insolent…”_

You tried pulling away but Ten wouldn’t budge. He kissed you, forcibly entering your mouth with his tongue. Between kisses, he said, _“You. Are. Mine.”_

You pulled away with all of the strength you had and looked him in the eyes. _“Ten, nothing happened. I swear to you. I love you. Only you.”_ You were willing to say anything for him to soften his grasp, soften his expression. He couldn’t kiss you or touch you when he was like this. In the bedroom, he was scary enough when he wasn’t mad at you.

Tears ran down your cheeks and something inside Ten made him relax.

He realized he may have taken things too far with you. Lucas was to blame for all of this. Ten’s mother should’ve married him off to a princess in another continent so you two would never see each other again.

Ten sighed. _“What happened at the ball, y/n?”_ He let you go quickly and helped you flatten your dress.

You began, _“We danced. We ate and caught up with each other. He was acting like nothing had changed. He’s always been very affectionate. You know this more than anyone.”_

Ten glared at the floor of the carriage. _“Sure.”_

 _“He held my hand,”_ you said. _“That was all. He wanted to act like nothing changed between us.”_

Ten raised his eyebrows. _“And what do you mean by ‘nothing changed between you two’?”_

He was baiting you. He suspected the worst of you: that you would cheat on him in marriage. After the vow you swore to one another?

You sighed. _“Our friendship. I’m queen and he can’t exactly give me bear hugs like he used to.”_

Still a little wary, Ten nodded.

You continued, _“Things are different now. He’s married and…you and me are married,”_ you said as you held his hand. _“I love you, Ten.”_

Ten softened at hearing those three words again. The sound of his name that came off of the prettiest lips. He caressed you and embraced you. _“I’m sorry, my love. I was too harsh on you.”_

You cried softly. He definitely had been. You hugged him back. You were relieved that he was no longer angry. You hoped things would return to normal now.

When you returned to your chambers to retire for the night, you wanted to surprise Ten with your newest set of undergarments that came in from the country of Soleil. This was in anticipation of making up with him at some point and now you couldn’t think about anything else other than pleasing your husband. Ten returned from the restroom to find you lying against the headboard of your massive bed. Your brassiere barely held up your breasts. You may as well have not been wearing one. Your panties hugged your bottom tightly.

 _“My king,”_ you said slowly, looking at Ten from under your eyelashes.

Ten was in his wine red robe and nothing else on, which was his usual bedroom attire. He was shocked to see you so bold. Seeing you take the initiative should’ve sent his cock up.

But it laid there. Limp.

You looked down at his nether region and made the same observation. You shot Ten a look of confusion. Perhaps the week apart really threw you both off of your game. But you continued. You got off of the bed and walked slowly over to him. Ten’s mouth dropped at the sight of you. You looked so…appetizing.

His cock seemed to disagree and he started to panic, which he knew would make things worse. He tried to distract you by meeting you halfway. He wrapped his arms around you and put his hands on your ass. _“You want to play with me, don’t you?”_

 _“Well, I’ve been quite bored and lonely in this bed all by myself, Your Majesty…”_ You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his collarbone.

Ten hissed as you grabbed his cock, which to your surprise was still not springing up. You looked up at Ten with big eyes, making him blush a bright red.

As you moved your hand up and down his cock, nothing happened.

Ten tried to distract you as he pleased you. He inserted two fingers into your panties and fingered around your flower. He was hoping his magical fingers could render you silly and distract you. However, you were already upset. Even worse, you weren’t soaked.

Ten picked you up bridal style and tried to spin how this night would transpire. He laid you on the bed. _“Can you be a good girl for me? In fact, you still owe me for stepping on my foot at the ball,”_ he said as he gave you a knockout smile.

You wanted to be the one who pleased him. To have him writhe under you and make you plead for mercy. You shook your head. You knew something was wrong and he was trying to hide it.

 _“I wanted to be in charge tonight, Your Majesty, but I guess things just aren’t looking up,”_ you said as you put your own robe on and moved to your side of the bed. As Ten begged you to change your mind, you ignored him and silently cried yourself to sleep.

You couldn’t understand. The mere sound of his name off of your lips usually got him hard. Sometimes to the point that it distracted you from your daily activities together. So what went wrong? What could you have done differently? Were you at fault?

You’ve never felt so small.

————

You woke up the next day to find Ten already left for the day. He left you a glass of water with a note.

_My darling y/n,_

_I am so sorry. I’m not quite sure what happened. I will be seeing a specialist to see if there’s any issue. Darling, this is all on me. I love you and will see you soon. Please don’t be sad. My queen deserves happiness forevermore._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Ten_

You rolled your eyes at reading his note but in the back of your mind, you wondered if there could be some underlying medical condition he could’ve developed. You thought of his father and now you began to worry.

Perhaps you had been too mean.

You spent time in the library researching King Lee’s ailments that caused his early passing but could find nothing that tied to Ten’s erectile dysfunction. Then, you read up on erectile dysfunction and wondered if Ten had been dealing with too much stress. You would have the kitchen prepare him some tea to help him sleep earlier. He needed more rest. Even now, you still had no idea what emotional and mental tolls Ten’s father’s death had taken on him.

You retreated back to your quarters for lunch. As you walked past the kitchen area, you heard giggles and sighs. You caught a peek inside of the room and saw the maids sharing a smoke.

 _“He is the most beautiful man.”_ One of them laughed.

 _“Oh, please, His Majesty has nothing on Prince Lucas. It’s such a shame he lives so far away now…”_ Another maid added.

 _“How naive you are. I don’t think the prince has the same stamina as His Royal Majesty does,”_ a third maid with the most condescending tone added. She laughed mockingly at the second maid. _“I mean, ask Jade.”_

The maids didn’t see you and you were thankful that stealth was one of your hidden attributes. The nerve of these maids. You could’ve easily walked in and fired them all but you weren’t Ten. You were more lenient with the help. When someone didn’t fold his clothes the right way, Ten would be on the verge of dismissing them. You always had to talk him down from making that mistake. On the other hand, you tried to give the servants the benefit of the doubt.

Maybe not today, though.

Who the hell was Jade?

 _“Jade is a trollop who lacks the brain cells to keep her mouth shut,”_ the first maid said, _“And I’m not just talking about spewing her secrets.”_

That caused all of the maids to cackle like witches.

These maids had no idea what they were talking about. How dare they talk about Ten in such a lewd manner? And who the hell was Jade?

The name sounded familiar. You believe she worked near the stables.

 _“Jade should be careful. Any day now that simpleton queen will catch them in the act and there’s no telling what will happen to her,”_ the third maid said as she blew out a puff of smoke.

 _“She better hope that day isn’t today. Jade seemed pretty excited to return to the stables after lunch,”_ the second maid added.

You gaped at that last sentence and ran off. The maids could hear the sound of footsteps fading and their smoke break did nothing to alleviate their worries now.

You made your way to the stables with a few attendants at your side. You instructed them to wait for you outside as you wanted to greet the horses. According to them, the horse handlers and stable workers were on break.

You walked into the stable and pet the horses, feeding them carrots and sugar cubes. They reminded you of Hazel and in turn, Hazel reminded you of Lucas.

A woman’s giggle broke you out of your thoughts as you heard some noise in the back right corner of the stables. The giggle came from an empty stable as the door was left open. You moved slowly down to the end so as not to be detected. When you got closer, that was when you could hear the moans, the slapping of skin, and the sloppy kisses.

 _“Are you enjoying this, Your Majesty?”_ You heard a woman ask. Her voice is low and seductive and most of all, very irritating.

You stood there frozen in your tracks. Perhaps this woman and her partner were into using nicknames in their foreplay, you thought. Maybe you were wrong to suspect the worst. Maybe there was a visiting king? But in the stables with a mystery woman?

But then you heard his moans.

 _“You are serving your master well, Jade. Your family will be provided handsomely for your commendable service to your king,”_ he said.

It was Ten. And in the shadows, you recognized the outline of his dick. The image of his dick was embedded in your brain. How could it not be when Ten’s thirst was never satisfied?

You caught a peek of the couple and saw Ten completely naked and the maid Jade down to her undergarments. She was riding his dick like her life depended on it. Speaking of your husband’s endowment, it didn’t seem like anything was wrong now.

What a cruel joke. You laughed to yourself. Loud enough for the pair to jump.

 _“y/n!”_ Ten looked stunned for the first time in his life. He hadn’t looked this stunned since the news of his father’s passing.

 _“Hello, darling,”_ you began, _“And this must be the commendable Jade.”_

Jade’s satiated smile quickly vanished at the sight of you. She quickly covered herself with the first piece of fabric she could find. And it was one of Ten’s robes. The nerve of this underling, you thought. How dare she grab onto your husband’s clothes as if she was entitled to them?

You had the mind to send her to the dungeon. You could finally see the appeal behind dungeons. Ten always wanted to sentence the help to the dungeons for little inconveniences and you always had to be the one to talk him down. But now…you finally had a good reason to put a servant away.

 _“Now’s not the time to be modest, Jade,”_ you said as you wrapped your arms around your chest. You walked up to her and placed your heel against her chest. She breathed heavily against your shoe. _“I should thank you. And here I thought my husband was falling ill…I was so concerned. But now thanks to you, I know that he is a lecherous and treacherous fiend.”_

Jade shrunk. This was so unlike the big mouthed and presumptuous slag you were expecting.

 _“Cat got your tongue?”_ You asked sweetly. _“Speak up. You do enough of it that thanks to a handful of maids, I could be here with you two today.”_

 _“y/n,”_ Ten begged as he grabbed your left leg. _“Please-”_

 _“Get your dirty hands off of me, husband.”_ You spat the last word with as much venom as you could muster. You kicked his arms away.

You got your foot off Jade’s chest and turned to Ten. You put your heel very near to his nether region. You had the nerve to stomp on it and ruin his chances of producing an heir. Jade grabbed her clothes and scurried away.

 _“That’s right, vermin. Scurry off to your station,”_ you said with a fake smile and a fake lilt to your voice. When you turned back to your still naked husband, your voice turned to stone.

 _“So this is who you ran to when you gave me the cold shoulder the past week, huh? How insulting,”_ you spat. _“You should’ve hid your tracks better. Far be it from me to let you two have your little midday delights.”_

Ten breathed heavily from his passionate lovemaking and now because of the murderous look in your eyes. _“y/n, darling…I am so sorry. I was upset…”_

You raised your eyebrows. _“You expect me to believe that this little affair is new? Don’t make me laugh.”_

You got your foot off of his crotch and helped him up. You pushed him against the wall of the stables, stunning the rest of the horses. They neighed and jumped in their stables.

_“Lucas held my hand because that’s the kind of shit close friends do but since your insecure little ass couldn’t take it, you sent him away. Right? Don’t tell me that that was all your mummy’s doing.”_

Ten was about to snap back but you interrupted him, not giving him a chance to spin this on you.

 _“What will you do?”_ You asked.

Ten asked, _“What-”_

_“What will you do when that harlot ends up pregnant with your baby? Will you make the child suffer just like your father did Lucas-”_

Ten slapped you, unable to control his anger any longer. _“How dare you dishonor my father and bring up that bastard…”_

You clutch onto your cheek, shocked that he would ever lay a hand on you. After everything he’s done…And he wanted to spin this on you? For speaking out of turn?

A good queen would swallow her pride and forgive her husband. For they were bound together until death did them part. A reasonable woman, on the other hand, would destroy him. Unfortunately, you fell somewhere in between these two identities.

You finished as hot tears ran down your face. _“How dare you do this to me? You said that I was all that you ever wanted. I guess you’ll say anything to get anyone into bed. What a fool I’ve been.”_ You kicked him in the shins and ran off.

 _“y/n!”_ He yelled out in physical and emotional pain.

You returned to your parents’ home and spent the rest of the day with them. You weeped near to the point of hysterics in your bed. You have never felt so humiliated. And at the hands of the man who was supposed to treasure you with each breath he took.

Ten knew you were back at your old home and didn’t come to see you. You thought it was a smart choice on his part because had he come see you, you would’ve contemplated the subject of genital mutilation.

Your mother brought you a bowl of fruit and you savored each bite. Ten was repulsed by fruit so if you ever ate it, he would know and it would irritate him greatly. Well, you did a little more than irritate him today. And you didn’t give a damn. You weren’t returning to the palace for as long as you could help it so bring on the fruit, you said.

Ten especially hated strawberries. You indulged on all of the strawberries in the bowl, enjoying it more now since Ten wasn’t around to protest. The things you had to sacrifice to be with him…The strawberries weren’t even the tip of the iceberg.

You told your parents everything. Your father had the nerve to go to the castle and give Ten a beating, royal status be damned. You told them to stand down because they didn’t deserve to get entangled in this mess. They welcomed you back home for at least a few days but insisted you would have to make amends with Ten. Your marriage was until death did you part, after all.

This marital construct was starting to sound more and more like bullshit with each passing day.

Your mother handed you a letter. _“He sent you another letter. Shall I throw it away?”_

You sighed. _“No, it’s alright.”_

Your mother gave you a warning look. You nodded, knowing what she said without hearing the words. She left you in your room.

You got up from bed and sat down at your desk. You opened the letter.

_Dear y/n,_

_I know it’s pointless to make excuses but I want you to know that I am genuinely sorry. Under the facade of friendship, I was jealous. That man has the one thing I want. The one thing I need. The one thing I crave. And I can’t have her. I missed you so much and seeing you in that red dress, I was very near to my undoing. I love you, y/n. I always will but I know it is too late for us. I will let you go. For your sake._

_I’m in my mother’s hometown of Wanderlust for the next two weeks. Princess Rosé is away as one of her closest friends will be wed in the Western continent. If you would like to meet once more, I would like that very much._

_Yours Always,_

_Lucas_

Lucas visited Wanderlust under the pretense of hunting and to take a respite in nature. The Park estate was aware of his whereabouts. They believed him to be staying with a humble host family. They assumed Lucas did it to know what it was like to be among commoners. To help gain their family a new perspective. When in reality the family of commoners were his real family.

Your anger at Lucas faded in the past few days but you couldn’t bring yourself to respond to any of his letters. Until now.

You got your travel bag prepared and told your mother you were traveling to the family cabin in Flame, a town quite close to Wanderlust. Your mother noted the shift in your mood. The restored determination in your eyes. Something in that letter made you want to go to Flame…or somewhere near it.

 _“Mother, if Ten comes for me, tell him I have retired to our cabin in Flame. I will return in three days.”_ You prayed he wouldn’t come and find you.

Lucas called to you and it was time for you to stop shoving these feelings aside. If only for a moment.

In the evening, you arrived via train to Flame and settled into your family’s cabin. The next day, you took one of the ranch hand’s horses, Mint, to arrive in the next town of Wanderlust.

You forgot how liberating it felt to ride on a horse. Lucas typically sat at the front of the saddle when you two rode on his horse Hazel. Now you rode on Mint on your own. You felt so liberated and light. The feel of the wind whipping against your face. The quick beating of your heart. The stomping of the hooves against the dirt. You envisioned yourself on an epic journey, as a heroine on her way to save an endangered village. You liked to play pretend when you were a little girl but as a teenager, it was Lucas who would entertain your imagination. He would act as your second-in-command on your horseback adventures.

He was endearing that way. You couldn’t wait to see him again. You followed Lucas’ instructions that he attached to the letter in order to find his family home.

You saw a house in the distance with a large wisteria tree. The purple and blue flowers dangled from the branches. It was a magnificent tree. Your eyes moved downward to the trunk where you found Lucas sitting with his nose in a book again

Hearing the horse coming in the distance, Lucas got up from the tree, dropping his book to the ground in shock.

You were a vision. You couldn’t possibly be here. He was dreaming. He must have fallen asleep reading the history of the Park Estate again.

You pulled the reins on Mint and you stopped a few feet before him.

 _“Hello there,”_ you said, acting like a gallant gentleman picking up his lady.

Realizing you weren’t a figment of his imagination, Lucas laughed. _“You look ridiculous.”_ He said it so fondly. So intimately that you knew he was messing with you.

He was right, though. You reached your hand up to your hair to find it tangled from the wind. Horseback riding always looked more impressive when other people did it, you guessed. You just weren’t blessed with a wind-resistant mane.

You were about to hop down from Mint but Lucas helped you, grabbing you by the waist and turning you around to face him. You jumped into his arms and he pulled you in for a hug. He spun you around in circles. 

_“You came,”_ he said, smiling and humming against your hair.

You nodded, shy. _“I did.”_

 _“Lucas, it’s time for lunch!”_ A third voice piped in.

You and Lucas nearly jumped out of your skin. He quickly put you down and you fixed your hair the best you could.

A young man appeared before you both. He eyed you and then he quickly bowed. _“You must be the incomparable Queen y/n.”_

You gasped. _“How does he-”_

 _“y/n, this is my younger brother, Yangyang,”_ Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around his brother.

 _“You were holding out on me, Lucas,”_ Yangyang addressed Lucas so casually. _“She’s gorgeous. If you weren’t spoken for, Your Majesty, I would’ve stolen you from both the king and my brother.”_

You laughed. _“I believe that, Yangyang. You are definitely the cuter sibling.”_

Lucas pouted. _“You don’t mean that.”_

You got up on your tiptoes and ruffled Lucas’ hair. _“Maybe not.”_

Yangyang rolled his eyes. _“Your Majesty, would you do us the honor of joining us for lunch since my ignorant older brother has not done so already?”_

You fought back a laugh as Lucas was about to protest. _“I would love to.”_

You joined Yangyang and Lucas inside their country home. You were happy to see that Lucas’ family lived in a nice and safe house. It was lovely and warm. There were family photos on the wall and paintings as well. There were well-tended plants all over the common room. A fire was lit at the fireplace.

Yangyang led you both into the kitchen. Lucas called out, _“Mother!”_

 _“Yes, dear?”_ You heard a woman call out. She was cutting some vegetables as she cooked some stew.

You entered the kitchen. Lucas continued, _“I have someone I want you to meet.”_

Lucas’ mother turned around and gasped. _“Y-your Majesty!”_

The last reaction you expected from Lucas’ mother was shock but then you remembered you were Queen. You coughed out, _“H-hello, ma’am.”_

Lucas’ mother was gorgeous. You can see where Lucas got his warm smile and his magnetic brown eyes. Her long black hair ran down her back and it was tied back with a baby blue ribbon. _“It is an honor to meet you. We welcome you into our home. May I offer you a cup of tea?”_

You nodded, smiling. _“The honor is all mine. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time. And yes, some tea would be great.”_

She grinned. _“Please take a seat.”_ She offered you a seat at the dining room table beside the kitchen. _“Had I known you were coming, I would’ve cleaned up.”_

You, Lucas, and Yangyang looked around the house. It was spotless.

 _“Mother-”_ Yangyang started, about to say something sarcastic, surely.

Their mother shushed Yangyang. She turned to her much taller son. _“You could’ve given me some notice, Lucas.”_

 _“Actually, this was a surprise visit. Completely my fault. I hope I’m not disturbing,”_ you said, feeling bad. You didn’t realize how much of an imposition you were being to Lucas and his family. _“I won’t be long-”_

Lucas interrupted as he took your hand, pleading. _“No, don’t go.”_

Yangyang snickered and their mother laughed with her hand over her mouth. _“Your Majesty, you can stay for as long as you’d like.”_

_“Th-thank you, ma’am…I would appreciate it if you guys called me y/n when we’re alone…”_

Yangyang replied, _“You’re kidding.”_

You shook your head. _“I am not.”_

Lucas added, _“She’s queen. We have to do what she says.”_

You all laughed as you helped their mother prepare lunch. No one wanted you to lift a finger so you used the queen card again. You were allowed to make fresh orange juice. It’d been so long since you’ve been allowed to do something for yourself without a servant. It felt good.

Lucas stole glances from you as you worked in the kitchen. Your heart raced faster each time.

You all sat down for lunch. Lucas’ stepfather, aka Yangyang’s father, came in and greeted you and was brought up to speed on your visit. The five of you sat down for lunch. The stew was delicious. It rivaled your mother’s tomato soup. You wished you could have an endless supply of this stew…

For when you had to go back.

As crazy as it sounded, it pained for you to go back to the palace. In a matter of hours, you felt more at home in Lucas’ family home than you had at the palace.

You wondered just how different things would’ve been had you, Lucas, and Ten never been royals. The pressure would’ve been off. Ten wouldn’t have thrown his power in your face. Lucas wouldn’t have had to leave. Maybe you and Lucas would have run off and moved to a place like this.

And be happy together.

Lucas noticed that you grew silent at the table.

He offered to put his hand over yours. You nodded. He knew better than ever that consent was necessary.

Lucas’ mother and stepfather eyed each other. Yangyang blew a loose strand of hair off of his forehead. _“You two couldn’t be more obvious.”_

You and Lucas nearly jumped out of your seats.

Lucas’ mother asked carefully, _“y/n, are you alright? Did something_ _happen at the palace for you to come visit?”_

Lucas frowned as he saw the wave of dread that fell over your face.

 _“Uh…”_ You hesitated.

 _“Mother, wait…”_ Lucas started.

Lucas’ mother apologized, _“I am so sorry, Your-I mean, y/n…I spoke out of turn.”_

You shook your head. _“It’s fine. I would just prefer to not discuss._ _As far as His Royal Majesty is concerned, he has been informed that I took a respite in my family’s cabin in Flame. Not too far from here.”_

Lucas could tell something was wrong. And he knew it was Ten’s fault. That son of a bitch, he thought.

You and Lucas’ family continued eating and the mood hadn’t been destroyed. You recounted tales of Lucas’ youth to his family and they were all laughing so hard. Lucas’ mother nearly teared up a few times as she had missed so much for the sake of her son’s future. After her many protests, Lucas’ mother begrudgingly let you help clean up the table. Yangyang and his father retired to get some firewood to roast some marshmallows later. You joined Lucas in the backyard where a stream flowed.

 _“Hi,”_ you said as Lucas watched the water.

 _“You alright?”_ He asked, focused solely on you now.

You nodded. _“Yeah, I feel so much better.”_

He patted the grass beside him so you would join him. _“I told myself I wouldn’t pry but…what happened?”_

You sighed. _“Well, after the ball, Ten did a little more than give me the cold shoulder for a week.”_

Lucas turned right around and looked at you. _“What…”_

 _“He’s been sleeping with the help. Some harlot named Jade who_ _works in the stables,”_ you said as you picked at the grass with your fingers.

Lucas shot up from his seat on the grass. _“I’ll kill him. Don’t_ _know how but I’ll kill him. Let’s go right now-”_

You stood up and looked up at him, yearning for eye contact to ease his stress. _“No, Lucas. I don’t want to see him. I came here to get away from him but more importantly, I wanted to see you.”_

Lucas met your gaze and cupped your face in his hands. _“I hate_ _to see you in pain. You don’t deserve this. He was supposed to take care of you. Only you. That insufferable troll.”_

You caressed your face against his hands, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of them. _“I suppose he thought you and I…”_

Lucas’ eyes widened. _“It’s because of me…”_ He had no idea just how much of a mess he’d made.

You shook your head. Ten was blowing things out of proportions, like he always did. _“He was always jealous of the connection we shared.”_

Lucas let go of your face and held your hand. _“I don’t blame him._

_Before I got married, I was jealous of every moment between you and him.”_

A little embarrassed at his confession, you added, _“You definitely_ _hid it better than Ten did.”_

Lucas shook his head. _“There was going to be a point where the_ _three of us wouldn’t be friends anymore. Because of our feelings for you. And now that I know the truth about my real father, it’s worse.”_

You squeezed his hand. _“I’m so sorry. Queen Lee was always so_ _harsh with you, too.”_

_“I always wondered why that crone hated me so much. It’s nice_ _to finally know the truth, at least.”_

Lucas’ existence was a reminder to Ten’s mother that her husband had been unfaithful. She carried so much bitterness in her heart. After seeing the stunt Ten pulled, you could finally understand her more.

It didn’t mean her any less of an intolerable crone but you understood where all of the resentment came from.

And it made you wonder if Ten had committed more than one indiscretion.

With more than one partner. You grew tense just thinking of what awaited you when you returned to the palace. How you wished you didn’t have to go back. 

Lucas continued, _“I’m so sorry, y/n. I didn’t want to trouble you. It was the last thing I wanted.”_

You sighed and smiled at him. _“Ten didn’t make it any better so don’t beat yourself up over it.”_

Lucas sighed. _“I would talk to him but I’m the last person he wants to hear from.”_

_“I…You know what, I’m not going to fight you on that. I can’t mention your name or he…”_

Lucas grew concerned. _“Or he’ll what?”_

 _“He didn’t tell me,”_ you started, _“But I can imagine whatever_ _he had in mind wouldn’t be fun.”_

 _“He wouldn’t lay a hand on you,”_ Lucas challenged, He then admitted,

 _“As for emotional manipulation? That’s fair game.”_ He also grew up with Ten, of course. You and Lucas knew Ten better than anyone. Ten’s dear mother only saw what Ten wanted her to see. In her eyes, he was the perfect and devoted son. Ten was an actor. You had to give him credit where it was due.

You sighed. _“Well, I’m not going to take that.”_

Lucas ran his hands over his hair in frustration. _“You shouldn’t_ _have to. God, why did you marry him? Well, I know why…I just…You shouldn’t have…”_

You ruffled his hair. _“I would do it again. I’m so happy you and_ _your family are safe. That’s what matters to me.”_

Lucas looked at you in awe. You were the most selfless and courageous woman he’d ever known. _“I love you.”_

 _“I love you, too,”_ you said as you hugged him.

He held you tightly because as he had stated in his letter, this could be your goodbye. _“I miss you. All the time. I miss you right now, even though you’re right here with me because I know it’s only a matter of time until you go back.”_

_You cried, “I wish things could be different but…”_

Lucas wiped your endless stream of tears. _“Maybe…just this once….”_

You froze. His lips were so close. All you had to do was tiptoe and you could have him. So you kissed him and he quickly reciprocated. Each kiss felt as if it was your last. Your panties were soaked at just imagining Lucas on top of you again.

Lucas never wanted to let you go. You were his whole world. A beam of sunlight that he wished he could always keep with him. Even if your time together was brief, he treasured each second more than the last. After a few minutes, Lucas released you. _“Do you…”_ He started. He wanted to make love one last time.

You wanted to say yes. You really did. But Ten’s betrayal was still fresh on your mind. You couldn’t fathom stooping as low as he did. This was not the way you wanted to reconnect with Lucas. You didn’t want your time with Lucas to include revenge sex. It wasn’t even about getting even. You wanted to be with Lucas for the sake of just being with him.

You shook your head. _“Let’s just spend the next three days together._ _With your family.”_

You didn’t have to explain. Lucas was just happy to be with you for as long as you both could manage.

For the next few days of your retreat, you checked on your family’s cabin to make sure you had no unwanted visitors. The last person you wanted to see but also expected to find was Ten. You wouldn’t put it past him to come and find you, even after you insisted you would return on your own. However, his schedule was always tightly packed. You always made a note of his upcoming schedules so even you could know where he was at all times. Ten certainly didn’t have a problem with doing the same for you. You could never be too careful.

It seemed like Ten had respected your need for space, which gave you some relief. You wondered if he was with another servant now. It could’ve easily been anyone: a noble, a royal from another continent, anyone. You weren’t sure if getting caught by you would deter him. One thing you learned about Ten was that his appetite was never fully satiated. Perhaps you weren’t enough for him. And that hurt you to the core.

You spent most of your time at Lucas’ family home. You went horseback riding with Lucas and Yangyang. You went swimming in the stream with Lucas. Yangyang and his father taught you how to maneuver a bow and arrow for the palace forbade you from learning. Lucas’ mother taught you about the medicinal herbs she worked with. She was the local physician of Wanderlust. You also baked pastries with her and talked to her about Lucas’ past.

You sat down together the night before you parted for the palace again. You sat outside with her, overlooking the large grassy field.

Lucas’ mother stirred her tea. _“I’m thankful to you, y/n.”_

You shook your head. _“You don’t have to thank me. I wanted to_ _help your family-”_

She shook her head and laughed. _“No, dear. I meant, thank you_ _for being by his side all of these years. I couldn’t be with my son and I always wondered if he was truly happy at the palace. If he found moments of respite and joy when he wasn’t being scrutinized by his father and his wife.”_

You replied, _“It was Lucas who was there for me, ma’am.”_

She placed her hand over yours. _“Give yourself more credit. I_ _see the way he is with you. He adores you.”_

You avoided her stare, in fear of revealing too much.

_“I know his marriage to the princess was not through his own volition_ _and that his heart belongs to you, y/n. I am truly sorry that it ended up this way.”_

_“So am I,”_ you replied as you drank your tea. Your hands shook as you handled the cup.

 _“Perhaps in the next life, you two will find each other again,”_ she said as she looked out into the horizon.

 _“Perhaps,”_ you said as a tear left your eye once again.

 _“You are always welcome here. You have become like a daughter to me,”_ she said warmly.

You wiped your tear away and gave her a bright smile. _“Would it_ _be acceptable if I called you Mother?”_

Lucas’ mother cried tears of joy. _“Of course. Only if you let_ _me call you daughter.”_

You held her hands and embraced her. Lucas watched you two from the backdoor and smiled, tears in his eyes.

Lucas accompanied you back to your cabin on his family’s horse. You rode together side by side and stole glances. _“We can do this again, right?”_ He asked.

You pretended to think about it. _“Of course, we can!”_ You laughed at his eye roll.

He replied, _“Then the next time I plan to return to Wanderlust,_ _I will send you a letter.”_

You smiled, biting your lip. _“I would like that.”_

Lucas kissed you goodbye. It pained you both but you felt relief at knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time you saw each other.

————

Upon arriving at the train station, you were shocked to find Ten waiting there for you. He was accompanied by a group of servants and guards. The passengers and visitors in the station watched him in awe and adoration.

_“Your Majesty!”_

_“It’s Queen y/n!”_

_“And His Majesty has come to receive her. How sweet! What an attentive_ _husband!”_

_“Long live King Lee!”_

_“Many blessings to the royal couple!”_

_“Ten…”_ You started.

He began, _“Seulgi, grab her bag.”_

You and Ten’s servant Seulgi greeted you with a nod and grabbed your bag. Ten offered his arm to you and seeing as you had an audience and an obligation to your people, you took his arm. _“Welcome home, darling,”_ he said quietly. You walked together to the carriage that would take you to the palace.

 _“Your Majesty,”_ you replied.

 _“How was your time in Flame?”_ He asked.

 _“Quiet,”_ you began, _“It was nice to get away from the chaos of_ _the palace for a moment. It has been a stressful time. All of this,”_ you waved your arms around to the crowd, _“is still very new to me.”_

He cooed. _“Darling, it is understandable. It only pleases me that_ _you have returned home.”_

He helped you up in the carriage and he sat himself down beside you. The coachman instructed the horses to move. You looked out the window now, avoiding Ten’s stare.

 _“y/n…”_ He started.

You shook your head. _“Not here.”_

So he waited until you returned to your shared quarters.

 _“y/n,”_ he said, more pathetically.

 _“What is it, husband until death do us part?”_ You asked bitterly as you untied your hair and sat down at the vanity beside the bed.

He hesitated and you wondered just what the look on his face was.

You refused to look at him through the mirror. He was always a very prideful and defensive man, even when he was in the wrong. You imagined he was furious at your attitude. Maybe that wouldn’t be to your benefit. He wasn’t the type to grovel for forgiveness.

 _“I am deeply repentant for my indiscretion with that maid. It_ _meant absolutely nothing. She is not you, y/n.”_ He attempted to hug you from behind.

You pulled yourself away from him. You scoffed. _“Well, it’s nice_ _to know that she can’t fuck as well as I can. That makes me feel so much better.”_

Ten bit back his words. He didn’t want you to be mad at him but your insubordination was not making this easy.

You decided to drive the wedge between you further. You recited the following: _“‘I will love you for all of my days and be loyal to you. Only. You’.”_ Ten’s marriage vows had unraveled before your very eyes.

Ten pleaded. _“y/n-”_

You finally turned around and faced him. _“You. Hurt. Me. Betrayed me._ _Discarded me. If only for a moment, you discarded me like a used handkerchief. If you were going to treat me like this, you shouldn’t have married me. You didn’t need me to rule. You never needed me. You could be with any woman you want. But you wanted to marry me. Why, Ten? Why did you marry me if you were going to fuck this up so horribly?”_ You sobbed.

Ten’s conscience reared its ugly head and he had to take pause and consider your words. You were questioning your marriage now. You were never meant to find out about his indiscretion. This was all of his fault.

And now here you were, the love of his life: crumbling, spiteful, and broken.

You had to know that no matter who he laid with, you were always on his mind. Always in his heart. The only woman who could reign beside him. You were his everything. He worshipped you. You had to know that.

If you continued to convince yourself that this marriage couldn’t work, then you would insist on an annulment. And Ten forbade it. He would make it an official kingdom rule. Unless it was through death, a marriage was permanent.

And he intended to live a long, happy life with you and the children that you would give him.

So he would have to treat you kindly and gain your trust in any way he could. _“I am so sorry, y/n. I…There is no excuse for the mistake I’ve made. The fool I was, I believed the worst of you and especially Lucas. I thought you had betrayed me so…I found comfort in another woman. A lowly servant of all people! I’ve committed an unforgivable grievance.”_

You sniffled and eyed him carefully. _“Ten, you were wrong about Lucas and me. You never gave me a chance to explain. You were quick to find someone else to lie with. It makes me wonder if this was the only indiscretion…”_

Ten sobbed. He broke down and sobbed. You hadn’t seen him break down like this…ever. Not since his father died.

He got down on both of his knees before you. _“I’ve failed you,_ _my love. I am scum. I am unworthy of you. I should be burned at the stake. I am willing to do anything for you to forgive me. I can’t be without you. You have helped me through the darkest moments of my life. The thought of losing you…is too much for me to bear. I…can’t.”_

 _“Ten, please…”_ You worried he was about to choke. _“You need to_

_calm down…”_

He shook his head. _“I cannot! I need you, y/n! I will not deceive_ _you again. I swear it to you!”_

You took the pitcher of water from the bedside table and poured him a glass of water. You offered it to him.

He sniffled and wiped his tears with his sleeve. _“Thank you. Even_

_when you’re angry at me, you show me kindness. My queen…”_

You sighed. It was going to take a lot for you to open yourself up to Ten again. But he was remorseful beyond your wildest dreams. You had to take his word for it that he would try. It would take a long time but if Ten was in earnest, you had to accept it.

 _“Okay,”_ you said quietly.

 _“Darling?”_ His eyes widened with a rare childlike innocence.

 _“Okay,”_ you said more clearly.

His beautiful smile appeared on his face and he cried happily as he took your hand, squeezing it. _“My angel. My everything.”_

You didn’t squeeze his hand back but you gingerly removed your hand from his grasp. Ten’s smile faded.

_“It will take some time for you to regain my complete confidence._

_I am your wife. And I will do all that is required of me as queen but I plead with you: do right by me. Be faithful to me and only me. That is all I ask of you,”_ you said, still uncertain of what the future would bring for you two.

Ten was relieved. You were giving him a second chance. He would do everything in his power and more to regain your trust and devotion.

————

[JULY 1895]

Ten has done nothing short of spoiling you rotten for the past three months. He bought you the finest jewels from the ends of the world, having the country’s best designers fix them into brooches, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and crowns. Knowing you had the biggest sweet tooth, he had the kitchen staff working around the clock to prepare pastries from all over the world. He arranged trips to libraries and observatories all over the country for your thirst for knowledge never ceased.

As for Jade, Ten dismissed her and you hadn’t seen or heard mention of her since that fateful day.

Slowly, you opened yourself up to Ten. You began to joke with him again, acting like you used to when you were friends. You welcomed him into bed again and would sleep together. And eventually, you became one again every night.

In those three months, you and Lucas exchanged letters whenever you visited your parents. He was doing well at the kingdom. The king and queen were fond of him. Rosé was good to him. You were happy he wasn’t in a hostile environment anymore but part of you still longed for him.

Lucas was happy to hear that you were in better spirits but he was onto Ten. He always knew there was something off about his half-brother: an inexplicable thirst that never quenched. He believed that a man like him was capable of deceit and could hurt you again. However, because you sounded happier, he chose to refrain from meddling. Instead, you two constantly reminded each other that no matter the distance or the time, you two would always love each other. And that you would see each other again.

After visiting the orphanage in town, you returned to the castle earlier than anticipated. You walk past the library only to hear a strange noise.

You frowned. That was odd. The library was only open to you and Ten. It was only cleaned in the evenings when you’d both retired for your slumber.

You wondered if it had been a spirit so curiosity got the best of you. You walked quietly down the astronomy section and peaked through the shelves to find…

Your husband doing the one thing he swore he would never do to you.

Again.

Only this time, a different maid was on her knees, consuming the cum from his length. You couldn’t see her face, only her auburn tied up with a black ribbon. He had just orgasmed all over her and she sucked at his length like it was her latest chore. She was an efficient little whore.

As for your beloved husband, he pulled at her hair and grunted like the beast that he was.

Instead of letting him know you were there, you carefully walked out of the library and escaped detection. At this point, he confirmed what you should’ve kept believing: he would never change his deviant ways and if he could help it, he would continue to lie to you.

At this point, you didn’t feel the need to cry. Something inside you just turned off. The pastries that arrived in your bedroom were left uneaten. The pearls were given away to visiting royals. You would fall asleep early before Ten joined you in the bedroom. You didn’t want to confront Ten about it anymore because there was no point. Once a cheater, always a cheater, you realized. What a fool you’d been.

So what the hell were you doing? Why were you sitting here like a sorry fool waiting for him to change?

You’d received notice that Lucas was returning to Wanderlust for the first few weeks of August. Since Ten would be away on a trip to the western continent, you decided to take another respite to your family cabin. This time, your parents were going, as well.

If Ten was going to put on an act, so would you.

You laid in bed with Ten the night before he parted for the western continent.

 _“Darling, is there anything I can get you while I’m away? I’ve already accumulated a list but just in case…”_ He gave you his signature dashing smile as he pulled you closer to him.

He was an excellent actor, you had to say. But thanks to all of this time in the kingdom, you’ve also come into your own when it came to acting. _“I can only think of your safe return, husband.”_ You kissed his lips, hating that he still had an effect on you.

You held each other for the rest of the night and you pretended, once again, that this man was faithful to you so you could sleep more peacefully. The image of seeing Lucas again helped you immensely.

————

[AUGUST 1895]

Upon your arrival to Flame, you immediately found Mint and took her to get to Wanderlust quickly. Much to the chagrin of your parents as they settled in. You didn’t tell them where you went because the less they knew, the better.

Your mother knew, though. She always did.

You could see Lucas standing by the wisteria tree, waiting for you now. You stopped Mint and Lucas already met you halfway. He got you down and before Lucas could speak, you crashed your lips into his.

Lucas was shocked at the intensity of your kiss. Three months apart drove him a little crazy but he didn’t expect this reaction from you.

 _“Whoa,”_ Lucas said as he got some air. _“Where’s the fire?”_

 _“I missed you,”_ you said, _“I don’t plan to leave your bed for_ _the next week.”_

Lucas’ mouth almost fell to the floor. _“y/n-“_

_“I tried, Lucas. I forgave his sorry ass and truly believed he_ _would be faithful to me.”_

_“No…”_ He started. _“He didn’t…”_

 _“He got orally fucked in OUR library. Who knows what else this_ _monster has been hiding?”_ You finally yelled out into the field, releasing all of your pent-up emotions. You really missed this field. The last time you visited, you could yell all you wanted without fear of getting judged.

Lucas clenched his fists. How he didn’t kill this man yet, he didn’t know. He took a deep breath. _“Did you run away, y/n? What if he’s looking for you now?”_ He worried about you. Even if Ten was in the wrong, you would be punished more harshly for abandoning the king.

You shook your head. _“His Majesty is on his way to the western_ _continent to meet the King of Spades. He won’t be back for two months. A blissful two months it will be. Not to worry. I’ve already informed the palace that I have traveled to Flame with my family.”_

Lucas was still concerned. You were acting out of anger. He didn’t want you to regret your actions.

 _“Let’s go inside and get you something to eat,”_ he started.

 _“Your parents fond of hard liquor?”_ You asked. _“Ten never lets_ _me drink without him. It’s annoying.”_

 _“Maybe you should cool down first. Let’s go for a swim,”_ he offered.

 _“Is your family home?”_ You calmed down a little. _“I hope I didn’t_ _traumatize them with my yelling.”_

Lucas shook his head. _“They’ll be home in a few days. They’re_ _visiting my stepfather’s relatives in the next town. I arrived early to surprise them.”_

 _“Oh…”_ You started.

 _“So if you were planning on sharing a bed with me, our window_ _is limited,”_ he teased.

You avoided his gaze, coming down from your anger. _“Oh, no…Lucas,_

_I’m so sorry. I came on too strong. I was so mad. I wanted to see you. I-“_

Lucas kissed you and picked you up off the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck. You both hummed in satisfaction.

 _“I missed you, too,”_ Lucas whispered into your ear. He put you over his back and gave you a piggyback ride into the house. You laughed as Lucas ran faster. You held him tighter, afraid you’ll lose your equilibrium and fall. It was like you weighed nothing but he held you tightly. Like you were the most precious jewel in the world.

He took you to the guest room and sat you down on the edge of the bed. This was where Lucas slept whenever he came to visit. You never slept with him in here before.

Lucas stood by the door and watched you.

You stared up at him with your eyes wide in anticipation. _“Is this okay?”_

Lucas nodded. _“Of course, it is.”_

You laid back and moved your body so that it was against the headboard.

Lucas crawled over you as you moved back. It felt so carnal and wild and set your blood ablaze.

He gave you little love bites all over your breasts as you jerked him off. You then moved your lips downward and took his entire length into your mouth. You moved up and down his length and when Lucas came, you were coated in his essence. After teasing your entrance, making you cum very easily with his skillful fingers, he inserted his soaked length into your throbbing pussy. You both came together.

Lucas made sweet love to you that day. You lied in bed with each other and talked about everything and nothing. What dreams you had. What dreams changed. And you found yourself wondering…

 _“Do you ever think about running away?”_ You asked him as you kissed his hands..

 _”I do sometimes…You?”_ He pulled you closer to his naked chest.

 _“Yes…And now I want to more than ever,”_ you said.

Lucas sighed. _“I would give anything to run away with you. Start_ _a new life where no one else knows us. Where neither the Lees or the Parks can find us.”_

 _“That would be a dream come true,”_ you said.

Lucas kissed the crown of your head. _“Maybe we can do it. Someday.”_

You nuzzled against his shoulder. _“Someday.”_

For the next few days, you and Lucas made love in the stream.

In the woods where he set up the perfect picnic. In the flower field a few miles up the gravel path. You had never felt more alive than you had with Lucas. He made you feel so safe and worshipped with his presence alone.

When Lucas’ family returned, you both pretended that you had just arrived so his family wouldn’t catch on to your affair. You never spent the night so as not to arouse suspicions from your parents either.

You split up your time between Lucas’ family and your own. You wished your parents could meet his family but you didn’t want to drag them deeper into your mess than you already had.

When it was time to return to the palace, you and Lucas once again parted ways, knowing that you would always have these summer memories.

Upon returning to the castle, you resumed your duties. You also kept an eye out for the maid who was in the library with Ten. The maids weren’t particularly chatty these days after word spread that you found Ten and Jade in the stables. You were still the kind “simpleton” queen but you weren’t as lenient as you used to be.

You continued your studies and addressed the needs of the townspeople.

Although you weren’t particularly loved in the castle, the people of the kingdom adored you, regarding you as a breath of fresh air with the warmest heart. A recent poll was publicized that you were the best queen. And unfortunately, some of the townspeople discredited the former Queen.

Which meant she was even more hostile to you whenever you interacted.

 _“Don’t let a couple of commoners’ approval get to your head. You a_ _re still unworthy of your crown, child,”_ she said bitterly.

You came to realize that she was threatened by you and you decided to embrace it. The former queen’s words always stung but you didn’t carry them with you long after. You had more important matters to attend to.

Since Ten continued to cheat on you and you could only imagine he continued to cheat on you in another continent, you decided to have Lucas send you letters to the palace. You confided in Seulgi to always directly hand you his letters.

The months, sadly, moved too quickly. More of Lucas’ letters arrived but Ten’s return home was confirmed. The ship had departed two days ago from the western continent.

You had mentally prepared yourself for his arrival so as not to arouse suspicion from your husband. 

————

[OCTOBER 1895]

When Ten finally returned, though, your mental preparation crumbled.

 _“Sweetheart,”_ he laid a bag of scrolls down on the floor at the sight of you receiving him at the palace gates.

The time away did Ten good. His skin was tanner. He looked more vibrant than he ever had. His dark hair was sunkissed, shining a red hue in the sunlight. He probably glowed from all of the western women he slept with, you thought begrudgingly.

Ten pulled you in for a very public and very passionate kiss. In front of the guards. In front of the servants. In front of the parade of townspeople who welcomed him back. In front of his irritable mother.

 _“Welcome home, darling,”_ you croaked. He was still an incredible kisser. Your knees betrayed you, causing Ten to chuckle.

He whispered in your ear, _“Prepare yourself for tonight, angel. The time apart from you has driven me mad with lust. For. You.”_

You gulped. Even though you expected this. You still worried over how the night would go. What if…he could smell Lucas on you? Even if months had passed?

He was a sex fiend and with that kind of identity, he had to pick up on certain things, didn’t he?

Ten walked past you and the female servants that received him all giggled. As he kept walking, they followed him and that’s when you recognized her. Miss Oral.

She had a distinct way of tying her hair up. Her wavy auburn hair was tied up in that same black bow that was permanently painted in your mind. She walked very closely to Ten.

You clenched your fists, wondering if he would meet her before your “lustful” evening together. You wouldn’t be surprised if he returned to your bed and claimed he was exhausted. It wouldn’t be the first time. As king, so much was always demanded of him.

So you didn’t stay up for him. You went to sleep quickly. Ten frowned in confusion as he saw you fast asleep.

He left you for a moment. He met up with two of your most loyal servants, Seulgi and Irene, in his study. He polished one of his swords as he conversed with them.

 _“Any updates from Her Majesty and the bastard?”_ He asked.

Irene was the first to speak up. _“No, Your Majesty. She has not_ _gone to see him since August.”_

He then turned to Seulgi. She replied, _“They continue to exchange l_ _etters, sire. And Hendery was sent to the Park Estate per your request.”_ Hendery was one of Ten’s closest guards and one of his most lethal men.

Ten was beaming victoriously. _“That is all. You are dismissed.”_

————

Prince Lucas was summoned to the throne room to attend to a visitor from the Kingdom of Hearts. He wore his crown and a rose gold accented black suit.

He approached the gentlemen in the all-too familiar royal army’s uniform. Hendery.

 _“Hendery,”_ Lucas started, _“What a pleasant surprise.”_

Hendery always hated Lucas and he made Lucas know that since they first met. Lucas was his fiercest rival when they trained together and he despised how favored Lucas was by the former king, simply because he was best friends with the crown prince. And this fool slept with the Queen behind the King’s back. It was disgraceful.

Hendery smiled arrogantly, _“Can’t say the same, Your Highness._

_I’ve been instructed to pass this message along. From His Royal Majesty Ten Lee.”_

Lucas figured this had to do with Ten if he was sending his best guard but that didn’t stun him any less. He dreaded to hear the message. _“Proceed,”_ he said with all of the confidence he could muster.

Hendery read aloud, _“Prince Lucas of the Park Estate, please refrain_ _from writing letters to the Queen and from seeking audience with the Queen. Or I fancy setting some country homes ablaze so I can establish a new residence in Wanderlust.”_ Hendery had a wild look on his face at the conclusion of the message.

Lucas stood. Silent. Despondent. Concerned.

Beaming, Hendery asked, _“Can I take Your Highness’s panicked look_ _as confirmation that you accept His Majesty’s terms?”_

Lucas snapped out of his panic. _“Yes, but under the condition_ _that he is true and kind to his wife. Be sure to pass that message along.”_

Irritated at Lucas again, Hendery nodded. _“Very well, Your Highness.”_

Hendery turned to leave, but suddenly turned back, pushing his jacket back to reveal the handle of his sword.

_“Oh, Lucas, and one more thing…”_

—————

[DECEMBER 1895]

It’d been over two months since you sent Lucas your letter and his response was nowhere to be found. You asked Seulgi for the fifth time today if you’d received any more letters, since Ten had instructed the post office to no longer send any mail for you to your parents house.

 _“My apologies, Your Majesty,”_ she said, avoiding your gaze. She must have been worried that you would yell at her like Ten usually had.

 _“It’s alright. Thank you, Seulgi. You are dismissed for the evening,”_ you said.

Seulgi curtsied and left you. As Seulgi left, Ten entered.

 _“Good evening, darling. Frantic to receive a letter today?”_ He asked innocently.

_“No, Your Majesty.”_

_“Your Majesty?”_ He laughed as he shut the door of your chambers. _“We’re behind closed doors, sweetheart.”_

You sat at the table beside the balcony window and watched Ten join you. His bare foot tickled yours.

 _“Are you feeling tired, love?”_ He asked softly. These days you’ve managed to find more excuses to avoid having sex with him. Especially since you’ve been quietly creeping around the castle to catch Ten in the act again. But you’ve been unsuccessful.

And actually, yes, tracking your husband for his lewd activities was exhausting.

But when he successfully seduced you, he set your progress back. Those nights when he made love to you, you nearly found yourself enamored again. Over and over and over.

But when you woke up alone the next day every time, it was just a reminder of the fact that he hid so much from you. Who he was. What he’s done. Who he’s done it with.

You replied as you laid your right foot over his prominent bulge.

So he didn’t sleep with someone else right before he came to see you. How remarkable of him. _“You tell me…”_

Ten’s indulgent smile appeared and he got up from the table and moved to your side. He hovered over you and bent down to kiss you. You were immediately out of breath and before you could catch it again, he kissed you again. He got you up from your seat and pressed his bulge against your pelvis. Your pussy ached for his cock to greet it.

 _“Ride me. Right now,”_ Ten hissed.

You did as instructed, noticing how soaked Ten’s pants were from your essence coated with his. He wasn’t finished as he carried you to the bed and penetrated you without clothes to get in the way. You both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Oh, Ten thought, if you always made love like this, neither of you had to think. Just be in the present with each other. No distractions. No obligations. No former best friends. Just you and him.

Meanwhile, in the back of your mind, you wondered what happened to Lucas and why he wasn’t responding to your letters.

_**Part 2 Coming Soon** _


	2. Part Two

[JANUARY 1896]

It’s the night of the Chinese festival. Kids run about the town as folks put up their decorations and line up delicious and colorful foods for all that walk by. The air is light, with everyone laughing and talking as they enjoy each other’s company.

Friends meet from all over the land, as all kingdoms come together to celebrate the turn of the new year. 

You’re dressed in a beautiful red dress with gold adornments, leaving Ten’s mouth agape once he opens the door of carriage to help you out. Seeing you in your bright and dazzling outfit under the lantern lights makes his heart flutter. Your gold eye shadow brings out the depth of color in your eyes, the ones that looked around nervously.

_ “You look amazing, my love.”  _ Ten states as you take his hand and fall onto his chest lightly.

He gives you a light peck on the cheek, but you move away and let go of his hand soon after, hoping that you didn’t move too quickly while in front of the other attendees.

The last thing you wanted was for everyone to be able to see or even speculate that your marriage was in trouble.

You walk slightly ahead and force a smile to the onlookers.

_ “Hello, hello.” _ You say to everyone that bows while standing poised with both hands in front.

Ten also forces an awkward smile as he is left behind.

You look over the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the tall man that neglected to speak to you for the last few months. Oh, how you missed him and his letters. You missed his warmth, for Ten’s coldness only grew to annoy you more and more as your time together increased.

You start to frown slowly, but in an instant, you see his bright smile. He holds Rosé’s hand and reaches for a lantern from a store owner. He hands the beautifully detailed lantern to her with the brightest smile on his face and wide eyes.

You heart begins to shatter. You wished you could have that moment with him, you wished you could be the one to kiss him when the fireworks went off later that night. Rosé was so lucky, she had no idea.

Ten quickly steps forward and takes your arm into his hand from behind, guiding you to the left and distracting you.

He knew you had spotted Lucas so he took you away as fast as he could.

_ “This way, honey.” _

You and Ten enjoy some of the food provided by local chefs. It’s the finest food you’ve ever had, as they worked diligently to provide for you two, the highest royals in the land.

But you can’t focus on the flavors, you still think of Lucas’ face. Even with the loud drums and strings that play throughout your entertaining dinner set, you can only see his smile.

_ “What’s wrong? Are you displeased? Waiter! This food is no good! Can’t you see how upset my wife-?” _ Ten waves over the servant.

_ “Ten! No! It’s great, amazing actually.”  _ You put your hand over his and turned to him, your eyes big as you try to stop him.

_ “It’s fine, calm down..please.”  _ You whisper to him.

Ten frowns.  _ “Then what’s wrong? You look like you’re unhappy. It’s not good for us or for the people.” _

_ “It’s nothing..I was just lost in thought Ten, I’m sorry.” _

_ “No need to apologize, sweetheart..I love you.” _ He forced a smile and brought his fingers to your chin. A moment passes when you look into each other’s eyes.

His calm demeanor shifts at your hesitancy.

_ “Do—you love me?” _

_ “Of course..”  _ you turn your head away from him and look back at your food.

_ “Then say it.”  _ He holds your chin again, this time placing his thumb on it to bring your attention back to him with a little more force. 

His eyes are dark, his tone is low as he speaks through gritted teeth.

_ “I—have to go to the ladies room.” _ You stand up instantly.

Ten exhales loudly.  _ “Seulgi! Please escort our Queen to the nearest bathroom.” _

Seulgi walks up to you and quickly places her hand around your arm to guide you, but you pull it away. 

_ “I don’t need..your assistance. I’m not a child.” _ You look from her and back to Ten, who knew what he was doing. He wanted her to watch you and make sure that you don’t find Lucas.

_ “You look a little ill, darling. She’ll go with you to make sure you don’t fall out. I know you and corsets don’t exactly get along.”  _ Ten flashes a small smile when he sees your look of disbelief and nods towards Seulgi.

You turn to leave but Ten calls you again.

_ “Oh, and my love..” _

You turn back to him. 

_ “Yes, Ten?” _

_ “Hurry back before the fireworks.”  _ he winks and takes a sip of his wine.

The two of you walk slowly to the bathroom as you think of a way to escape her. That’s when you see a dance going on between a group of teenagers. They hold hands and move in a tightly knit circle around a large dragon.

You take this as your opportunity to scurry away from Seulgi, ducking under the joined arms quickly and putting yourself by the large dragon in the center.

The immense dragon spins around quickly and moves up and down to the music and cheering.

_ “Your majesty!”  _ You hear her call out, but you duck again and shimmy around the dancers.

When you look behind you, you see that she’s looking for you on the opposite side of the circle so you run underneath the linked arms again and away from her.

About five steps away, a store owner hands out decorated dragon masks, so you swiftly grab one and bow.

You place it onto your face by pulling the string around your head. Luckily for you, the town is crowded with thousands of people so you’re able to slip away and into any corners without anyone really noticing you, the Queen.

You walk around, searching for Lucas while avoiding Ten, Seulgi, and the rest of the servants. It’s difficult to breathe behind your mask, but you’re not focused on that, you’re focused on finding him.

You eventually see what looks to be the back of Rosé’s head, but you don’t see her giant counterpart. So you step closer.

Suddenly, you’re snatched up by the arm and dragged into a dark alleyway.

Shit.

_ “Hey!” _ You yell as the large hand squeezes you.

You try to identify the man but he wears a mask similar to your own.

_ “How dare you hold me, the Queen, like this? Unhand me right now!”  _ You have a fit as you believe that it’s one of Ten’s men that has dared to touch you.

_ “Shhh!!” _ The man pushes you into the wall and tears his mask off.

Your heart drops when you recognize the beautiful brown eyes that look into your own deeply.

You take your mask off slowly and stare at him for a moment. He bends down towards you, keeping you locked in between his strong arms with his hands placed flat against the wall.

_ “Lucas..where have you been? Why have you been ignoring me? Wait, how did you even know it was me?” _

_ “Shhh..just kiss me.” _ He leans down and places his lips onto yours, drawing you into a kiss full of passion and longing.

His tongue traces over your bottom lip as you lean into him more.

You wrap your arms around his waist to pull him closer to you, your shoulders raising as your eyes shut.

His face leaves yours, steamy breath decorating your bottom lip as he looks into your eyes.

_ “Lucas..that’s not enough..you ignored me.”  _ You lick your lips.

Lucas still stares at your lips.  _ “What do you want me to do, y/n?” _

_ “I want you to write letters to me..tell me..” _

_ “Tell you what?” _

_ “Tell me..you love me” _ you look into his eyes as your heart races because of his close proximity.

_ “I could write a million letters proclaiming my love for you, y/n. But it wouldn’t matter. You still belong to him. We aren’t meant to be together, can’t you see?” _

_ “I..I don’t care. I need you, no matter what happens, I’ll always need you.”  _ You hold the side of his face as you whisper.

_ “Please..y/n. I love you, but we can’t do this anymore. One of us will get hurt.”  _ Lucas pleads, but looks out to the side, carefully watching for anyone that walks by and peaks in. He looked worried, like he was contemplating spending any time with you.

And the truth is, he was worried especially after Hendery’s threatening visit. Hendery topped it off with a challenging duel to assert his devotion to the King, but as hard as Hendery fought, Lucas overpowered him. Nonetheless, Lucas wouldn’t tell you this as he wouldn’t want you to worry.

_ “It’s best that we stop this.” _ He exhales.

But you want him so badly. You want to feel him hold you in his arms again. You want that feeling of sunshine running through your veins as you make pure love.

_ “Fine. But first put my heart at ease, Lucas, don’t just ignore me. Look at me and tell me you don’t care, tell me you don’t love me and that you want this to end. Tell me that your heart does not tremble as mine does when I’m with you.” _

He turns to you and looks into your eyes, his mouth falling open but no sound comes out.

He shakes his head slowly and closes his eyes while sighing.  _ “You know I can’t do that.” _

So you kiss him again. Your arms circling around his neck this time as you press your lips into his hard. Your teeth clash as the kiss becomes messier, your lips becoming red.

The two of you kissed as a feeling of frustration filled your bodies. You couldn’t be together honestly, yet you couldn’t be away from each other. Lucas tried to ignore you unsuccessfully. It tore him apart when he had to stop writing letters to you. He tried to distract himself by hunting and fulfilling his duties, and by being a good husband to Rosé and giving her happy nights. But at the end of it all, he always missed you.

Lucas stopped the kiss, pulling away to look into your eyes filled with tears.

_ “I missed you.” _ He says before giving you the softest smile.

You feel your face become hot.  _ “I missed-“ _

_ “Has anyone seen the Queen?!” _ You hear a man shout.

_ “Put your mask back on.” _

He states before putting his on.

_ “W-what?” _

Lucas only takes your mask out of your hand and places it onto your face then tying it for you.

He takes your hand and leads you out of the alleyway. 

_ “Hold your head down.” _

You both hurry past the crowds, working your way to wherever Lucas was taking you.

People gather to the river where they will get the best view of the firework celebration that is to happen soon.

But the two of you move in the opposite direction.

After about 10 minutes of brushing past hundreds of people and into an empty area outside of the market, you finally reach a gazebo.

It just the two of you there, everyone has gathered over a thousand feet away and towards the river where music is playing while people cheer and dance.

Lucas tears his mask off and sits down onto the bench in the gazebo. You take your mask off too as he holds your waist and brings you down onto his lap.

You resume your kiss, breathing heavily as your body moves back and forth onto his growing bulge.

He reaches under the many layers of your dress, laughing out as he struggles to find your thighs.

_ “I know..it’s a lot.” _ You laugh.

He smiles widely.  _ “But it’s beautiful…you’re beautiful.” _ He looks into your eyes while pressing his fingers onto your slit.

You hiss at the contact, your hips instantly moving faster.

He fixes his pants down his legs as you lift yourself up slightly. His free cock now presses against the skin of your inner thigh. You wish you could see it or even touch it, but you had to move fast. Surely, Ten and his men would be combing through the crowds now looking for you or even Lucas.

_ “Fuck.” _ Lucas whispers through a staggered breath as you lower yourself onto him.

You kiss him hard as you grind down on him, his fingers gripping your legs hard, pressing into the soft skin.

He licks your neck and kisses it softly, careful not to leave any marks. He would tear your dress off and decorate every part of you with kisses if he had his way, but he knew it was impossible for tonight.

Just being close to you for this moment was enough. Red made you look gorgeous and the night lights and makeup you wore made you look like an angel that graced the earth.

You moved up and down faster, your mouth falling open as that familiar feeling started to return.

Lucas brought his hands onto your ass now, pushing himself deeper and deeper into you as you cried out.

_ “Shhh.” _ He tried to shush you as your moaning grew louder. No one was close by, and the commotion would’ve covered any noises the two of you made but he had to be sure.

He grunted into your ear, his teeth lightly grazing your neck as he also got closer, his pre-cum spilling into you.

He places two fingers onto your clit, rubbing it slowly. Your chest falls and you can’t hold back any longer.

_ “Yes..” _ you cry out, moving faster. Some of your hair falls out of your bun, you can’t form coherent sentences as Lucas dick commands your wet flower, pushing against your sweet spot repeatedly.

You begin to make out again, your lips covered in spit as your tongues dance.

_ “Lucas!”  _ You moan loudly, but the sound of the fireworks booming through the night sky covers your noise.

Your eyes shut tightly.

He curses as he releases into your trembling body, holding you down onto his hips.

The fireworks still blow up and out into the sky while you relax.

Your heart rate normalizes and you pick yourself off of him. You sit beside him, legs weak and chest still heavy.

He fixes his pants and clears his throat.

_ “I love you, y/n. I love you so much. I would never abandon you.” _

Lucas contemplated telling you about Ten’s demanding letter, but it wasn’t the right time.

_ “We must be careful, should we continue.” _

You smile and kiss him once more. Nothing mattered in that moment. You just wanted to enjoy the fireworks with him, for you knew that the fireworks were meant to bring good luck to any couples that stood beside each other as they went off to bring in the new year.

Maybe you would receive a blessing. Maybe..the two of you could end up together.

After several minutes of enjoying each other’s company, you both decided to head back to your spouses, departing in opposite directions.

You made sure to wipe yourself clean in a restroom, then fix your lipstick and hair before heading out towards your carriage.

People started to disperse as the celebrations calm down after the fireworks. They made their way back to their own carriages, smiling and laughing, but you heard a commotion as you got closer to your grand carriage.

You flinched as you heard a screeching scream. You picked your dress up and walked faster, your smile fading from your face.

_ “What’s going on?” _ You asked a man in the crowd that circled around your carriage.

“ _ Oh!…your majesty, excuse me. _ ” The man stepped out fo your way as did several other men that stood in front. 

You heard the thunderous crack of a whip and another screech followed by a woman crying.

You looked closer and saw that someone kneeled on the ground, their back was naked and littered with red slash marks.

_ “Oh no..” _ you ran forward when you saw Ten watch as one of his men pulled his arm back to deliver yet another blow to the poor girl.

Your eyes widened when you saw who the person being attacked was.

Seulgi.

_ “Stop!” _ You threw your body over hers before the man could whip her once more.

_ “Halt!”  _ Ten called to stop the man.

_ “And there she is..”  _ Ten says softly, a smile creeping across his face as he watches you hold Seulgi, her blood staining your expensive dress.

You start to cry, looking into her cherry-red face wet with tears.  _ “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” _

_ “What are you apologizing for? She’s the one that’s incompetent and cannot complete a simple task for her king.” _ Ten raises an eyebrow. 

You become furious. He took his madness out on someone innocent and in front of many people. He humiliated and hurt her all because they could not find you.

You snap your head up to look at him through angry eyes.  _ “Have you lost your fucking mind?” _

The crowd gasps and Ten’s eyes grow, but his face still displays an evil smile.

_ “How dare you talk to your king like that!” _ You hear his mother yell.

_ “You wretch! You should be punished!”  _ She steps forward.

_ “Mother..calm down..shes our Queen after all. She’s allowed to express herself.” _ Ten speaks calmly.

He walks over to you and crouches down.

You hold Seulgi tight, covering her body as she sobs into her hands.

_ “It’s my fault, your majesty, I shouldn’t have abandoned you. I failed you, please, I must receive the lashings as punishment for my incompetence.”  _ She says in between sniffles, her body shaking out of fear and immense pain from her burning wounds.

Your heart breaks at the sight, you’re the cause of all this. You were the one that abandoned her. _ “No..no, it’s not your fault, I was the one that slipped away, I was the one that lost you. I’m so sorry.”  _

_ “Go away!” _ You yell out at the people that still crowd you and watch the drama unravel.

They quickly disperse into all directions and leave.

_ “And where exactly did you slip away to for all that time, y/n?”  _ Ten turns to you.

_ “I got lost, there’s thousands of people here, Ten..but how could you do this?” _

_ “And what about Lucas?” _

You look up at him slowly, a moment resting between his question and your answer, but you are quickly interrupted by a soft voice.

_ “He was with me, your majesty.” _ Rosé walks quickly towards the three of you, Lucas following behind.

She lied to protect you, or rather, to protect Lucas.

Ten stands up straight and looks past Rosé and onto Lucas.

_ “That’s good to hear..it seems he understands the importance of being beside one’s spouse once the fireworks light up the sky on this special night.” _

Ten smirks and turns back to you.  _ “Get up, we have business to tend to back home.” _

You obey his order as to not piss him off any more. You don’t dare spare a glance to Lucas but you can feel his eyes on you, how sorrowful they must look.

_ “Irene! Get her cleaned up and out of my sight!” _ Ten says before squeezing your arm and taking you to the carriage.

He helps you inside and sits beside you before the two of you endure a long and silent drive back home.

Once you get back home, Ten takes your arm and practically throws you inside. You quickly turn to him and close your fists tightly.

He pushes you into the wall, pressing his body into yours.  _ “Do you take me for a fool? Huh?! After all this time, do you think I’m just some foolish schoolboy still?” _

_ “I think you’re crazy! Wait, no, I KNOW you’re crazy!”  _

He takes your jaw into his hand and brings his lips to yours, forcing a kiss onto them.

You slap him and watch as he backs away.

_ “You expect me to love you after that? You embarrassed an innocent woman, Ten! And on the night of the Chinese festival of all nights, how can I love you?! You keep me caged like some kind of animal! I can’t take it anymore!” _

Ten rubs the spot you slapped him and grows furious, fire roaring through his veins.

_ “You were supposed to come back to me! We were supposed to kiss as we bring in the new year together!” _

_ “I’m sorry I couldn’t find my way back, but you have to understand, I didn’t do it on purpose. It was an accident.” _

_ “I know what it is..” _ Ten exhales and walks around the foyer.

_ “I’ve been too lenient, I’ve been too giving. I am not a king, I am a weak fool that falls for the same person over and over. The person that never stops taking advantage. The person who I just can’t say no too.” _

_ “Ten..” _ you shake your head.

_ “But I know what I’ll do..I’ll release you..I’ll let you go, like the caged bird you feel like you are. You will be free.”  _ Ten swallows hard..he walks into the guest room and sits down. You follow him and watch as he pours himself a glass of scotch.

_ “You will no longer be Queen, you can leave me..” _

Could Ten possibly be letting you go? Could you be with Lucas after all?

You sit down on the chair adjacent to his.

Ten gives you a moment to protest, but once you don’t, he begins to grow angry again. He thinks that you do in fact want to be free from him since you do not call him a fool for saying such outrageous things. He knew he’d never let you go, but seeing your eyes grow with hope made him irritated.

_ “You can be relinquished of all royal titles and live as a beggar, you’ll never see your family again, but that wouldn’t matter, right? Just as long as you have Lucas..” _

Your eyes flicker up to him.

_ “Ten..” _

_ “But poor Lucas and his family, they’d have to live and eventually, die in poverty..hmmm so sad.”  _ Ten downs the liquid and slams the glass onto the table. He gives you a sarcastic smile.

_ “I…despise you, Ten.” _ You stand up and head for the door, but Ten rushes after you spinning you around before grabbing a fistful of your hair.

His lips smash into yours once more as his hand pulls your hair pin out, your hair falling loose.

You kiss him back, biting his lips on purpose but not pushing him away as you did before. 

He bites into your neck as he listens to you whine. Your hands scrape at his back, scratching him through his shirt as he groans.

He breaks the kiss off and tears away the fabric of your dress, revealing your breasts and exposing them to the cold air.

_ “Do you want to know what I was thinking when I watched her be punished?” _

_ “What?” _ You say before he sucks your nipple as the two of you stand in the foyer, angrily embracing each other.

_ “How badly I want to punish you in ways you’ve never been punished before..” _

Ten flips you around, pushing you into the wall so your back is against his chest.

He kisses you from behind, but quickly bites into your shoulder while grabbing your hair and pulling back roughly.

_ “And the way you spoke to me in front of all those people..that was the icing on the cake, sweetheart.”  _ Ten’s gravelly voice enters your ear.

He unlaces your corset and slides down what’s left of your dress with one hand while his other hand holds both wrists tightly and over your head.

He then presses his fingers onto your clit, immediately rubbing circles into it as you cry out his name.

He bites harder into your shoulders, breaking the skin to draw blood.

_ “Fuck!”  _ You moan at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

He fingers you as his cock presses against your ass, your head falls back, you close your eyes and focus on the way his fingers stretch you out so wonderfully.

Ten pinches your nipple with his other hand, but continues to suck hard onto you shoulder.

Your essence runs down your wavering legs. You can’t think or even speak straight.

_ “Yes..T-Ten..right..there.” _

You’re so close, you clench around him but he takes his fingers out and spins you around to face him.

_ “Did you really think it would be that easy?” _

He kneels and gives you a smirk as he looks up at your disappointed face.

Ten was never like this, he always made sure you came no matter what, but now he was denying you. 

You lock eyes as he sucks his fingers clean.

_ “You’re cruel.” _ You whimper.

He chuckles and runs a hand down your abdomen, adoring your soft skin and the way you fidget.

“ _ Oh, you have no idea.I’ll show you crazy, my darling. Yes, tonight, I’ll drive you mad, just as mad as you’ve made me.” _

He holds your legs by the crook of your knees and places them over his shoulders, his head now in between them and hot breath fanning over your soaking entrance.

He licks slowly as he watches you moan.

Your hand goes to the back of his head, and runs through his hair.

_ “Oh, my love. I would be a fool to let such a sweet thing go.” _ Ten whispers then licks in between your folds.

His kitten licks drive you crazy, you can’t help but grab onto his hair tighter.

_ “Please Ten..” _

But he continues to go slow, watching you above him as you play with your nipple and mutter out curse words. He won’t push in further, but he allows the tip of his nose to tickle your bud.

He flattens his tongue, working his way past your folds as you shake.

You’re needy to the point of tears, but Ten doesn’t budge.

_ “Oh fuck.. let me cum please.”  _ You whine again.

He finally dips his tongue in, swirling it around as he kisses your slit. You move your hips against his face, feeling the bridge of his nose press onto your bud.

_ “Yes..” _ your head falls back.

Ten applies pressure to that one spot he knows will make you go crazy, and just as you’re about to cum he pulls his face away from your pussy, kissing your thigh while your chest falls.

_ “You don’t deserve to cum.” _

He yanks your arm and drags you upstairs to the bedroom.

_ “Do you..remember..the first night we fucked sweetheart?” _

_ “How could I forget?”  _ You breathlessly let out, your legs still weak from being close to your climax not once, but twice.

_ “The safe word..what was it?? Ah yes, gold.”  _ Ten pushes you onto the bed.

_ “On your stomach, hands behind your back.”  _ You turn over as he demands, your ass up and ready, but little do you know what Ten has planned for you.

Ten takes silk rope that was placed inside 

the nightstand and ties both of your wrists together.

You squeal as he tightens it so tight, you know that you won’t be able to shimmy out of it if you tried.

Ten holds the back of your neck as he leans down to whisper into your ear.

_ “Ass up at all times, if you falter, you’ll be like this all night.” _

You nod. You’d do anything to cum at this point.

Ten then ties two silk ropes around your ankles, each rope leading to your wrists. You can no longer separate your legs from your arms. You’re open for him and restricted, unable to close your legs or move your arms. The ropes are right, you can feel the blood pressure increases, but a part of you likes it. 

The image of Ten over your bound body only makes you ache for a release even more. You want to feel him inside you, running his veiny cock against your walls.

Ten rubs his hand over your ass teasingly, just barely touching it to trace the roundness of it.

He pulls his pants down and pushes into you in one swift move, you can’t adjust in time and whine loudly at the sudden penetration.

Your body falls forward, but he grips your wrists and brings you back to him, grunting as he reaches your depths and runs his length along your soothing walls.

_ “Ahh!! Ten!” _ You scream as he pushes into you again, ramming his dick into.

_ “Don’t be so surprised, sweetheart, I told you I would punish you. But you’re so fucking wet, I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying this.” _

Ten pulls out slowly, groaning at the way you clench and twitch around his length.

Your feet and hands go numb, the tight rope digging into your skin to leave a mark.

_ “You look so pretty like this, all tied up for me. If i could have you like this all the time, I’d be overjoyed.” _

Ten growls then slams into you once again, this time, letting your body fall onto the bed while you moan.

He pulls you by your hair and whispers into your ear, pinching your nipples so your eyes fly open.

_ “I hope it’s not too much for you.” _ He states in a mocking tone. 

He pushes your head forward into the bed again, drilling into your body as his skilled hips fail to miss a beat.

The sounds of skin against skin and your moans fill the air, making you feel weak. The tingly feeling in your stomach just begging to be eased.

_ “Ten..please..I’m almost-“  _ you say through staggered breaths.

_ “I’m gonna..” _

_ “Do you want to end up like Seulgi? Don’t you dare cum without my approval.”  _ He growls and moves even faster.

It’s hard to hold back, but you’re not exactly sure what Ten is capable of anymore. You follow his orders as tears run down your cheeks. You bite your lips and try not to cum as he coats your walls with his own essence and holds you fast against him.

He pants and lays his body on top of yours.

He pulls out, but replaces his dick with his fingers, pushing the cum that has leaked out back into you.

He looks at the side of your face as he fingers you, looking into your eyes before giving your cheeks a light peck. His hair has fallen into his face, his exposed shoulders shining in the dimly lit room with sweat. He’s incredibly gorgeous, even when he’s angry.

_ “Don’t cry, sweetheart. A king never disappoints his obedient queen at the end of it all.” _

**Obedient** being the key word.

_ “Ten..baby, please.”  _

_ “Shhh…it’s too late to beg, stay here.” _

Ten leaves the room, your body still on the bed, aching in your strenuous position.

He comes back in not too long after, however, retaking his position behind you.

_ “Ahhhh..my beautiful queen, how will I let the world…” _ he takes a breath before continuing, traces of sarcasm echoing in his tone. “ _ And any other man..know that you are mine?” _

You breathe heavily. 

Then feel a sharp slap to your butt. A wooden paddle sends you into the bed, your voice letting out a crackling cry at the unexpected hit.

_ “No..no..keep your body up, sweetheart.”  _ He puts his arm under you and brings your body back to its original position.

He then smacks you again, but with less force.

_ “See? Here I go, going easy on you again.” _

Another smack, you shut your eyes tightly and feel your slick run down your legs.

_ “Look at you..getting turned on by this.”  _ He swings the paddle onto you again, but with as much force as he did the first time.

He grabs you by your hair before you can crash into the bed.

_ “Oh my god, Ten!”  _ You cry out.

He slaps you again.

_ “There we go..now we are getting the reaction that we need..your skin is magnificent, especially in this bruised tone.” _

You sob, but you won’t give him the satisfaction of saying the safe word.

He delivers another blow as you yelp.

He becomes hard again at the sight of your entrance dripping and ass irritated.

He moves behind you and places the paddle down. His fingernails dig into your hips as he drags your ass towards him, this time he pushes into your asshole slowly.

_ “Ten!” _

He grunts then pushes into you all the way.  _ “So tight. Just like the first night.” _

He moves in and out at a steady pace, your breath leaving you with each thrust. You whimper and struggle against your restraints, but he feels amazing, you don’t want him to stop.

He leans forwards and pushes two fingers into your mouth, his hips increasing in speed.

_ “Ahhh..fuck.” _ Strings of cum enter you once again.

That night, Ten teased you endlessly, playing with your body like it was a toy for a spoiled child on Christmas. Keeping it in weird positions as he fucked into you over and over. Choking you while denying you of release, your makeup was smudged and messy as you cried from over-sensitivity. He took his frustrations out on you all night and you wondered how he was still so energetic.

And when he finally let you experience your long awaited orgasm, your hands loose and scratching at his back, your ankles over his shoulders as he pushes into you from above and kisses your lips like he needs them to survive. You came hard, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Shortly after, you fell asleep as he cleaned you up.

The next day, you couldn’t walk. Your bum, wrists and ankles were littered with painful bruises. Your neck and chest also had too many love bites for you to count. It was safe to say you’d be in the house for a while. No one could see you like this.

Your eyes squint as the sunlight burns through the thin curtains.

Ten walks into the room. _ “Good morning.” _

He gives a small smile then scoops you off of the bed.

_ “W-where-?”  _ You rub your eyes.

_ “Is a man not allowed to take his wife to the bath?”  _ Ten looks onto you with furrowed brows.

He places you down into the bath filled with water and rose petals. Usually, your maids helped you bathe while Ten was out of the room, but here Ten was being the caring husband he should be.

_ “That was the hardest I’ve ever gone, darling. You are clearly fit to be my wife after all.”  _ He says as he washes you down. He sits on the side of the tub and massages your body with warm water, and expensive soap he created far away in the mountains just for you.

You moan and bite your lips. His touch is soothing, his hands move over your breasts and your abdomen slowly, and soon, the apex of your legs.

_ “Ten-“ _ you draw in a sharp breath.

_ “Yes, sweetheart?” _

_ “Join me..please.” _

And so he joins you in the oversized, luxurious tub, making love to you once more as water splashes onto the floor, your legs around his waist, your hands running along his soft back. Ten moans as he feels your fingers delicately trace over the scratch marks you gave him last night.

_ “I’m so happy you’re mine.”  _ He whispers as you drift into sleep again.

————

[MARCH 1896]

Ten holds your hand tightly as the two of you walk into a tea shop.

The store owner immediately bows to both of you. _ “Your majesty, welcome! Allow me to provide you with the finest tea in the land. I would’ve been more prepared had I known of your visit, I do apologize.” _

_ “No need to apologize, thank you for welcoming us.”  _ You cut in before Ten can make a snarky comment like he always did to people below him.

The two of you sat down to enjoy delicious tea from all over the world. Some spicy, some incredibly sweet, and some so refreshing, it felt like you were drinking liquid happiness.

_ “Which ones do you prefer, my love?” _ Ten turns to you as you wipe your mouth with a napkin.

_ “I like..the Wuyi Narcissus..”  _ you breathlessly let out, suddenly becoming weak and dizzy. Your heart beats rapidly, almost like it’s threatening to burst through the cage it’s in.

Blood rushes to your head as you lean over, your vision blurring and hands releasing the tea cup you held.

A crash sounds as the fine china splatters all over the floor, a commotion follows.

_ “Y/n? Y/n! What have you done to her?!” _ Ten holds your body and shakes you lightly, but you’ve already passed out completely.

Later that day, you wake to find yourself laying on your shared bed. Your eyes flutter open to see a man with glasses and a small smile over you.

_ “I don’t care if no one has ever been sickened by his tea before, I want that man dead by sunset!” _ Ten yells outside of the room.

_ “What-what happened?” _ You ask the man that seems to have just taken your temperature.

_ “Sweetheart! You’re okay..”  _ Ten rushes over beside you.

_ “I promise that man will not see another morning for hurting you like this.” _

_ “Ten..what are you talking about?” _ You still feel very weak, your hands and feet are numb.

_ “Bring him in!” _ Ten yells outside of the room.

Two guards drag the tea shop owner inside your bed room and make him kneel at the foot of your bed by kicking the crook of his knees.

_ “Ahh! Your majesty, I did not poison you! I swear by it! I would never-“  _ the old man cries, his eyes are bruised, swollen and blood runs from the corner of his mouth.

_ “Shut up!”  _ Ten slaps the man hard with the back of his hand, making him fall forward and cry louder.

_ “Ten!”  _ You cry out and reach for him.

_ “Please..please don’t.”  _ Youre voice is barely above a whisper as you still struggle to breathe normally.

_ “this bastard poisoned you!” _

Ten walked back towards you.

_ “Actually, that may not be the case.. your majesty, now that you are awake, may I ask you a question?”  _ The man with the glasses beside your bed cuts in.

_ “My name is Kun Qian, I am the royal family’s physician.” _

_ “Hello, Doctor. Yes, you may ask me anything.” _

_ “When was the last time you experienced menstruation?” _

Your eyes widened at the doctor asking such a private question, but then you really thought about it. You hadn’t seen your period for some time.

_ “It-it’s been quite a while, doctor.”  _ You look up at him and nod your head.

_ “As I suspected, based on your temperature and low blood pressure, it seems as though you are pregnant.” _ He gives you a smile and looks back at Ten. 

_ “A heir is on the way!” _

Your mouth falls open as anguish covers your entire body. You weren’t ready to be a mother, you didn’t think you could even carry a baby. Hell, it was only the first few days or so and you had already fainted.

Your brows are knitted as you stare at the doctor, then look back at Ten.

He smiles from ear to ear, then leans down to pull you into a big hug.

_ “My love! We are going to have a baby!” _ He exclaims then pulls away to see your reaction. You still look dumbfounded, clearly not as excited as he is. 

Ten frowns slightly, then turns back to the men in the room.

_ “Leave us!”  _ He yells and they quickly scurry out of the room.

He turns back to you. _ “Well, don’t look so thrilled, sweetheart.” _ A sarcastic smirk falling over his face now that the room is empty.

_ “I..I am excited..I’m just nervous.” _

_ “Please don’t worry, my love..”  _ he rubs a hand slowly on top of the blanket covering your belly.

“ _ I will ensure that you receive the best care throughout this pregnancy and after. As well as our dear child. They will be the most spoiled baby on Earth. Do you trust me?” _

The answer was no. Ten was aggressive sometimes and words were just words. You weren’t sure what he was capable of.

_ “Darling?” _

_ “Y-yes..I do.”  _ You nod, and give him a reassuring smile to ease his concern.

_ “I would like to rest now, Ten.” _

Ten nods before kissing your hand and leaving the room. He felt like he was on cloud 9, he ran through the house like a child that was just gifted a dog to chase and play with.

You rested your head onto your pillow and stared at the ceiling, thinking all sorts of things.

The night of the Chinese Festival..it had to have been then.

But which man was the father of the baby growing in you?

Ten believed it was his, but you weren’t sure, for little did he know, you too had been unfaithful.

————

[MAY 1896]

You sit and have tea with Ten’s mother.

_ “How do you feel?”  _ She asks, faking concern.

_ “Well..I’ve had better days.” _

She sighs and takes a sip from her cup.

_ “I don’t understand what my son sees in you. You can barely handle a pregnancy, how can you handle a nation of needy people?” _

_ “You’ve said that before. How do you expect me to react?” _

_ “I don’t expect anything from a weak girl like you, I know I’d only be setting myself up for disappointment. You came into his life out of nowhere. Your family barely has a respectable lineage. He could’ve gone with someone like that gorgeous Yoona from the Im Estate. But instead…he’s fascinated with you. And why? I’ll never understand.” _ She shakes her head.

You place your tea cup down loudly and exhale. “ _ Why do you hate me so much, mother?” _ You say with venom in your tone. You’ve just about had enough with her for she always treats you like you’re less than Ten. She practically threw her hatred in your face since the day you met her.

_ “Oh, is it that obvious?” _ She chuckles then takes another sip.

_ “Well, quite frankly, y/n..I knew you were a lustful wretch from the minute I met you by the look in your eyes..even at your young age, I knew you wanted to corrupt my son, my baby. I knew you were gonna enslave him with your body, taint him and make him forget all that he’d learned.” _ She spits out while leaning forward.

You stare blankly and look at the table, trying to calm your nerves.

_ “You’re a whore, y/n, and I just know you fucked that fool, Lucas. That mistake of a man that was birthed by a disgusting prostitute. She threw herself onto my husband in order to take his money. And you’ve done the same to my naive Ten because you are just like her..a whore.” _

You chuckle and leaned forward as you remembered catching her son all those times, in the stables, in the library.

_ “The only whore in this house is your son! He’s just like his father, your cheating bastard of a husband. All he does is stick his penis into anything with a heartbeat! And yet the King ended up with you! A hateful and downright evil bitch! Bless him for being relieved of your presence finally in death!”  _ You lash out.

The queen backhand smacks you so hard, you placed your hands flat onto the table to hold yourself up straight.

The queen gasps and shoots up from her chair. She huffs.  _ “If you ever dare open your foul mouth and speak to me like that again, I’ll see to it that your tongue is removed and fed to the wolves! I can’t kill you, for your death would ruin my son, but I will hurt you, child. Do not..mess with me.” _

Seulgi runs over and helps you up from the table after the queen leaves.

Your back aches in pain as you stand up from the dining room table. You press your hand into the small of it and wince. 

Your belly was so huge, you couldn’t even walk 10 steps without the need to stop and take a breath.

_ “I believe you should rest in your room, your majesty.”  _ A maid helps you up the stairs and towards your bedroom. She was the one to always hold your hand and help you through any cramps you felt. You rarely saw Ten. He was always away for some trip or completing tasks in town, writing orders, or even hunting with other men.

You found it quite odd that he promised to give you the best treatment, but neglected to even check in with you on some days.

_ “Where..is my husband, Seulgi?” _ You move up the steps slowly.

_ “I-I am not sure, Miss, I believe he is out of town at the moment.” _

You sigh.  _ “Of course he is.” _

_ “A letter came for you today, your majesty, I have placed it onto the desk in your study.” _ Seulgi changes the subject quickly, for she knows of Ten’s true whereabouts. She knows that he is actually in the very same castle that you’re in, only, he rests in a room far away on the other end of the large mansion, laying in bed with his favorite servant, Jade.

She knew that your pregnancy would be in danger if you ever discovered this.

_ “I would like to go there now, I will rest later.” _ You tell her. You put Seulgi in charge of collecting letters and hiding the ones that were closed shut with a distinct label. She didn’t know who the letters were from, but even if she had her own assumptions, you knew you could trust her of all the maids to stay quiet.

_ “Yes, your majesty.”  _

Once in the study alone, you open the letter from your beloved Lucas.

Your mouth widens into a smile as you read it and rub your irritated cheek.

_ Dear y/n, _

_ I am delighted to know that you are doing well. Please continue to rest, eat, and sleep well. I wish I could be there to hold you and feel the subtle kicks of our child. I can imagine how cute it will be already, with your beautiful eyes and my dimples. The baby is so loved , it does not even know. We will provide it with everything that it needs and more. It will have the most caring parents known to man. Once the delivery is successful, I will pick you up and we will run away from this place together, raising our child in the sunniest place for the rest our lives. We will finally be together, my love. All three of us. I promise to see you soon. _

_ Yours Always, _

_ Lucas _

A tears drops onto the paper. Your heart swells with joy when you think of finally living your life with your true love, Lucas. Carrying a baby was painful, but knowing that he loved you and planned to take care of you made it easier.

You wouldn’t have to deal with your careless, self-centered husband, you could finally be happy.

You clutched the letter to your chest and brought it with you to your room, holding it tightly as you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

————

[One Day Later]

_ “Your majesty…” _ Jade rushes into Ten’s study.

_ “What are you doing?! You know we can’t meet here!” _ Ten quickly stands up and walks close to Jade. 

With shakey hands she lifts up a piece of paper to him.

_ “I am so sorry, your majesty, but I was cleaning the Queen’s quarters when I came across this letter. It was under one of the pillows on the bed!” _

_ “Shhh..quiet down, you’ll wake her.” _

Ten grabs the paper from her and looks into her eyes sternly.  _ “And what gives you the right to read through our Queen’s personal documents, Jade?” _

_ “I-I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but recognize the name at the bottom.” _

Ten raises an eyebrow, but then proceeds to read through the note. 

His face grows angry, his grip on the paper tightens as his knuckles become white as snow.

_ ‘Our son.’ _

_ The audacity of this man.  _ Ten thinks to himself. 

_ “How dare he..”  _ Ten scoffs, he begins to lose it slowly, he can’t even form coherent sentences or words to express how upset he is. So many thoughts run through his head. Had you and Lucas really fornicated that night when you disappeared at the festival? 

Lucas wouldn’t be a fool to call the baby his child if this wasn’t the truth, for this was the only time that you had slipped out of Ten’s sight.

How dare he. Ten thought Lucas would’ve stopped it all. He thought he would’ve been a decent friend and left you alone like he asked, but he disobeyed his order and still continued to keep in touch with you.

How dare you. Oh you…you lied to him. His sweetheart, the one he loved so dearly with all his heart. He gave you everything, the world, and anything else that you could possibly ask for. You took advantage of his kindness, you took him for a fool once again.

And the worst part is, he still loved you. You could stab him in the chest with a sword while daunting an ice cold expression, and he’d still adore you.

And the fact that the two of you planned to run away together made everything worse. The child that he was so excited to welcome and raise into the world with you, would be snatched away from him by his own best friend.

He doubted that even being murdered by you was worse than what he felt right now.

_ “What will you do?”  _ Jade whispers.

Ten sighs, his eyes narrowing. He knew better than to lash out like some sort of maniac. So he decided to stay cool and calm, he was notorious for that. No matter how difficult a situation be for him, he always remained calm. He was feared by all for this very reason, his silence and unreadable smile made him nothing short scary.

_ “It seems..Lucas and I will need to have a talk.” _

He hands her the paper.  _ “Put this back where you found it, then wait for me in the room at the end of the hall.” _

Jade nods quickly and takes the paper from him before turning around.

_ “And Jade…I have no patience today, if you’re not naked and on your knees in five minutes..I will have no choice but to punish you..again.” _

_ “I understand, your majesty.” _

————

[JUNE 1896]

Ten gives your cheek a light kiss as he leaves your side.

_ “I’ll be gone for a few days, sweetheart, try not to miss me too much.” _

_ “You’re always gone, Ten. I stopped missing you a long time ago. Now, I’m just used to it.” _

_ “Ahhh, darling, don’t be so harsh. You know how it is for the King.”  _ Ten straightens his arms out as his servant cleans his uniform of lint.

_ “I have to be here, I have to be there..the kingdom needs me.” _

_ “And what about me? I’m carrying your baby, some care would be nice, what if I need you?”  _ You were irritated at Ten today and couldn’t control your emotions as the contractions kept you up all night.

_ “My baby?” _ Ten quickly caught himself.  _ “Don’t you mean our baby?” _

You roll your eyes and lay back down in the bed as Ten smirks.

_ “I’ll have Seulgi bring you some tea for the pain.” _ He says as he exits the bedroom.

————

[JULY 1896]

_ “You have another letter, your majesty.” _

You quickly take the letter from Seulgi and wave her off.  _ “Thank you, you are dismissed.” _

It was the first letter that you received from him in about two weeks, so you were more than excited to read it.

_ Dear y/n, _

_ I apologize for taking so long to follow up with you. I have successfully escaped the Park Estate. Do not be worried, my love, for I only ran away to get settled before the baby arrives. I have taken several trains to get to where I am right now. It is beautiful, perfect even. I cannot think of a more suiting place for our family to thrive. I look forward to taking you here and being with you all the time. I am far enough so that no one will recognize me. Please promise me one thing, if Princess Rosé sends for me, do not tell her or anyone else in the kingdom where I am or about the letters that I send you. You are the only one that knows of my location. My mother and brother do not know and likely will not be asked for me, but when you get here safely, I will, of course, inform them as well. I am beaming with excitement. I cannot wait to see you again. _

_ Yours eternally, _

_ Lucas  _

———————

[AUGUST 1896]

You’re resting in your chambers, a heat flash making you too dizzy to even comprehend what time it is. You wish you could see your mother and father, but Ten’s mother has kept them from entering the premises, claiming that they would only add stress for you.

Ten sent your parents away to a different district where they would be in charge of finances. You thought it was unnecessary for them to be hours away from you, but Ten deemed them the right and only fit for the job.

A servant enters the room and calls out to you.

_ “Your majesty..” _

_ “Yes..”  _ you say groggily, squinting as the sun flight hurts your eyes.

You rub your belly and wince.  _ “What is it?” _

_ “Princess Rosé has come to see you, she says it is urgent.”  _ Seulgi states with a look of worry.

_ “Let her in, please.” _ you sit up straight, preparing yourself for what is about to ensue.

Rosé comes rushing into your room.

_ “Your majesty! I cannot find Lucas!” _

You furrow your brows.  _ “What?” _

Rosé sobs.  _ “No one has seen him in two months…I thought he was visiting another city, but it turns out he never showed up. Your majesty, what if something’s happened to him? I am so worried..I.” _

_ “Shhh…please, sit on the bed. We will find him, I’m sure he’ll be back from whatever trip he has taken soon enough.” _

It hurt you to lie to Rosé like this, but it’s what Lucas asked of you.

He made you promise not to tell anyone the truth.

_ “It’s just..he’s never done this before, he’s never left and not even written a letter to me..oh, your majesty, I miss him so much.” _ Rosé cries hard into her hands.

You lean forward and rub her back.  _ “He’s okay, Rosé, perhaps he needed some time away.” _

She looks up at you.  _ “You’re right, I think I left him too often. What if he doubts my love for him? He’s been so sweet to me, what if I’ve broken his big heart?” _

Your eyes tear up as you think of the man you and Rosé both knew. Lucas loved everyone so deeply, he was a tall glass of love ever flowing, brightening anything and anyone he came into contact with.

It was a pity that someone as nice as Rosé would have to be hurt by both your actions.

Ten struts into the room. _ “What’s the matter?” _

_ “I can’t find Lucas, I think something has happened to him, it’s been two months!” _ Rosé cries harder.

_ “Oh no..oh dear.”  _ Ten steps closer before locking eyes with you, as if to ask if you knew anything about Lucas’ whereabouts.

You shrug your shoulders and shake your head as you pat Rosé’s back.

_ “Lucas, my dear friend. I’m sure he is hiking somewhere, going on some grand adventure like usually does. But do not worry, I will send out any and all of my men in search of him. We will speak to the countrymen and ask if they’ve seen him so we can trace his steps. We will search far and wide, even outside of the kingdom, Rosé. We will find him.” _

_ “Oh, your majesty, I am forever in your debt.” _ Rosé stands up and bows to Ten.

But Ten watches your eyes, anxious to see how you react to his words. You wipe your eye of a tear and mouth  _ “thank you.” _

—————

[SEPTEMBER 1896]

_ “Doctor Qian…I might just rip this baby out myself..he dances like his father, and my belly is blessed to be the dance floor.”  _ You wince as another contraction sets in.

The doctor lifts the stethoscope and his head from your stomach.

_ “Well, your majesty, I’m afraid you don’t have just one dancer in there.” _

Your eyes grow large. _ “W-what?” _

_ “There are, in fact, two heartbeats coming from your belly.”  _

_ “Doctor..what are you saying?” _

_ “It looks like you’re in a considerable amount of pain because you’re pregnant with twins.” _

He gives you a big smile.

You gasp. _ “Oh..my God.” _

Ten walks into the room, fixing his pants as he steps in.

You scan him up and down while he smooths his hair back and breathes heavily.

He never made it to your appointments on time..even if he was already in the very castle that they occurred in.

_ “I’m sorry I’m late, any news doctor?” _ He says as he walks to your side of the bed.

_ “Yes, I was just informing your wife of her pregnancy with twins, your majesty.” _

_ “Twins?!”  _ Ten gasps, he immediately smiles from ear to ear, new found hope flooding his head. Could you possibly be pregnant with his child also?

_ “Yes, that is why she is in so much pain.” _

_ “Sweetheart, that’s amazing.” _ Ten bends down to give you a kiss, but you turn your head.

_ “Doctor, when is the delivery date?” _

Ten’s smile falls and he stands ups straight before rolling his shoulders.

_ “Late October or Early November, your highness.”  _ The doctor snaps his briefcase shut, turning to bid you and Ten a farewell.

When the room is empty, you turn to Ten.

_ “Where were you, Ten?” _

_ “Doesn’t matter, darling. I’m here now.”  _ Ten shimmies off his jacket and sits on the edge of the bed.

_ “It does matter, because while the doctor is informing me of my health and the health of our CHILD, you’re off doing God knows what!” _

You grip the sheets to hold in your anger.

_ “I can smell that bitch on you!”  _ Your voice raises.

Ten moved over to you quickly, grabbing you by the throat and squeezing it slightly. His eyes full of pure anger.

_ “You’ve got some nerve, woman! I’ve given you everything you ask for, yet you lay here on the most expensive bed in this continent and all I hear from you are complaints! Be grateful for once and I may just want to spend time with you!” _

He releases his grip and stands up before smoothing his pants.

You stare at him in shock. You contemplate tearing him apart with words, but you calm yourself. You needed to rest and keep your heartbeat stable to ensure the safe delivery of your babies, the ones you would soon raise with Lucas.

Ten walks to the door.

_ “You should rest and make sure my children are healthy..” _

He looks at you over his shoulder. “ _ Because if they aren’t…I’ll have your head put on a stake.” _

—

Later that week, you receive another letter from Lucas. He tells you once again that he is safe and doing well, and is longing to see you.

You reply with a letter.

_ My dearest Lucas, _

_ The doctor has informed me that I am pregnant with twins! Oh, how excited I am for you to meet them. They will have your laugh, your smile, your warmth. I love you, I wish you were here to take care of me. Ten has been absent on most days, leaving me to endure this pregnancy alone, even on the most painful nights. I know that if you were here, you’d be beside me through it all. Nonetheless, I pray that you are prepared for the twins. I will do my best to ensure their safe arrival. I look forward to reuniting with you soon and running away from this dreadful place, you will relieve me of my ties to this insane man and bring me to a paradise filled with true unconditional love, and we will live happily forever. My love, I need you..more than ever. Please be safe. _

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Y/n _

After sending your letter off to a post office Lucas had given you the address of in another letter, you decide to walk about the castle for a while. The doctor advised you to take walks every now and then, but to not pressure yourself.

You head to the planetarium that Ten had built in just for you about a year ago. Back when Ten was caring and genuinely sweet, he did things for you just to see you smile. He knew you loved to look into the sky when you rested under the cherry blossom tree together, so he’d decided to get you a room where you could gaze together and hold hands just like you did in the old days.

You sit there and gaze at the stars, silently praying for a safe delivery that both you and your children would survive.

When you’ve spent an hour or so in the room, you finally get up and walk back to your room. You stop just after you pass by one of the rooms in the hallway. A loud groan escapes the door.

You lean in close and hear the whimpers of a woman as well. Your brows furrow. Surely, your servants wouldn’t be fooling around in your house.

You slowly turn the handle of the door and peak into the room.

Your heart drops at the sight and sound.

Ten makes love to Jade on the bed, thrusting his dick into her as her head falls over the edge of the bed and her legs spread further

apart. He sucks her neck and moans while a male servant enters him from behind, holding him by the waist as he pushes deep into your husband’s ass.

The man doesn’t see you as he throws his head back and looks to be on the brink of his climax.

A hand flies over your mouth, falling open.

You don’t make a sound, but Ten feels a gust of wind when the door opens up a little more.

He looks up at you, locking his dark, lustful eyes with your teary ones as you stand there in shock. Their bodies are naked, sweaty. Their moans and groans flood your ears.

But unlike the first time you caught him, he doesn’t stop. He pushes into her harder, still keeping eye contact with you.

He grabs her neck and begins to choke her, however, you just can’t seem to stop watching it all happen.

Her face begins to turn red, her eyes fly open and when she gets the upside down image of you in the doorway, she only chuckles.

Her voice gets louder as she cums. 

_ “Oh! Oh, yes! Your majesty! Yes!”  _ Her body shaking on the bed. Ten cums soon after, choking her harder as he watches you and grunts. The man behind him slams into Ten one more time before releasing into him and gripping onto his waist with his fingernails.

The audacity of them all. You clenched your fists, then slammed the door shut.

You wiped your tears with one hand and held your belly with the other. You tried not to cry too hard, for you didn’t want to stress yourself out, but Ten really ruined you. He didn’t care for you or love you, he only lusted after you. He only wanted to possess you.

That night, you kept yourself from crying by re-reading Lucas’ letters and dreaming of your wonderful life with him.

Ten had the nerve to bring breakfast to you the next morning.

You took the tray and threw it on the ground.

_ “Do you really think I’d eat something from you? You’re a revolting liar!” _

_ “Oh? Revolting? Nice. Haven’t heard that one from you yet.” _ Ten sits on the edge of the bed.

_ “Yeah..well you really brought out my creativity after what you did yesterday.” _

_ “What’s wrong? Are you jealous? You looked like you liked it..did it remind you of the first night?” _

Ten taps the blanket with his fingers, slowly pushing them into the apex of your legs.  _ “the night when Lucas and I played with your body? Ah, yes, we took turns entering and filling it up with our seed? It’s a shame he’s not here for us to do it again..” _

His voice is laced with lust as he gazes at your swollen breasts.

_ “Don’t TOUCH me!” _ You move your leg and brush him off.

_ “So what? You’ll never let me touch you again? You’re my wife, darling..I have to touch you..kiss you..fuck you.”  _ Ten gives a sadistic smile that you wish you could erase from your memory forever.

_ “You will NEVER put your dick in me again.” _

_ “Then what good are you as my queen? We have to create a family..even after this pregnancy, there should be more, no? That’s what the people want, my love.” _

_ “And if I leave you?” _ You say through gritted teeth.

Ten chuckles loudly.  _ “Leave me? The king? I guess our children will be motherless, how sad. ‘Til death do us part,’ sweetheart, did you forget?” _

_ “Why do you keep me around? You have people that give you what you need, because clearly, I am not enough..why do you hurt me? _ ” Tears start to fill your eyes, making his apparition blurry.

_ “They’ll never be you..I love you..I need you, you’re mine and I’ll die before I let you go.” _ Ten runs his finger down your neck as he whispers.

_ “It feels amazing..having you here..to myself.” _

_ “You’re pretty when you cry.”  _ He wipes a tear.

_ “I hate you, Ten.” _

Ten takes your hand and kisses it, laying it on the side of his face as he pouts.

_ “I love you too, sweetheart.” _

————

[NOVEMBER 1896]

You hold Ten’s hand tightly, letting out another blood-curdling scream. Your hips feel like they will shatter at any moment as you deliver your children.

But after several hours of grueling contractions and labor, you deliver two beautiful girls. Ten let you choose the names so you chose Yīngtáo for Cherry and Kāihuā for Blossom as Lucas had suggested in a letter to you once.

Ten rocks one twin in his arms as he tears up. You rock the other in your arms and smile at her.

_ “Oh, y/n..they’re beautiful.”  _ Ten sobs.

You smile.  _ “I know..” _

Your nurses take the babies away and into their care room, where they are bathed and fed. The doctor also checks their vitals to ensure that they are healthy.

It’s just you and Ten in the room after it’s been cleaned up.

Ten lays down beside you, pulling you into his arms. You’re too tired to push yourself away from him, so you welcome his embrace by relaxing your body.

Your head rests on his chest, rising up and down slowly and steadily. 

_ “You did well, my love.”  _ Ten says softly.

_ “Yeah..I guess I did, even after all the shit you put me through.” _

Ten chuckles lightly then sighs.  _ “That night of the Chinese festival..it was so long ago..and look at what has happened. We have been blessed with not one, but two healthy babies. How can we tell which is which?” _

_ “Well, I’m sure it will be easier to differentiate between the two as they get older..” _

_ “No, my love. How can we tell which child is mine..and which child is his?” _ Ten says slowly.

Your eyes open as you sit up straight and look at Ten.

_ “His? What are you talking about?” _

Ten runs his fingers down your back and the look on his face makes your skin crawl, his eyes low as he daunts a proud smirk.

_ “I know about everything, my love. I know what you did last summer. I know that you had sex with Lucas several times…even on that same night that I lost you.” _

Your mouth falls open, but Ten doesn’t give you a chance to speak, his hand still running up and down your back.

_ “And..I want you to know…I forgive you…whether or not they’re mine..I forgive you.”  _ He kisses your cheek.

_ “I will raise them as my own, for you have just made me the happiest man on Earth.”  _ He whispers into your ear.

_ “Ten..” _ your eyes still wide after the shock. Ten knew that you and Lucas were engaging in and affair, and he didn’t tell you until now. How was it that he was so calm? Why did he keep you alive after learning of your whereabouts that night? 

_ “Everything is all right now. I love you, my darling. I love our children.” _ Ten nuzzles himself onto your neck and pulls you closer to him as he drifts off into sleep quietly.

Your eyes fill with tears, but you quickly wipe them away and remind yourself of the last letter Lucas sent you. 

He said to meet him at the cherry tree next week at a specific time. That is when he will come to your rescue and take you and your kids away. You smile and close your eyes, dreaming once again of your love.

————

[One Week Later]

It is after midnight when you creep out of your chambers. Ten had once again disappeared but you didn’t care where he was. In fact, you are beyond thankful for his neglect tonight of all nights. This evening you and your babies would run away with Lucas.

The palace was basically dead. The servants were working downstairs on the first floor. Normally, you and Ten had the top floor to yourselves for the evening. If you ever needed to call for a servant, there was a bell that could be rung that could be heard across the residence. 

It was the last thing you needed. You didn’t pack much into your small bag. You removed your sleepwear and put on a pair of pants and a loose-fitting shirt. You put a cloak over yourself and bundled your sleeping girls up in your arms. You prayed they stayed peacefully asleep. You ran away quickly, knowing it would be stupid to leave Ten a letter.

You run towards a servant’s exit to the gardens that were right outside of your bedroom. You knew that no one would cross paths with you up until this point. You let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the babies. They still slept peacefully. You smile down at them and exit through the gardens. 

You enter past the schoolyard you once frequented, amazed and saddened at the sour turn your friendship with Ten and Lucas had taken. You spot the cherry blossom tree in the distance and see a man leaning against the back of it, a baby stroller right beside him. Lucas was already waiting for you and your heart swelled with happiness. 

You say,  _ “Lucas…” _

As you get closer and closer, Lucas slowly turns over and you see…

_ Wait. _

_ “Darling,”  _ Ten starts with a wide smile on his face,  _ “Fancy seeing you here of all places in the middle of the night. Quite careless of you to expose the girls to the elements so soon.” _

You back away. What is he doing here? How did he know you were-

Ten clicks his tongue.  _ “Were you expecting someone else?” _

You are stunned to silence. You couldn’t think straight. Where was Lucas, you thought. Perhaps he was late. What if he was still on his way to the rendezvous point? And now that Ten was here, you wouldn’t be able to get away with Lucas. You hope Lucas is stealthy and he avoids detection. You could arrange another meeting time. Find another way to escape. 

You try to make up an excuse.  _ “I-” _

Ten raises his arms. “ _ Your arms must ache from carrying both of the girls. Allow me,”  _ he says as he takes Yīngtáo. 

He cradles her and continues,  _ “What brings you here, y/n? You have one chance to answer honestly.”  _

His nurturing smile at his daughter fades as he looks at you.  _ “Don’t test me.” _

You sigh as you cradle Kāihuā.  _ “I’m leaving, Ten.” _

Ten laughs.  _ “You are? Are you walking on foot with my daughters to the next town?” _

You sigh. “ _ Enough, Ten. I’m leaving. With Lucas. You have kept him and I apart for too long. This,”  _ you say,  _ “Is not a true marriage. If you loved me at all, you would let me go.”  _

He caresses your cheek. As quickly as you flinch, he removes his hand from you.  _ “Oh, sweet, foolish y/n. How do you explain my presence in the cherry blossom tree? Exactly at midnight.” _

_ “You must’ve followed me…”  _ You start.

He smiles. _ “‘You will relieve me of my ties to this insane man and bring me to a paradise filled with true unconditional love, and we will live happily forever’.” _

Your heart sinks as he reads the words you wrote to Lucas. Ten found one of your letters. Did that mean he got it before Lucas could receive it? But how, you wonder. 

He pouts.  _ “Insane? Me? Is that how you really think of me?”  _

You are tempted to snap at him but don’t want to alarm your babies. You take a deep breath and reply,  _ “What would you call an unfaithful spouse who won’t let you go?” _

He laughs. “ _ You’re one to talk about infidelity.”  _ He then coos as he looks at your daughter, “ _ You are just as flawed as I am. That is why we are a perfect match, y/n.”  _

You scoff.  _ “We are not meant to be, Ten. I’m leaving with Lucas. No matter what you say. Have us banished from the kingdom. Tell everyone you banished me. I’m sure your mother will be thrilled.”  _

Ten shakes his head.  _ “Oh, no, no. That just won’t do. Where will you go?” _ He fakes concern in his voice. 

_ “You don’t have to worry about that,” _ you say. 

Ten continues to mock.  _ “Well, it will be hard for you to go alone. Especially since Lucas won’t be joining you.” _

Your stomach churns.  _ “What are you talking about?” _

He beams.  _ “He will remain in the kingdom. In the most permanent sense, sweetheart.” _

You frown in confusion and fear. “ _ Ten, what-” _

He continues, reveling in what he will share with you. 

He recites, “ _ ‘Once the delivery is successful, I will pick you up and we will run away from this place together, raising our child in the sunniest place for the rest of our lives. We will finally be together, my love’.” _

Ten also got a hold of Lucas’ letters to you. How long had he kept this hidden, you wondered. And your eyes widened at another realization. 

Ten says,  _ “Ah, y/n…y/n…You underestimate me. I must admit that hurts me deeply. Did you really think this charade would go unpunished?” _

_ “Ten…What did you do?” _ You ask shakily.

————

[Flashback - JUNE 1896]

Lucas brushes Hazel’s mane at the Park Estate’s stables. 

_ “Your Highness,” _ one of the servants calls to him.

He looks up at the servant and freezes up at the sight of Ten beside him. 

_ “His Royal Majesty Ten Lee seeks an audience with Your Highness,” _ the servant says.

Lucas nods stiffly.  _ “Thank you. You are dismissed.” _

The servant departs and Ten stands there, an unreadable smile on his face.

_ “It’s been a long time…brother,”  _ Ten begins.

Lucas steps away from Hazel and approaches his half-brother. “ _ Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?” _

Ten replies,  _ “I’ve missed our friendship.” _

Lucas scoffs.  _ “Have you now?”  _

Ten shakes his head.  _ “Remember that I am your king, brother. I won’t tolerate you speaking down to me.”  _ He nods his head over to his team of guards, which included the ever-hostile Hendery. Hendery flashes a condescending smile at Lucas. 

Lucas was still nursing the cut under his chin that Hendery gave him from the first time he visited. Lucas chose not to mention anything to arouse suspicion from the Parks. When they inquired, he said that it was from a sparring incident and they all left it at that. 

Ten continues, _ “Let’s go hunting.” _

Lucas begrudgingly accepts and joins Ten and his men to go hunting in the nearby forest that Lucas was most familiar with. The two brothers take their bows and arrows to hunt for deer. It is a tense and quiet walk. 

When they finally see targets, Lucas eases up and is thankful for the distraction. 

Ten shoots at a deer in the distance but misses. The deer scurries off. He hisses. 

Lucas can’t help a chuckle. Hunting was never Ten’s strong suit.

Ten turns to Lucas. _ “Something funny, Lucas?” _

Lucas shakes his head, smiling.  _ “You’re still terrible with a bow and arrow.”  _

Ten recalls the times he and Lucas went hunting when they were kids. He laughs.  _ “I’m afraid so.”  _

Lucas had his reservations about Ten. He resented him for marrying you, cheating on you, neglecting you during your time of need, and keeping you away from him. But deep down, he still had affection for his best friend. That connection didn’t just go away, especially since they were actually bonded by blood. And part of him ached for Ten because soon, you and Lucas would leave and never see him again, your friendship permanently severed. 

Lucas does his best to put on a good face. He and Ten regale about their adolescence and their shenanigans in the palace. Ten asks about Rosé and his time in the Park Estate. Lucas asks about the kingdom and how his reign is progressing. He even politely asks about you, acting like you two hadn’t spoken to each other since the festival. Ten replies that you are well and are expecting to deliver the baby sometime in October or November. Lucas pretends to not know this information.

_ “Congratulations, Your Majesty. A royal heir,” _ Lucas starts as he aims his arrow in search of a target. 

Ten only watches Lucas now. “ _ Indeed, y/n has made me the happiest man. The baby is just the beginning for us, Lucas.” _

Lucas evens out his expression so Ten doesn’t catch onto his irritation. However, Ten knew what he was doing. 

Ten continues as he readies his bow and arrow.  _ “I think I’ve found my first kill for the day, brother…”  _ He turns to Lucas, whose back is to him. Ten positions his arrow against the bow.

_ “Oh?” _ Lucas asks, oblivious, focused on finding deer. 

_ “Take a look,”  _ Ten says quietly. He closes one eye shut and focuses his aim. 

As Lucas turns to face Ten, Ten releases the arrow, striking Lucas. 

Very near to the heart, as Ten anticipated. 

Lucas groans as he falls down to his knees. “ _ What have you done?!”  _ He quickly falls on his knees, blood seeping out of his wound. Lucas loses even more energy and falls to the ground, face first. 

Ten walks over to Lucas. Lucas slowly crawls away, attempting to evade his hunter. “ _ You know, I had my doubts about today. Coming to see you, inviting you to the forest, and making you the prize of this hunt…But I can’t take any chances, Lucas. y/n belongs to me. It’s time for you to know that. Soon, she will see it, too.” _

Lucas gasps heavily,  _ “Help…me…” _

Ten laughs.  _ “Do you think anyone here is on your side, bastard?”  _

Lucas feels faint. He is about to lose consciousness, knowing that he is very near to his end. He was torn between wishing to be saved and ending his suffering. But through all of this, he could only think of you and his child. Tears fell from his eyes. He had to fight until the end. He continues to crawl but he is fading with each passing moment. 

Ten barks,  _ “Hendery, Doyoung, pick him up.”  _

Ten’s guards appear. Lucas can only see their shoes. Hendery and Doyoung pick Lucas up off of the ground. Hendery quickly pushes Lucas against the nearest tree. Lucas loses his breath at the harsh contact. 

Hendery quickly pulls the arrow out of his chest and Lucas yells in agony. Hendery can’t help himself, pulling out a dagger and stabbing Lucas right in the heart, turning the dagger slowly and torturously. 

Ten shakes his head.  _ “You were supposed to wait for my order, Hendery.” _

Hendery pulled his dagger out of Lucas’s bloody chest. He lets go of Lucas’s body. It falls to the ground like a chopped down tree, heavy but lifeless.

Hendery backs away and bows to Ten. _ “My apologies, Your Majesty.”  _

Ten nods. _ “Doyoung, prepare the crate. We’re going home, gentlemen.”  _

————

[Present - November 1896]

The twins slept in the carriage now. 

_ “What did you do to him?” _ You whisper loudly, hot tears streaming down your face. You knew it in your gut that Ten got to Lucas. 

_ “What had to be done, dearest,”  _ Ten says. 

_ “Where is he?” _ You ask, dreading his answer.

_ “Right underneath us,”  _ Ten says as he looks down at the grass.

You slowly process his words. You look down to the ground and realize Lucas was buried right underneath the tree that started it all.

You stumble and fall to the ground.  _ “No…” _

Ten continues, “ _ Lucas is dead, y/n.” _

You shake your head. “ _ Ten, you wouldn’t…” _

He responds, “ _ You were straying. I had to intervene.” _

You refuse to listen. “ _ You…are many things. You are not a killer.” _

He finishes,  _ “I would do anything for you, y/n.” _

Images and memories of your true love flash into your mind. Lucas’s welcoming smile when he meets you the first time. The horseback riding. The first time you made love before Ten entered the room at the party. The days in Wanderlust. Your last night together at the festival. You sob, trying to control your volume.  _ “No, no, no. Please, God, no…Ten, what-” _

_ “I did it for us, angel,” T _ en says as he bends down and raises your chin to look at him, adoring your gorgeous face as you weep.

You pull away.  _ “You killed him…Ten, that’s an act of treason. You can’t get away with this.” _

_ “I can. And I will, y/n.”  _ He gets you up off of the ground.  _ “Come along now. The girls will soon need to get fed again.” _

You pull yourself away from Ten.  _ “Don’t touch me. I will never let you touch me again.” _

Ten laughs. “ _ You would be smart to obey me, y/n. Or I will take the twins away from you.” _

Tears staining your face, you grasp the stroller handle and your knuckles turn white. You want to lunge for your monstrous husband but know that regardless of your status as queen, Ten always had the last word. You knew he could take the girls away from you. He was as good (well as evil) as his word. 

Ten leads you back to the palace. He offers to handle the stroller but you refuse to let go of your babies. They were your reason to continue living this never ending nightmare. It was up to you that they didn’t grow up to be like their  _ “father”. _

————

[DECEMBER 1896]

You silently mourn the death of Lucas, cursing at the heavens for taking away the most heavenly creature from you. The Park Estate and the Kingdom of Hearts have continued their search parties across the continent for Lucas. Ten, unironically, was at the forefront. He made sure they looked everywhere. The last place they would look was where Lucas’s remains laid: the cherry blossom tree. 

The search teams were losing hope and Princess Rosé was inconsolable. Your heart ached for her as you knew the truth. So you did what you could and listened to her when she came to visit. You could not leave the palace under your concerned husband’s orders. You theorized that the pressure of becoming king overwhelmed him and he ran. That at the very least he was safe and starting a new life. You and Rosé knew that was a load of bullshit. Lucas would have at least sent a letter, apologizing. That was the kind of person he was. 

You continue to nurse the babies. You channel all of your energy in taking care of them, checking in with Doctor Kun daily. You drink the best herbal teas. Your diet is consistent. You couldn’t starve yourself. Even if every bite of food was no longer savory, you continued to eat. You had to sustain yourself for the sake of your children. Ten is thrilled that you have invested all of your time as a mother, as you should’ve from the start. 

If you allowed yourself to think about anything besides the well-being of your children, you knew your mind would wander to a dark place. 

You are reading a book on motherhood in the library one day while the babies are napping. Seulgi comes to you.

_ “Your Majesty, a letter has arrived for you,”  _ she says.

You shoot Seulgi a look as you take the letter. “ _ Did His Majesty get a hand on this?”  _

Seulgi’s eyes widened at your hostility.  _ “Your Majesty…” _

You sigh.  _ “I trusted in you, Seulgi…Ten got his hand on my personal letters. And I know he got to you.” _

Seulgi panics. “ _ I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I wanted to protect you but the king threatened the safety of my family.”  _ Tears well up in her eyes.  _ “If it were up to me, I would be fiercely loyal to you. Only you. But as long as the king reigns, I have no choice.” _

You get up from your chair and put your hands on Seulgi’s forearms.  _ “I know.” _

Seulgi hiccups.  _ “Your Majesty?” _

You say,  _ “I understand. You don’t have to worry. I know that you are a good person. You have always stood by me. You’ve taken a beating for me, for heaven’s sake. I still carry that with me to this day.” _

Seulgi shakes her head. “ _ I would do it again, Your Majesty. You have always been kind to me.”  _ She had worked in the palace for over ten years, ever since she was a little girl.  _ “Without you, the palace would be hell.” _

You smile at Seulgi,  _ “I appreciate that. And there’s no need to worry. The personal letters have ceased so if His Majesty inquires about the letters, you can hand them over…”  _ You have given up on keeping secrets from Ten. He was right. You truly underestimated how vile he was. 

Seulgi shakes her head.  _ “His Majesty has not seen this letter, Your Majesty…And it’s better that he does not.” _ She bows. 

You realize what she says and quickly dismiss her. You open the letter. 

_ Dear y/n, _

_ I am so sorry to write to you as you are still nursing your children. I congratulate you and your husband for the safe delivery of your daughters. I implore you: if you know anything that the palace has not admitted to the public about Prince Lucas’ whereabouts, please tell me. I fear that something terrible has happened. He wouldn’t have run away. He was committed to staying with the princess. He wouldn’t have disappeared without sending us a letter after the fact at the very least. I await your response. _

_ Many blessings, _

_ Kahei _

Lucas’ mother and the rest of his family were also kept in the dark. Ten forbade you from reaching out to them again. It was a part of his threat to take the girls away from you. And even if you dared send them a letter, you feared for their safety and yours. You wondered just how long Ten would keep the charade up. He could easily have Lucas’s remains moved and found anywhere he commanded. Why keep everyone in the dark about his status? He was a sick man. 

You complied with Ten’s orders but refused to lie in bed with him. You were thankful that the twins needed to be fed every few hours throughout the night, as well. Ten was displeased but he couldn’t deny you from protecting his daughters. For they were his daughters. Soon, they would be weaned and you two could get back on track, he thought. You needed time to forget Lucas and you would, he firmly believed. 

Ten continued his affairs throughout the palace. It was a game to him: a game of where can I sleep with the help without my wife knowing. But he got sloppy sometimes as his lust overtook him more times than he could count. You caught him several times without detection and simply resumed your day. Ten fucked Miss Oral in the kitchen at 4 AM? Okay. Ten had an orgy with nine other servants in the garden? Ambitious. Ten kept that little tart Jade on after so many months? You were disappointed but not shocked. 

It infuriated you but it wasn’t like you didn’t know the truth. 

And then, the next blow was delivered.

————

[2 Weeks Later]

You finish eating dinner alone in your chambers. The twins are being bathed by the servants. Ten is away on another useless search party. It was like a pageant for him. The public would say, “ _ The honorable king is unrelenting when it comes to searching for his lost childhood friend.”  _ A touching story. You resisted the urge to punch a wall. 

Seulgi hands you another letter. She bows and quickly leaves you to read in private. 

_ My dear daughter, _

_ I pray this letter finds you well. I don’t know if you have been receiving my letters as you have not responded. In case they have disappeared due to the distance, I should tell you that His Majesty has transferred us to the Western continent and we only just caught wind of your delivery. How we wish to meet our grandchildren. How your father wished it more than anything. y/n, I am so sorry to say this but your father has passed from tuberculosis. I miss him so much and I wish more than anything for us to be together to mourn him. We have buried him the day I write this to you. Please, if you receive this letter, send for me. Or come to me, if you can. I miss you and love you, always. Many blessings to you and my beautiful granddaughters.  _

_ Love, _

_ Your Mother _

You fall down to the floor and wail. Seulgi and Irene quickly run into the room, having been nearby cleaning the other rooms. 

_ “Your Majesty, what’s wrong?” _ Irene asks. 

Seulgi rubs your back.  _ “Your Majesty…” _

_ “My f-father,”  _ you say between sobs, _ “H-he’s gone.”  _ You shake yourself off of the two women. You shake your head as you look down at the two women..  _ “Did you two know?!” _

Irene shakes her head. And so does Seulgi. 

_ “Seulgi…Did. You. Know?!”  _ You demanded as you took the glass pitcher of water and threw it to the ground, the glass shattering all over the marble floor. You stand there, barefoot. 

_ “Your Majesty, don’t walk over the-”  _ Irene starts. 

You don’t care. Nothing could hurt as much as the pain you feel inside. Not only did you lose the love of your life. Your freedom. Your happiness. You lost one of the only people in your corner who had been stripped from you because of the king and that crone’s orders. You walk over the glass, the shards piercing your feet. 

Seulgi runs over to you.  _ “Your Majesty, stop. Irene, get the first aid kit immediately!”  _

Irene runs off to get the kit. Seulgi tries to put her arms around you.

You shrug her off and say quietly,  _ “My father was dying and you mean to tell me no one knew?”  _

Seulgi shakes her head.  _ “King Ten was always there when I collected your mail and I could never deliver their letters to you. That is the truth. Please, Your Majesty, you have to believe me.”  _ She cries again. “ _ If I had known…I would’ve told you. I-” _

_ “Of course,”  _ you stop her, “ _ Of course, my beloved husband knew. That witch of a mother of his also knew…Those two will really stop at nothing to strip every person I love away from me.” _

More servants rushed to your chambers.

You yell. “ _ Leave! Get out! Run along and tell the king his queen is acting up if you haven’t already. In fact, I demand his presence. So go get him up from whatever bed he lies in and yank his dick off of whatever pussy it resides in.”  _

A couple of servants run to get the king, astonished at your behavior.

Seulgi and Irene quickly disinfect and bandage your feet.  _ “We will call Doctor Kun to tend to your wounds this evening,” _ Irene says.

Ten returns, his hair disheveled and bites apparent on his neck.

You look up at your husband, who stands at the door in shock at the sight of you.

_ “Husband! How nice to see you!” _ You said as you laid your bloody feet up on the bed.

Ten only looks at you in dismay. “ _ What happened to your feet? Who is responsible for this? I will have them-” _

_ “Oh, shut up,” _ you start,  _ “I did it.” _

Ten looks at you in shock. Your eyes looked so lifeless, so defeated. He almost didn’t recognize you. “Why?” He asks, pathetically.

You show him the letter. “ _ I got this letter before anyone else could get to it. I wanted to see how my parents were doing. Since you and your mother have moved them away from me, I figured it was about time I got an update, no?” _

Ten sees the letter in your hand and turns to Seulgi.

_ “Do not take this out on any of our servants. This is between you and me. Now, I’ve received news of my father’s passing. That’s interesting…Do you know why? Probably because I never got news of his sickness, much less that you transferred them to the fucking western continent.” _

Ten pushes past the servants and his shoes crush the broken glass into tinier pieces.  _ “y/n, I was going to tell you but I wanted to ensure your safe delivery first and-” _

You raise your hand.  _ “You took them away from me. My parents. And now my father’s dead. You just couldn’t be the only one fatherless, could you?!” _

_ “y/n, I will not allow you to-” _

You cut him off.  _ “I’ve had enough of your games, husband. I have been so damn complacent. Meanwhile, you’ve probably fucked every maid in this room…” _

The female servants, apart from Irene and Seulgi, couldn’t meet your eye, confirming your thoughts.

_ “Am I a joke to all of you?” _ You ask everyone in the room. “ _ If it weren’t for me, you would all be rotting in the dungeon because of His Majesty’s intolerance for ONE miniscule mistake.” _ You grab the glass of water on your nightstand and break it. You hold one sharp piece of glass. 

Ten tries to calm you down.  _ “y/n, I-” _

You hold the piece of glass in your hand, quivering.  _ “You will send for my mother and for my father’s casket. We will give them a proper burial in the kingdom. It is the least you can do, Your Majesty.”  _

Ten relents, fearing you for the first time. You simply needed time to digest the news and he would give it to you. He would abide by your wishes and bring your family back to the kingdom. 

————

[JANUARY 1897]

Ten gave you the distance you needed. You didn’t give a damn where he was so long as he left you alone. Your mother arrived, along with your father’s casket. Your father was given a proper royal burial. Your friends of the family attended. Ten stood beside you and your mother. The crocodile tears were provided by Ten’s mother. 

You were able to see your mother more as she moved back into your childhood home. She helped you take care of the twins. 

The time apart from Ten gave you more time to think. 

Perhaps you weren’t as trapped as you thought. 

Your animosity faded for you still had appearances to maintain. Ten believed you to forgive him for his indiscretion with your father. Like there was nothing else to be forgiven. 

Ten continues lazing around with the servants but his favored servant remains to be Jade. Jade slowly gets it into her head that she can one day get rid of you and take your place. Ten never planned for that. You were number one in his heart. 

Ten and Jade lie together in a bedroom in the first floor west wing of the palace. 

_ “I love you, Your Majesty,”  _ Jade whispers into his ear as she snuggles herself closer to him. 

Ten only grunts, imagining you to say those words again. How he longed to hear your words of affection directed towards him again.

Suddenly, his heart and abdomen grow bigger.  _ “J-Jade, I…I feel ill. Hand me a glass of water,” _ he starts. 

Jade gives him a glass of water and he downs it. The pain he feels only worsens. It felt like he was being eaten from the inside out. All over his body. He starts roaming his hands all over his naked body, trying to feel for what is gnawing at him. 

_ “Ahhh,” _ Ten yells out in pain.  _ “Jade, there is something wrong with me.” _

_ “Your Majesty!” _ Jade yells as she gets out of bed.  _ “I will call the doctor.” _

Jade runs out the door. Ten lies in bed, his body burning from the gnawing sensation he feels inside.  _ What was wrong with him, _ he thought. An hour or so passes and Jade still has not returned.

_ “Jade!” _ Ten calls out.  _ “Anyone!”  _ His voice has fallen weak. He cannot move because the pain is too agonizing. 

The door opens and you enter.  _ “Why, hello Ten.” _

You look absolutely radiant. Better than you have looked in months. You are beaming with a joy he had never seen you have. You wore a green ball gown, like you were ready to tend to visiting royals. You hadn’t dressed up this nicely since you conceived the twins. 

_ “I ran into that little tramp of yours and she told me you were ill so I thought I would come tend to my poor, poor husband…”  _ You coo, mimicking the way he patronized you for so long. 

_ “Darling! Please help me, I am in pain. Get the doctor,” _ he grunts out word for word. 

You sigh.  _ “Now why would I do that?”  _

He looks at you with wide eyes.  _ “Wh-” _

You sit on the bed beside him, increasing his discomfort at the sudden movement of the bed.  _ “Now if only Jade was around…She would’ve called the doctor for you. She would do nothing short of murder for you if you wished it. But…Jade is indisposed. In the most permanent sense, sweetheart.” _

_ “y/n-” _ Ten starts.

_ “You two enjoyed rolling around in the hay so much…So I thought it fitting that she’d die the way she would enjoy most.” _

Ten looks up at you in horror as you ruffle his hair.

You finish,  _ “Consumed by the earth itself.”  _

Ten cries out.  _ “y/n, help…me…Please…” _

You quickly get off of the bed.  _ “It hurts a lot, doesn’t it?”  _ You ask. 

Ten is furious but his pain overpowers any emotion. He only cries. He doesn’t have the words. 

_ “Are you familiar with the Gu poison?” _ You ask, softly. 

Ten’s eyes widen at the word “ _ poison” _ .

You continue.  _ “It is incredible how it’s created. You see, venomous snakes, scorpions, and centipedes are collected into a jar. They have to fight each other for survival and ultimately devour each other. The last creature standing holds a concentrated toxin. The toxin has no taste so someone can easily slip it into your supper and you would never know it was laced with poison. It takes up to ten days for it to act. And look now, on our dear old friend Lucas’ birthday, the poison has taken effect. It was meant to be this day.”  _

_ “You bitch-” _ Ten spurts out.

You check your nails and shut the curtains.  _ “Do you really want our last moments together to be so full of hatred?” _

You tie one of his silk ties around his mouth. He thrashes about but you overpower him. You take the other silk ties and tie them around his arms. 

_ “You must want to know what it feels like to be tied up, don’t you? You certainly loved doing it to me,” _ you continue.

Ten continues to writhe in pain. He feels himself slowly fading. It was torture. He would much rather get stabbed in the heart. Any death must have been better than this feeling: he felt like he was being eaten alive. Tiny little creatures were gnawing at him from the inside. He wanted to rip his flesh open and take the critters out.

You sigh.  _ “My father’s death was the final straw, Ten. I wanted to kill you the moment you told me Lucas was six feet under the cherry blossom tree but you had me under your thumb. I’m not going to take it anymore, dearest.” _

Ten cries.  _ “y/n, please…I will do anything…Please save me…” _

You say,  _ “You promised a lot of things to me. But you failed me. Time and time again. Fucking anything that moved. And I can’t take this anymore. I was ready to leave. You could have let me go and still laid with any woman you wanted. But no…You wanted to possess me…like some doll. And you killed Lucas, the true love of my life. You and your mother have pulled the strings of our lives for too long. This is the end.” _

Ten manages to say,  _ “y/n-“ _

_ “I have had it, Ten,” _ you say.  _ “I know where the antidote is but I’m afraid it is impossible for me to get it now.” _

Ten cries.  _ “No…” _

You sigh.  _ “It’s buried with that harlot. Such a pity. She really left you in the lurch, didn’t she?” _

That was how you planned to spin it. Jade, the jealous servant, who wanted to take your place, threw herself into a jealous rage and poisoned the king. You had her confession letter prepared very nicely. You wondered if you hired the same scribe who Ten hired to imitate Lucas’ handwriting. Either way, that scribe kept their mouth shut when they saw the fire in your eyes. 

Ten cries loudly but his screams are muffled by the silk tie. 

_ “Now, I would be with you during your final breaths but that wouldn’t look good for me, would it? You certainly wouldn’t want me to take the fall for a crime that the commendable Jade committed?” _

Tears stream down your face now as you finally release your suppressed emotions. “ _ You brought this on yourself, husband. All of this. You’ve brought me to this point with each betrayal. Now accept the consequences.” _ You walk out of the room, not a servant in sight. 

Ten lies in bed and thrashes around, his eyes red and teary with angry veins as he screams loudly. Unfortunately, no one hears him because his rendezvous points with his multitude of lovers were always away from the majority of servants.

All he felt was agony. Surely, any death would’ve been better than this. His heartbeat dwindled and his last thought before he succumbed to his death was of you being taken by him the very first time at the graduation party.

————

[Three Days Later]

The Kingdom of Hearts was once again in mourning. The people mourn the death of King Ten. He was a strong presence, just like his father. The young King was destined to expand the kingdom and its wealth, but his life was cut short due to poisoning. Found by you, his dead body was found in the west wing, tied up. You found a letter from one of your servants, confessing to the crime. She was in love with His Majesty. She quickly disappeared with the night. Now, there was a bounty for her head and her family was under watch in case she returned or made contact with them.

His Royal Majesty is survived by you, his wife, the Queen, and your twin daughters, Princesses Yīngtáo and Kāihuā.

The funeral procession was beautiful. People from all over the continent gathered to pay their respects for the fallen king. Flowers from all over the continent were tossed over his casket. He was laid to rest in the Royal Cemetery beside his father.

Ten’s mother was inconsolable. She lost her husband and her son. You were also inconsolable. You wept and wept. Nothing was holding you back from mourning who you’ve lost.

You lost a lot in a matter of months. You lost Lucas. You lost your father. Hell, you lost Ten a long time ago. Nearly everything you once treasured vanished in the blink of an eye. 

You could finally let it all out and it worked to your benefit. No one would dare suspect you of foul play. Not even former Queen Lee.

You had tea with her after the procession.

_ “y/n, you really loved my son,”  _ she says between sniffles.

You sip your tea, feeling calmer now. It took her so long to realize that you weren’t the wretch she thought you to be. But maybe that was just her spiked tea speaking. She would probably return to hating you, tomorrow

_ Or would she? _

You are the sole ruler of the kingdom now. Until you marry again. Then again, who said you had to marry again? There was no official law that mandated you to. 

The queen was complacent now because you were in charge. It was in her best interest to be on your good graces.

But after years of enduring her insults and for her hand in omitting to tell you about your father’s illness, you were afraid that that was no longer an option.

_ “Mother,” _ you begin,  _ “You should know that the little slag Jade was not responsible for your son’s death.” _

Ten’s mother nearly drops her cup of tea as she shakily puts it down.

She openly glares at you now.  _ “What are you saying, y/n?” _

_ “Do you really think Jade was smart enough to get the poison to put into Ten’s supper? There is only one thing she excelled at and it was fucking your son. He loved to fuck her like the little whore he was.” _

The queen got up from the table and was about to grab you.  _ “You take that back, you little wretch.” _

You refused to cower away from this crone. Her baby boy was no longer there to shield her now. You had the power. 

She is about to slap you but you grab her arm. She tries to wriggle out of your grasp. 

_ “I poisoned your son, Mother. I exterminated that beast before he hurt me again. He fucked all of the servants behind my back. He killed Lucas. He lied about my father.” _

_ “You’re the damned beast,”  _ she says as she spits in your face. She bawls.  _ “My baby…What have you done?!” _

You don’t flinch. You take a napkin and wipe away the spit from your face. “ _ It is not in your benefit to defy me, Mother…” _

_ “Shut up, you insolent wench,” _ the Queen removes herself from your grasp and attempts to lunge for you. You trip her to the ground.

You continue,  _ “I have to wonder…how much you knew…” _

Ten’s mother opens her mouth and closes it immediately. It is all in her eyes. 

_ “You hag,” _ you say,  _ “I’ll take that as a confirmation of my suspicions.” _

You place your foot over her back so she can’t get up.  _ “Does the term Gu poison ring any bells?” _

The queen’s eyes widen in shock as she looks up at you.

You add,  _ “I believe you tried to poison Lucas’ mother that way once upon a time…” _

_ “How did you know-“ _

_ “Surely, Ten brought you up to speed on my visits to Wanderlust. In fact, I’m sure you were the first person prepared to set the town ablaze so long as Kahei burned, didn’t you?” _

_ “Don’t mention that whore’s name in my palace!”  _ Ten’s mother pushed herself and yanked you by the leg so you stumble.

Seulgi runs in.  _ “Your Majesty, are you alright?” _

You regain your footing and you kick the woman’s legs away.

The former Queen barks at Seulgi.  _ “You were outside this whole time, girl? The queen is at her wit’s end. Someone needs to detain her!” _

Seulgi stands there, awaiting your orders.

Ten’s mom grabs Seulgi by the arm.  _ “What are you doing, you worthless fool? This woman poisoned the king. She admitted it. Arrest her.” _

Seulgi shakes herself off of her. “ _ You must be hearing things, madam. It must be from your age.” _

Ten’s mother was an irritable crone. One of her biggest triggers was any mention of her age. 

_ “Girl,” _ Ten’s mom begins again about to yank Seulgi by the hair. She quickly backs up.

Seulgi speaks up,  _ “I’ve served this household since I was thirteen years old. You have never called me by my name. You have beaten my mother more times than I count. You have paid my family insufficiently. Your abuse and condescension made you an unfitting Queen. Your son was the spitting image of you in terms of how he treated the staff. The minute news came of his passing, I breathed a sigh of relief. Because Queen y/n is now in charge. She cares about her people and her servants. Unlike. You.” _

Ten’s mother yells,  _ “Insolent vermin, you are!” _

Seulgi bows.  _ “I will be outside the door if you need anything, Your Majesty.” _ She leaves you with the Queen.

Ten’s mother grew more livid. “ _ You have turned the help against me, have you not?” _

You shrug.  _ “A little kindness goes a long way, Mother. It’s unfortunate neither you or your son have possessed it.” _

Ten’s mother is about to lunge at you again when she clams up and clutches her chest. 

_ “y/n…my heart…”  _ Ten’s mother falls over. You simply stand there.

After a few minutes, you tell Seulgi to alert the servants that the queen suddenly died of a heart attack. It was sudden and as you and Seulgi tried to get her up, it was too late.

————

[February 1897]

Ten and his parents were united in death. Now that they were out of the picture, it was time to announce the findings of Lucas’ remains. It just so happened that you found a letter in Ten’s study, confirming his instructions to bury Lucas under the cherry blossom tree.

It turned out the scribe you hired before had indeed worked with Ten. The scribe had also imitated Ten’s handwriting rather well.

Princess Rosé was beside you as the servants uncovered Lucas’ remains. 

Lucas’ body was decomposed a long time ago. But specialists confirmed that his body was severed into many pieces, like he was a piece of meat. 

You and Princess Rosé cried together. You felt some of your guilt leave your body. Now Rosé could move on, just as she rightfully deserved. 

You two had dinner and then walked around the palace grounds together.

_ “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, y/n,” _ she says as she sniffles.

You squeeze her hand as you walk together.  _ “Thank you for everything, Rosé. You’ve been my rock throughout this whole process.” _

It was true. Although you and Lucas had cheated, you never harbored any negative feelings toward Rosé. She didn’t know that you and Lucas were in love when he entered the arranged marriage with her. She was never malevolent. She trusted her husband and believed the best of him. She protected him at the festival when she knew he had run off God-knows-where. It was unfair to her. 

You wished you could keep your distance from her because you didn’t want to keep living a lie with her.

_ “I know you and Lucas met the night of the festival, y/n…”  _ She admits as you walk through the rose garden.

You stop in your tracks. 

Rosé hasn’t let go of your hand, even after admitting this. _ “Originally, when he disappeared, I thought he’d run away to meet with you…” _

You listen to her, afraid to say something that will anger her.

But Rosé, ethereal and gentle, looked at you, calm. There was sadness in her eyes.  _ “I know he loved you.” _

You cry, about to apologize like you wanted to for so long.  _ “Rosé, I-“ _

She says solemnly,  _ “I know…When I realized you never ran away to meet him, I realized that something was wrong. As much as you two hurt me, I…couldn’t stop loving Lucas. When we were together, he was so kind, y/n. He just pulls you in with those eyes and that smile. You know this more than anyone.” _

You nod shyly.  _ “I do.” _

_ “I would’ve let you two run off. You would’ve had to evade my vengeful family for all of your days but at least, you would’ve been together.” _

You weep, astonished at Rosé’s kindness. “ _ You…I don’t deserve your kindness.” _

She shakes her head.  _ “You don’t. But you need it more than ever.” _

You two hug and continue your walk. You make it to the weaponry room near the stables where you overhear some of the guards drinking.

_ “A toast to our fallen king,” _ a man begins. 

_ “To our fallen king,” _ the other men continue. 

_ “Now we are subject to the whims of His Majesty’s unhinged wife,”  _ the first man continues.

The men matter and some laugh, making derogatory comments about you. How they would still bed you, regardless of how insane you were. 

You and Rosé eye each other in confusion and quietly move closer. The men sit at a table with a box of spirits. 

The first man you recognized as the head of the army, Hendery.  _ “At least, the Queen cannot fuck that prince again. His Majesty saw to it.” _

Your heart clenches as do your fists. 

The guards clink their bottles together.  _ “Hear, hear.” _

Hendery continues,  _ “And I ended him with that final blow, didn’t I?” _

The guards cheer. As you hear this news, you carefully scan the room. You recognize all of the guards. None of them appeared to be shocked at the news. You wondered how many of these men were present the day of Lucas’ murder.

Rosé scares you then. Her complacent nature had completely shattered. She grips the wood of the room tightly as her knuckles whitened.

You still didn’t have the full details of what happened the day Lucas died. But it seemed the Lord had smiled down at you and decided to give you the truth.

Hendery commands the room, only stumbling every now and then from how inebriated he was.  _ “His Majesty shot him like any deer in that forest. Very near to the heart. His Majesty had improved greatly in his archery skills. He was able to put it to practice, at the very least.” _

He continues as the men’s cheers become all muttered and incoherent from the alcohol.

_ “And then Doyoung and I picked up his body and pushed him against a tree. And I stabbed him really neatly in the heart. And now, no more Lucas.”  _ He laughed.

Rosé pulls you away now.  _ “y/n, he must be punished.” _

You open your mouth in disbelief.  _ “What?” _

Rosé retorts,  _ “I know you had a hand in Ten’s death. So why should this be any different?” _

_ “What?” _ You ask her. How the hell did she figure it out?

_ “Lucky guess.”  _ She shrugs.  _ “Your reaction was the confirmation I needed.” _

Sweet Rosé was not to be underestimated you thought. She could be as cold and calculating as the next person. 

_ “Come on,” _ she goaded,  _ “You want to end his pathetic existence as much as I do.” _

Of course you did. It was all you could think about the minute he admitted to fatally stabbing Lucas. 

You shake your head. _ “You can be better than me, Rosé. I can do this on my own.” _

Rosé takes your hand and leads you to the stables.  _ “Your hands already have enough blood on them. Let me take some of that burden.” _

You protest more but Rosé won’t have it. The gears in her head were moving a mile a minute and you had no idea what she had in store for Hendery.

A few hours passed and the men slowly left the weapons room. Hendery, to your and Rosé’s luck, remained behind. 

A sad excuse of a human being, you thought. He was a bully in high school. Belittled the women around him. It blew your mind that he married and procreated. 

You would see to it that his family is taken care of when he is gone.

Princess Rosé awaited him.  _ “Commander,”  _ she began.

Hendery stumbles and upon seeing Princess Rosé, he gives her a lewd smile.  _ “Your Highness, what are you doing here alone so late at night? It’s dangerous for a princess to be unattended.” _

She plays him.  _ “I’ve never felt so safe, having the commander of the royal army with me.” _

Hendery slides his arm around her, groping her bottom. Rosé flinches and hides her distaste. 

Hendery replies, _ “Allow me to escort you back to the palace.” _

Rosé shakes her head.  _ “Actually, there is one place I wanted to go. With you.” _

Hendery smiles wide, like he’d successfully gotten the biggest kill in a hunt 

Rosé leads him to the stables, where you wait in the shadows. 

You trip Hendery as he walks in.  _ “Wha-“ _ He starts.

He groans in pain as you quickly tie rope tightly around his right leg. 

_ “What are you-who is that?” _ Hendery asks, dazed.

_ “It’s His Majesty’s  _ **_unhinged_ ** _ wife, of course,”  _ you say, echoing his words back at him.

Hendery sobers up as you bring a lamp close to your face.  _ “Y-your Majesty?!” _

Rosé takes the other end of the rope to an occupied stable, where Lucas’ horse Hazel resides for her visit. 

She greets Hazel quietly and Hazel nuzzles her, trusting her completely. It seemed Hazel had added Rosé into her circle of trust. Rosé ties the other end of the rope around Hazel’s left hind leg.

_ “Alright, girl,”  _ she whispers,  _ “We’re going to go for a ride.” _

Hendery panics as he sobers up even more.  _ “What are you doing?” _

You swiftly bind him with rope so he can’t use his arms.  _ “That’s for you to find out, commander.” _

Hendery is about to speak up by you bind his mouth shut as well. 

Rosé gets up on Hazel.  _ “y/n, will you join us?” _

You nod.  _ “I’m ready.” _

You get up on Hazel and sit behind Rosé. She spurred Hazel forward with her heels. Hazel starts off slowly, moving out of the stables.

Hendery feels his body move forward as the rope pulls him. 

You and Rosé ignore Hendery’s protests. Rosé beckons for Hazel to run faster. You make it to the grassy field where the horses can ran freely. Hendery already suffers burns from the traction. Hazel has trampled him a couple of times now. He is losing consciousness. 

Rosé pulls her last trick and pulls the reins back to stop Hazel and Hendery’s body slips right under and she steps right over him. Spooked, she tramples him even more. 

_ “Well?” _ Rosé asks you.

You get off of Hazel and check on Hendery.

His body lied there, bruised, lifeless. His right leg was positioned awkwardly having broken a mile back, at the very least.

_ “He’s dead,” _ you confirm.

You and Rosé already planned to pin the murder on Doyoung, for he was just as responsible for Lucas’s death. Doyoung wanted to overthrow Hendery for a while and the guards confirmed it when questioned. 

Doyoung was sentenced to death by decapitation. 

Rosé returned to the Park Estate. You both continued your friendship, retiring from your murderous tendencies. As you have avenged the man you loved.

————

[June 1897]

Months have passed and the kingdom celebrated their beloved Queen’s birthday. You were still in mourning but everyone was relieved to see your enchanting smile again. The kingdom had a strong and capable leader in you.

As the citizens adored you, the palace staff grew to respect you. No whispers of “simpleton Queen” ever slipped from their mouths again. Most respected you. The skeptical ones feared you. No one dared to defy you now so long as they treated you with respect.

Seulgi had always been your most loyal servant so you elevated her position in the household. She and her family could live comfortably, as well. You made sure all of your trusted servants received fair payments.

You tracked down Miss Oral and the other servants who Ten fucked around with. Just as they themselves were loose, their lips were even looser. You dismissed them all from the palace. As for Jade’s family, you pardoned them for they didn’t sleep with your husband multiple times.

As for the guards who knew about Lucas’ murder, you had them dishonorably charged from the army. Most of them were slackers anyway, uncommitted to protecting the kingdom. They only cared about their titles. You needed to hire truly honorable men for the army and you knew just the right person to lead the new wave.

You welcomed Kahei and her family to move into the kingdom. They lived next to your mother and became friends. Only you and your mother knew of the actual identity of Lucas’s family. To everyone else, you claimed them to be distant relatives that you looked out for. Kahei and her family were also given the royal treatment. In a matter of time, you would let them join you in the palace, where they rightfully belonged. Beside you.

Yangyang was in the running to be the next commander of the royal army, outranking several of the other guards, much to their dismay. You knew it was a matter of time before he was given the official title.

Rosé visited you from time to time. You have become close friends, much to the shock of the public. It was believed that mourning the loss of your husbands brought you closer together.

If they only knew the true hell you both endured.

You had no plans to remarry. Your heart remained with Lucas. Even if there were only memories left. Lucas was buried, per his family’s wishes, in his summer home in Wanderlust. You told Rosé about Lucas’ true origins and instead of punishing you and his family, she befriended all of you. You, the twins, Rosé, and Lucas’ family went to visit Lucas’ grave and decorated it with flowers.

It was a bittersweet summer. You were in Wanderlust with Lucas, just not in the way either of you had hoped for. You knew he was with you in spirit and just like Kahei told you the first time you visited her, you two could meet again in the next life.

Hopefully, without the menacing presence that also lingered in your memories. Ten must have been an evil incubus that escaped hell, but you hoped that you sent him back to suffer, eternally.

_ Fin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is It everyone! We hope you enjoyed! Please be on the lookout for other fics !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is our first fic on ao3, we hope you enjoy! Part 2 will be up soon!


End file.
